Million dollar man
by Daddysadist
Summary: "He has never been this way." but he has been like this forever, Damon Salvatore is a complex man, He runs multi businesses, he is beautiful, happily married, polite, the search result of a perfect man, but deep down he is someone else, what happens when he puts trust about his personality in Elena and lets her see the dark side to him? Elena stumbles between love and hate. DE/ AU
1. Birthday

MILIION DOLLAR MAN

Chapter one

Her bare legs were spread in front of her, an year ago she had been her most happiest at this hour, how does someone get so screwed up in two years, change so much that they can not recognize their selves, all because of him. Her toxic addiction. Frustration piled up in her tiny body as she looked at the flame of the candle on top of the two tier chocolate cake she had baked herself, her birthday had been over for four hours now. She turned in her silk robe reaching for her phone on the bed, dialing his number, even though she has his number saved , dialing it over and over had made her memorize it. The ring went on and on until it went straight to his voicemail. She clutched her phone tightly in her hand and the other second she threw it against the cake in front of her screaming at the top of her lungs. She reached for the champagne bottle with a red ribbon around it , which was plunged like a knife in the ice bucket , she wished she could be that ice right now. Her weak fingers held on to the bottle , she tore it's seal and pulled of the cork, attaching it to her mouth , it poured down on her robe but she didn't care tonight. Making sure she finished more than enough she got on her feet when she heard the house phone ringing.

"Hello? Miss Gilbert?"

Elena rolled her eyes "What do you want?"

"I brought the papers for the contract renewal, you should sign them before we pick you for the campaign."

If only she could scream her frustration.

" Miss Bennet called, Mister Salvatore has been wanting to hear about the contract."

That was what did it , she clutched her free hand into a fist, "THAT'S ALL HE CARES ABOUT? TELL HIM TO FUCK OFF, I DON'T GIVE TWO FUCKS ABOUT WHAT HE WANTS." She shouted it into the phone and tossing back the receiver, her trail stabled somewhat now that she walked to the table where the papers were placed , she picked it up and threw them into the fire place in frustration , clutching her messy brown hair, tears ran down her eyes as her eyes looked around at the apartment given to her , Six feet tall portraits of her, magazine issues with her photos , she knew she was running herself further yet she didn't care as she picked up the lamp on the table and threw it at the biggest picture in the room, screaming when the shreds of glass spread everywhere trapping her , she backed enough to stumble to her balcony sitting there on the cold floor against the glass door of the balcony. Clutching her robe close to feel some warmth.

Soon she could hear the chirping birds, narrow light hitting against her eye lids.

"Elena?" a faint soft voice kept calling her name , she threw her head back not giving it attention, because it wasn't the voice she wanted to hear. Sandal sounds annoyed her, as someone slid the balcony door aside, "Gosh what did you do to this place?" The blonde sat in front of her , brushing her hair away from her face, tapping it, "Hey?"

"Leave me alone." She managed out a whisper.

"Look I know that turning twenty two is kinda stressful but baby this is just too much." Caroline tried to understand why she did what she did, "It's still strange because you were so excited yesterday-"

Elena cut her off, "He didn't come Care. I thought we would but he didn't."

Caroline frowned , she sat down aside her, "Who? Your mystery boyfriend?"

She shook her head, "He's not my boyfriend , he kept telling me he's not." She wiped the tears escaping her eyes, "but there was this one moment Care, where I thought I meant everything to him. But I didn't."

Caroline looked up at her as she stood up , "I am leaving this place , can I crash at yours for sometime?"

Caroline held her wrist, "What happened? Can you at least tell me?"

She shook her head, "I cant cause if I did , there would be problems, you're a journalist after all."

Caroline stood up , "Stop shitting Elena , I am your friend first, I want to know what makes you so wreck less at times, you weren't this way before, to think the most calmest person I know can be so crazy over a break up."

"It's not a break up Care." She carefully went from the shreds of the glass to her attached room, "I don't want to talk about how desperate I am okay? Can you please not judge me?" she said in a snarky tone.

"Okay- but you'll tell me once your ready?"

"Sure." She said to ignore further talk. Elena took of her robe and the blood red lingerie she was wearing underneath tossing them away. Caroline clenched her teeth at the dress, When the brunette used the shower she came out wearing a white tank top and denim shorts , heading to her nightstand , she picked out her over sized sunglasses. "Let's go."

"So we'll just not talk about this?" Caroline asked looking at the destroyed cake, phone discarded open on the floor. She sighed deep, "I want to get out before the people from the company come to look for me."

"Of course , you're running from your job now? Don't forget the fact that they made you who you are."

"Exactly." She nodded , "They made me this wrecked, and I wanna run the hell away."

"Elena you can't just let them down because of your stupid boyfriend, why are you letting Mister Salvatore down?"

She flinched at the name.

"You're so unaware Care , I am letting no one down trust me." she zipped up her bag.

"Oh come on Elena?"

"You wanna hear it- It's him."

"What? Who?" Caroline walked after her in confusion, "What are you talking about?"

Elena turned around , "This, everything – it's because of the man you fear I'll let 'down'."

Caroline's eyes widened , "What? He's the man you've been with?"

She didn't answer turning around almost regretting telling her , Caroline held her wrist turning her around, "He- but he's married."

Elena hissed pulling her hand out of his grasp , "I know that."

"Your lying! He would never cheat on Mrs. Salvatore , he loves her so much." Caroline's words sliced her heart, "You don't know what he is on the inside Care , I know it , I've seen it."

Before Caroline could respond , they heard the door unlock to her apartment, of course his apartment , his key.

Her blonde friend gasped seeing the man they were just talking about enter the apartment, he looked around then to her , "What happened here?"

"I happened." Elena pulled over her cross body bag on her arm holding the blonde's hand , "Let's go."

"Hold your horses Miss Gilbert." He cocked his head to a side, "Miss Forbes do you mind if I have some privacy with my problemetic model?"

Caroline felt Elena's grip on her hand tightened. "Actually she's not well Mister Salvatore , can we go right now."  
"I wouldn't be here but I was reported very – very bad behavior." He looked around the apartment , "Donovan called me and told me how you were very aggressive over the phone Miss Gilbert and if that was unavoidable, the security manager called over and told me all about – this" he looked around the apartment.

He smiled at Caroline , one of his fakest smiles that Caroline couldn't see through , "I would love to hear what that's about , Please Miss Forbes." He was softly telling her to get out. She turned to Elena then left her hand , "I'll be in the car waiting."

Damon gave her a nod, "Thank you."

Elena watched with her smoky eyes as Caroline give her a reassuring look as she closed the door after her , Damon stood their watching her till he heard the Elevator ring in dead silence , Elena swallowed thick as he started walking around , seeing the damage she did, she blushed as he leaned down to the grill picking up half burned plastic file , he dusted the ashes off it , "This speaks for itself right?"

She pursed her lips, "It's my answer."

He threw the file on the floor stepping over it , then dusting his hands, "When you turn down someone's call seventy two times , it means you don't want to talk to them."

"That's what I learned." She shrug.

"I wasn't home , we were out to-"

"I don't care – I don't care!" she said in a raced breath as the pain crawled back to her chest , "All I wanted was one night- just one." She walked over to him , "You cant avoid me like this- I know everything about you."

He narrowed his eyes, "Are you threatening me?" he held her chin , "My little kitten is all grown up,"

"I turned twenty two yesterday." She seethed. He bit the inside of his cheek , "You didn't spill your guts to Caroline right?" she sighed deep, "What if I did?" in a second he had her pinned against the wall , "Elena Gilbert you don't have any idea how much angry that would make me if word gets out and trust me you haven't seen me angry."

She coughed , "Why is it always about you Damon? Why is it always about your reputation?- your family , your company, why don't you care about me?"

"Elena don't act like you're the victim, I did everything I could – you wouldn't be living this fucking brilliant life if it weren't for me, this is what you always wanted – a fucking house from where you could see all these tini-tiny new York buildings , traveling , shopping till it tires you – I am the reason you don't have to worry about your taxes – your little brother – anyone!" he shouted at her, she flinched from his loud tone.

"Well now you know what I think about it. I don't want it – any of it." She spat. "I cant be living this way- I want my life back."

"By all means, but if you dare to tarnish my image like you did last night-"

She shouted, "ME! ME! ME! that's all you can talk about, you don't even care that I am leaving you! Why? Do I not do it for you anymore- why is it that you make me want so much and leave me with nothing! I spent hours baking you a fucking chocolate cake , waiting to just get a text from you, just one text for everything I ever did for you- when I was the only person you'd turn to for comfort and calm when that bitch screwed you over."

He held her tight, "That 'bitch' is my wife and if she gets a hint , she will ruin us both , this has to end! She's fucking pregnant."

Elena clutched her fists on his palms holding her back. "How do you know if it's even yours?"

"Listen to me! she's a very clever woman , she has done this to suck everything I have, now I know that this relationship has been a party sweetie but I cant afford to lose everything- it'll kill me."

She pushed him with the remaining strength in her , "Running away from your problem isn't going to fix it. Avoiding like it's not there wont do good either- I know your issues , I can-"

"It's too late for anything Elena, your choice , work and continue to live like this- or leave." He sighed. He reached into his pocket pulling out a box , he lit his cigarette , held it between his fingers. She held his wrist, "Will you be able to do that- seeing me and not tempted. Because I cant do that, I cant pretend that It doesn't break my heart."

She moved in between his arms, wrapping her arms around his waist , resting her head against his chest, "It hurts me so much when you do this Damon, it's so easy for you- but not for me, please, think about me, stay with me, I'll wait more , we'll figure this out." She looked up at him , he wasn't looking at her , her hands traced up his strong body to cup his face, "Please, I'll stay if you stay with me. We'll be like we used to be."

He held her hands on his face slowly sliding them down , not saying anything he kept on smoking , as he headed towards the door, "Damon don't walk away please."

Desperation and need kicked her from every direction, "I swear you walk out I'll tell everyone- everything about you, that you're not the perfect man media thinks you are, all of what has been going around in that company."

He didn't turn back , "Who will believe you?"

"I don't care who does, I'll do everything I can to destroy you!" she screamed throwing a vase on the wall.

Two years ago

"I've collected it." She handed the clothes she had received for Katherine Salvatore from the reception of their mansion, first day at work and she was a nervous wreck , she had spilled Katherine's coffee twice and changed into her 'emergency' clothes.

Meredith took the plastic covered clothes from her , "Did you called for the private plane yet?"

She shook her head, "Oh I forgot almost."

"Almost." The voice was sharp coming from the little peek of the huge room they both were standing infront of , "Send her in."

Meredith gestured her to go inside, Elena gulped going inside , she didn't want to lose the job , the money was good, good enough to pay for Jeremy's daily expense, after her parents died about eight months ago she had been looking for a job to stable things up. Since being an assistant to Katherine's manager wasn't that bad of a job she took it immediately when her aunt had referred her in.

"I am sorry mam, I'll call right now." she reached into her purse talking out her diary with all the details.

"You're little sorry isn't going to makeup for the time you've caused me , honey I get it- you haven't worked in such complex places before- but how will that excuse work for me?" she got up the cahr she was sitting it , her curly hair flowed down to her chest , she was as skinny as her body allowed , like she had to walk a dam ramp today, makeup on her face , more set than Elena's whole life, "This cant work."

"I am so sorry." She said to the woman.

"Meredith where do you get these college girls?"

"I promise I'll do better." Elena begged almost , Katherine huffed as if excusing her the millionth time, "How old are you?"

"Twenty." She said looking down.

Katherine looked over her , frowning , she flipped her hair , "Call in makeup and hair."

Elena turned to Meredith , "More hair and makeup?"

"Just call them Elena." Meredith glared at her. Elena nodded rushing out the door , her body crashed into a solid body , she gasped when she looked at the man, she had never seen anyone so handsome , his eyes a rare blue , his features so beautiful , like a perfect painting , she gasped seeing how she crushed Katherine's coffee cup between there bodies , his Armani suit was ruined , "Oh my God I am so sorry."

Katherine peeked in from her dressing room, "What the actual hell? God!" she walked to them seeing the man's suit ruined , "What did you do? I picked this out , you ruined it, you know how much it costs? Probably more money you've seen all your life!" she spat at Elena.

Elena felt her cheeks redden by the insult , tears coming to her eyes as Katherine shouted , "You've been ruining everything , just get the fuck out of my house!"

"Kat." She heard a soft voice between her sobs, "It's okay baby I'll get something else- why are you screaming at this poor girl?" he had his arms around Katherine , to calm her down. "This poor girl- Damon please." She told him to move as his dress shirt was staining her robe, "She's been messing up since morning."

"Well she's clearly nervous to work here." He eyed Elena's shivering body , "Honey why don't you go clean up- I'll talk to her."

Elena nodded rushing out of there as soon as she could , his voice , his aura did weird things to her, tingle her skin. The way he softly spoke , no one had not talked to her like that in months. She almost felt sorry for him , he didn't deserve this snappy woman.

"What are you doing?" Her blonde room mate Caroline peeked in on her laptop when she noticed Elena wasn't listening to her rant tonight, "Oh what is this?"

Elena shook her head , "Just snooping around a little- you know me."

Caroline chuckled slipping aside her in bed, "Emm Salvatore- they are the people you work for right?"

She nodded, "Um hmm once I get my journalism degree – baby I am outta there- I'll expose this bitch." She giggled zooming in on Katherine's photo, "Oh I want to so bad but Mister Salvatore is the sweetest man ever." She went on clicking his pictures, "He is so composed , so stable , so kind." She almost swooned.

Caroline laughed, "Man, get a grip – the Man's married." Elena shrugged, "I know okay- but for the nine weeks that I've worked there – he has been so kind to me- it's hard to see people who are rich and humble at the same time."

Caroline too started going through links and links of there news, information , alleged scandals .

"He's pretty gifted." Caroline gasped as they checked his multiple companies worth. "Oh but he also works so much." Elena added, "I never see him partying or drinking- the guy doesn't have a single wrong bone in his body."

"One might be wrong- he has been married for seven years with no kids." Caroline joked. Elena laughed , "No I don't think there's any problem , the bitch eats laxatives to keep her body- maybe she doesn't want to ruin that size zero of hers."

"Aren't you being way too defensive of Salvatore?"

"You would be too if you worked there – everyone who works there acts like they own people – Mister Salvatore is – hands down the best billionaire I have the pleasure of knowing." She said blinking her heavy lashed eyes.

Caroline huffed, " He's thirty two , is a billionaire , has a bitchy wife and the best behavior – hmm something is fishy."

"I thought that too- but maybe he's just a good man." Elena closed the laptop. "Maybe he meditates sixteen hours a day to tolerate that bitch cause I cant. She has asked for me at six o clock tomorrow so I'll be heading to bed now."

Caroline huffed as she lied down on the next pillow, "Can I sleep here? Me and Ty just re watched grudge?"

"Sure." Elena chuckled turning to the other side. Her mind haunted with a pair of blue eyes. It shivered her because she never felt this way before. Not for her ex boyfriend. Jesse had been bothered of her prolonged mourning over her parents. It didn't take long for him to cheat and honestly it was a relief because she never would have known that she didn't want to be with him until then , it hurt, yes, but it was over and she moved on

Waiting and waiting , as if she was already a journalist, not a very good one though , she carried Katherine's requested Pumps , her coffee , her Gucci bag. Sometimes she felt like she was some chair , that chair in the room people discard their clothes on till the weekend.

The huge door to her room opened and she reddened when she saw the man , whose blue eyes had been haunting her dreams , whose voice was better than any music. She could stare at him for hours without blinking.

"Elena- that's your name right?" he smiled looking at her , she blushed harder hearing him say her name like that. She nodded, "yes."

He held the coffee cup from her, his skin lightly touching hers in the process, Elena felt like her legs were turning into jelly, he had that effect, girls could faint with one touch of his skin, she pushed the thought away trying her best not to swoon.

"I know Kat's been giving you a tough time, Meredith told me about how you have classes to attend as well. I did talk to Kat about it , she was suggesting we let you go."

Suddenly wave over wave of feeling insulted passed through her body , she felt tears sting the corners of her eyes, "I am sorry Mister Salvatore , I know I am not good at assisting , but I am trying so hard."

"I can see that." He tried to take his wife's bag from her but she tugged at it as if holding on to a life line, "This job is all I have , my brother's still in high school- with the money my parents left us – we can hardly go an year- please don't take this job away." She pulled at the bag.

"Elena believe me , I did the best I could these few weeks to keep Kat calm, sorry this cant work." He sounded concerned.

"Okay but give me something else- I can cook, I can clean and bake , I can even drive, please give me a-" with a tearing voice , she saw the strip from Katherine's bag tore, she gasped , "Oh my God!"

"Damnit." Damon pulled the bag from her , he held up his hand to her , "Look , calm down.", his hand rested on her shoulder , "Shhh"

She looked up at his worried face, "She'll kill me."

"Don't worry just go-"

"But my job, I'll go broke." She yelped. His touch was calming her down , his hand touched the side of her face , "Okay I'll do something."

"but."

"Elena." he looked into her eyes, "Just go okay- trust me." She nodded seeing warmth in his eyes. She kept the stuff down and walked hurriedly out of the corridor.

Bonnie bennet's voice boomed in the cabin , "without an interview?"

"Without an interview." He stated sitting back with a pleasant smile, "She's a nice girl I've seen her work for my wife , it's time you divide your work."

"I don't get it Mister Salvatore , I haven't disappointed you." She sighed.

"I know Miss Bennet , but the girl can cook , she can bake , she can clean and drive." He chuckled going through some files.

"I don't get it, you don't need that stuff," putting some more files on the table. Damon nodded, "I don't need it , she needs it Miss Bennet."

Bonnie suddenly smiled, "Oh so its you helping her?" it was surprising how Damon was so generous, he tried to connect with everyone , tried to understand everyone. That's why he was so liked , so honored , so famous , there was no rotten word about him. Almost like he was perfect. "You have to be the great Damon Salvatore."

"You don't have to be a kiss ass." He closed his files , "I want you to work with her , help her so she can understand this environment , now I may not be bossy like Katherine but I am the boss." He grinned, "And if she makes any mistakes , I'll just cut that from your paycheck."

"Sir!"

"Kidding." He chuckled , "But make sure Elena doesn't have problems , or I'll be forced to keep her as a substitute driver."

…

So I have no idea if anyone read this chapter since it's my first fic from this account , love it ? hate it?

Short chapter so review so I can write more for you guys. I am really liking writing this one, my inspiration for this story is 'every lana del rey song' but to tribute I named this story "Million dollar man."

Review?


	2. Object of your affection

Chapter two:

"You have to get up." Caroline tried to get the blanket off her head. "Oh no." she groaned mid sleep. Caroline pulled off the blanket, "It's been a week and you're sulking."

"I am, aren't i?"

"What's with the edginess?" Caroline asked worried, It was hard to get her talking, she wasn't ready to discuss what ever went down that morning, all she saw was Damon leaving the building followed by Elena after a whole fifteen minutes, she just sat in the car, her eyes bloodshot, which she was quick to hide with her huge glasses.

"I am not being edgy." She said sitting up, "I'll definitely not sulk." Elena threw the papers under her pillow in front of Caroline, "He's so damn happy."

That's all Caroline got , in the whole week of her being shy , quiet , it scared her to see her friend this way, like something was eating her up. The blonde looked down to the newspaper from yesterday, the headlines read of "Katherine Salvatore's pregnancy."

Elena clenched her teeth looking at the pictures, "Look at them, acting like it's all real." She held the newspaper. "He thinks he can do a story and I can't?"

"Elena."

"Care, I want to announce my departure from this company , whole shady interview thing you do- do it , I wanna see frown lines on that pretty face of his." She started breathing rapidly. Caroline huffed, "I don't think that's a good idea Elena, why fight with something that-"

"Can you not start with your 'Elena's delusional' speech Caroline, because this is not some shit I am making up." She could remember his exact words, no one would believe her because he was so damn perfect , he acted like he loved everyone and everything , that not a single particle of him believed in hate , like he was smiling in all these pictures , looking so in love with hardly a month pregnant wife , like this was the life he yearned.

She clutched the paper tighter tearing it , it didn't satisfy her , she tore it more , more till it was just pieces of paper. Caroline swallowed the lump in her throat , "What did he do?"

Her voice so soft that Elena was tempted , tempted to tell everything , she just looked at Caroline's pale face , the blonde saw Elena's eyes pooling in tears by each passing second , she pursed her lips , "He broke my heart Care, he tore it into a million pieces."

Tears started running down her cheeks as she dragged herself forward wrapping her arms around Caroline, "He hurt me so much."

"Elena." Caroline cupped the back of her head and slowly patted it , "It's going to be okay."

She shook her head against Caroline, "It's not going to be okay , because he isn't coming back."

"You don't need him." She tried to calm her down. Elena looked up at Caroline , "I was so stupid Care, I thought-"

"Was he really with you?" she asked doubtful

Elena nodded her head , "From the past two years- he is not what he looks like Care."

"So why didn't you ever tell me?" Caroline cupped her warm face , Elena swallowed thick , "Because he didn't want me to, that would ruin his image."

"Elena you wanna announce the departure? " Caroline huffed after a few quiet moments. She nodded resting her head back on Caroline's shoulder , "I want to hurt him."

"Do you think he'll do anything about it."

"He's Damon , as much as I know him , he will."

…

Two years ago.

"Did I mess up?" Elena asked as Bonnie kept a blue folder on her desk. "Yes, you sent wrong invites and these are still not signed , you didn't give them to Donovan?"

Elena palmed her forehead , "Oh God I am so sorry Miss Bennet , It's just that I've been studying for finals all night."

"Miss Gilbert I understand , but this can cause huge consequences , our company has a reputation to keep." She almost scolded, Elena nodded , "I'll do it in thirty minutes, Please don't tell Mister Salvatore about this." She requested with her tired eyes.

"Okay- oh and if you'd go check the storage too Miss Gilbert." Her tone not snarky now. Elena nodded , "Sure thing."

She tied up her hair, drinking her remaining Coffee in a gulp , picking up the Blue folder , "Annie have you seen Mister Donovan?"

"Downstairs."

"Thank you."

The receptionist didn't reply to her , to which she shrug , everyone in this company was so snobby for no reason, she pressed the Elevator button, "Hold that Miss Gilbert."

She stopped the Elevator from closing when she saw Damon followed by Bonnie Bennet approaching towards it , "Your coffee sir." Bonnie gave him his cup , "Just get the plane back Miss Bennet , arrange something for Kat okay? I have to go."

"But Mister Michaelson-"

"I know Miss Bennet but I already did commitments , after I come back from LA , I'll meet him first thing."

Bonnie nodded backing off as the Elevator door closed , Elena held her breath , as he pressed the ground floor button , then smiled at her , "Good morning."

"Good morning." She smiled nervously.

"you look sleep deprived , has Miss Bennet exhausted you?" he narrowed his eyes a little. Elena felt so disappointed , if she would have known that she'd bump into him , she wouldn't look this way , not today, then she slapped her self mentally , why should she impress him? He was just her Boss. "Oh no she's very nice to me , I have my finals going on and I hardly studied the whole semester with all this running around."

"You can always take an off." He said then looked down at his watch , "Jesus Christ I am late."

"Mister Salvatore , Your coffee." She shrieked seeing how turning his hand had made it spill down , he clenched his teeth , "Damn it."

"I am sorry – I am so-" she spoke looking for tissues in her bag.

"Why are you sorry you did nothing." He said looking down at the big stain on his shirt.

The Elevator door opened and she followed him outside , "You don't have to go home and change , I can help you clean it in five minutes."

"You sure?"

"Yeah come hurry." She lead him to the bathroom , he closed the door behind him as they entered the large restroom of this ground floor.

"take it off." She blushed a little saying that , he hurriedly took off his coat , Elena turned away to a side avoiding his perfect Greek God sculpted body – of course , he had an amazing body, everything about him was unbelievable , like as if the man got up daily to impress and make anyone feel less and insecure without trying. She wished she could remove the blood red blush in her cheeks before he'd notice, she couldn't help looking a little every two seconds.

"Here." He handed her the shirt, she took it with a huge nervous gulp , unzipped her bag , taking out a box.

"You have detergent in your bag?"

"Baking soda." She replied turning on the hot tap water , "I don't usually DIY stuff but this really works , with vinegar – it's just magic."

"You have vinegar in there?" he peeked into her bag.

"No- pfft I don't carry a whole kitchen , but I do carry this , my mom taught me this and , it has saved me in tons of dinner parties." She looked at him after a sigh , "See all clean."

"Wet." He pointed out.

"Well-" she looked around and then walked over to the hand drier , putting her hand in front of it , when it started , she let it dry the shirt, "Now I didn't DIY this , it's just some Rowen Atkinson knowledge." She chuckled , when she turned back he was right behind her , his blue wide eyes boring into hers , "Shirt."

He broke her daze, she handed over the shirt unable to look away from it , He chuckled , "We cant be around Miss Gilbert and Coffee , because at the end-"

She zipped up her bag rolling her eyes, "I didn't ask for this to happen , maybe you shouldn't be drinking Coffee."

"Maybe I shouldn't." he pinched the bridge of his nose, "But on the bright side , I'll be depriving myself of seeing your hidden talents." His eyes darkened for a second , there was this silence she didn't want to end , "You're getting late."

He wore his shirt looking at her as he buttoned it , "Good luck on those Finals Miss Gilbert."

She put out a smile nodding as she left the room , heading for the storage like Bonnie had told her.

….

Present

He didn't have her new number , he couldn't call her but she bet he was desperate to reach to her, anxiety and worry must be gnawing at his soul. She didn't know why , but she felt satisfied – so satisfied first time in months.

Her statements like , "My morals weren't allowing me to endorse the brand." Or the one where she said , "I support a company which is ran by fair play , not something that is alarming to our safety and draining the economy." They must be making him scream in frustration , reporters were asking him questions and all he was doing was being the man he loved pretending to be , smiling , saying he didn't know why his warm and homely company was being pointed out so harshly. Acting so oblivious to the point where he could be given an Oscar , at least a nomination.

She was replaying the interview videos on her laptop , the smirk not fading for a second, he looked composed and calm , so polite , but she could read his eyes , after all she loved the man , she knew what he thought , how he scratched his temple when he got anxious , how his fingers shook in between a frustrating conversation.

"Elena?" Caroline walked into the room , "Matt Donovan has called , Mister Salvatore wants to talk to you."

She smiled getting up , "Just text him my number , tell him that Damon can call me." she couldn't help but jump with joy as she accomplished in what she wanted , and that was to get a reaction out of him , Caroline nodded doing as she said.

Elena sat on the stool in front of Caroline's vanity brushing her hair , as her phone started vibrating she giggled , "one."

"Pick it up?" Caroline said handing her the phone.

Elena shook her head , "Oh let him suffer a little , I suffered didn't I ?"

"Elena this is so un-necessary."

"Seventy- one times more and I'll pick up." She flipped her hair away , and reached out for the moisturizer as her friend looked at her like she didn't recognize her. "That's how many times you called?"

Elena nodded , putting the cream all over her face and her arms , "And you know what he did Care- he never picked up. He could have picked up and said , I cant make it Elena , there's an emergency , but happy birthday."

Caroline could see Elena's voice breaking.

"If you hate him so much, why are you crying?"

Elena looked at the phone vibrating , "Because I don't hate him."

"You're still gonna go back to him?"

She shook her head, "Caroline , there's no going back , because he left me , I didn't."

The phone kept ringing and ringing. Damon knew her game. He knew she loved the payback game. On the exact Seventy-third call , she picked up, "Hey baby."

"I don't want to talk over the phone."

"So that's why you called seventy two times , let me tell you Damon , when someone doesn't pick up Seventy two times , they just don't want to talk."

She heard him hiss. Which made her smile wider.

"Elena you're going to regret this?" his voice doing it's best to stay composed. She laughed , "Are you threating me? How stupid of you- when you know how the inner journalist in me just wants to blurt out every fucking detail of your life."

"What do you want?" his voice down from it's fake composure to what Elena knew. "Money?"

She threw herself back on her bed , "Why would I want the money, last time I checked I am still the most wanted model in new York."

"You can be unwanted as fast as you turned wanted , I made you the woman you are today." He said in a low growl.

"Whatever, I'll be moving to my home town with my brother , do a 9 to 5 , but God I'll love to see you ruined." She played with her hair.

She heard him sigh , "why are you doing this?"

"You know why." She flipped on her tummy. "You know how to stop me."

"I-I Elena , why don't you understand?" he tried to clutch on to his previous composure talking softly. She frowned , did he thought this would work on her? His fake concern. "because you don't understand , because it doesn't hurt you- you don't care." She shouted at him.

"I do care." He tried to calm her down. "Fuck off Damon, its far too late for you to relapse, I know you , if you didn't had the guts to carry this relationship, why did it take you two fucking years to decide?"

"If you go on doing more interviews , I know how to deal with you – my way." He warned , back to his actual, real tone. "You told Caroline didn't you?"

"What are you going to do about it? I don't care about anything anymore, not the fact that I love you or that you broke my heart a million times , not that you-"

"I made no promises to you that I broke Elena , I've told you what you were- a pit stop." He said harshly. The words sliced her once more , that was what he had said before , her eyes pooled in tears , mascara running down her face , She looked at Caroline who was watching her with a sympathetic look , she wiped her face off the tears, "That's what its all about , not about Katherine , the baby or the money- but the fact that you're done with me."

"Maybe I am."

"I cant wait to hear your remarks on more of my interviews , don't shake your fingers too much baby , it gives away the calm demeanor you're going for." She snapped hanging up the phone.

"I cant believe this." Caroline shook her head , "He was- he just-"

Elena nodded, "Oh you've seen nothing Care."

Caroline made her way to Elena , sitting by her , she wiped her tears , "Elena , I don't like this , he sounds deranged , hell you sound deranged , please – let's just stop this."

"I am not going to stop Care, I just need him to beg me – to go back to him." She looked up , "I know it sounds pathetic, it sounds desperate."

"Elena- you have to accept this and move on."

"I cant Caroline , every time I let it sink that- that we're over I want to die." She pursed her lips. "That's a break up process Elena , I promise you'll get over it. Come on , go wash your face."

After a whole half hour sulking she made it to the bathroom to was her face , stains of Mascara , lipstick all over her mouth , she turned on the tap , splashing water on her face.

"How much more time?" his voice boomed in her ears.

"Just a couple more minutes – I am not done with my hair yet."

"Remember the lowkey tag baby." He warned.

"I know. Just a little signature Elena gilbert hair up do."

"Na-uh , hair stays down- I like it that way." He requested.

"Damon! Just go get in the car."

"Hair down." He said once more before going away.

Elena cleaned her make up , dabbing her face with the towel. She looked like herself again, the non ruined version of her. Tucking her hair back , she closed the light going back to her room.

….

Two years ago

"I can't check them?" she asked the tall manager of the storage again, he nodded. "But I have been given orders by Miss Bennet to inspect it."

"Well I have been given orders by Mister Salvatore."

"Listen Brody I need to check it , Mister Salvatore will be fine , I am sure." She progressed to a box , the man held her arm almost pushing her back , "Ouch , that's not very nice."

"Miss Gilbert I suggest you don't meddle in things you have no authority over , this is my area." He said harshly. She pursed her lips , "Brody- Miss Bennet will not be listening to excuses."

"I don't care either." He shrugged. "I am not driving an hour back to confirm."

"Then just get out , an assistant to Mister Salvatore's assistant has no place here." He seethed. "Why are you being so rude? If you don't stop misbehaving , I'll have Mister Salvatore talk to you."

"Why don't you try." He didn't pay her attention.

Elena came back from the storage to her place , she was exhausted and studying made it worst , before she knew she was out on bed.

Beeping of her phone made her get up , she rubbed her eyes and reached for her phone , "Hey jer."

"Lena, hey how are you?"

"I am doing well Kiddo – what's up in Mystic Falls?"

"lena I miss you. Can you come back for a while- the place feels so weird."

Elena sat up , "Jer are you okay? Look I am still giving my finals- but after that I'll take a break , travel hours to see you." Her brother sighed , "Lena I just have this crazy feeling like some crazy thing is going on with you – are you okay?"

"I am fine, I have the shittiest job ever – but I am okay." She sat against the headboard, "I will come over the summer and then we'll go see Jenna- she's probably missing us too."

"She is , she calls fifteen times a day , and you never call , both these things are annoying."

Elena immediately felt guilty for ignoring her only family , "Jer I've been so busy, i am so busy I delay peeing some times." She chuckled , "Thank God you called because I have to study and I just slept."

"Lena – don't tire yourself." He then chuckled , "I don't want to sound like mom and be all like are you eating?"

"Okay Mom." She rolled her eyes , "Just focus on high school , don't party all the time and please don't fail anything."

"Yes Ma'am yes"

..

..

She looked up at Bonnie as she stood in front of her table , arms crossed across her chest, "We need to talk."

"I swear I told him that I needed to check but he just kicked me out Miss Bennet." She explained before even asked. "Brody told Mister Salvatore that you misbehaved , Elena the man has been working here for fifteen years , Mister Salvatore doesn't take disrespect to the workers."

"He pushed me out." Elena got up , "I was everything but rude to him."

"Mister Salvatore said that he will talk to you about it when he gets back from LA."

"Miss Bennet the whole reason I talked to him was because he told me to." She said in a pleading voice , Bonnie narrowed her eyes , "Are you pointing fingers at me Elena Gilbert , you've been working here for a month and you think you can point fingers at me?"

"No you're getting me all wrong." She felt feeling too trapped all of a sudden , "Okay- okay Miss Bennet I am sorry , I'll talk to Mister Salvatore , I'll explain myself to him."

"You should because he's not happy." Bonnie huffed.

They both turned seeing Meredith coming inside , she nodded at Bonnie , Bonnie gestured towards Elena.

"It's Mrs. Salvatore right? She doesn't want me to work here." She asked understanding there inter reaction.

Bonnie turned to her , "You think everything revolves around you? Mrs. Salvatore has a lot to do with her time than doing numbers on you."

Elena shrugged sitting down , "Okay Miss Bennet whatever you say."

"Miss Gilbert just because Mister Salvatore has been generous to offer you this job that you so not deserve doesn't mean you own this place and that you'll go around misbehaving with workers unchecked. You are no exception." Meredith scolded her.

Elena packed her bag, "I am already done for the day so I'll just take off and it's okay I don't need the kick out from Boss, I am done working here."

"This is so unprofessional." Bonnie muttered. Elena sighed taking her bag dialing a number on her phone as she walked outside.

…..

She was resting against her head board swapping channels, her hand digging into popcorn bowl in her lap as she stuffed them in her mouth. When Caroline called her she picked it up , "Where are you Care? I am going to Mystic tomorrow."

"Elena I've been looking for you all over the campus , you're home?"

"Ahuh." She stuffed more popcorn into her mouth , "I got fired -again." She huffed.

"What?" Caroline gasped , "What did you do?"

"Oh just got manhandled and then thrown out for the fact that I quote Miss Bennet 'misbehaved' with a worker." She ranted on the phone. Her bell rung to which she groaned , "Don't tell me you invited Ty over care I just need one night of self pity."

"I didn't."

"I am just done with New York Care, I am done with new York , the harder than algebra routine and my freaking failing jobs , I swear it has nauseated me." she opened the door and her jaw dropped her Boss standing in front of her.

"Hello Elena?" Caroline's voice broke the silence of a solid minute.

"I'll call you back Care." She hung up , then looked down at her ugly gray sweat pants and her , graphic T-shirt in detest , then up at him , "I'd invite you in but it's a mess."

"I'm sure I've seen worse." He shrugged carelessly , Elena looked around seeing if he had someone else with him.

"Just me."

"Come in." she gave him way , then closed the door after them , The music from the T.V filling the silence , she went ahead and turned it off , "I usually don't keep this place like a rat hole but I was – not in the mood to clean up." She cleared up space on the sofa dusting the cheese crackers off it. "Sit."

It was amazing how today she wasn't feeling attracted to him at all , maybe because she was hell worried about her future. She was questioning her abilities every second in her brain.

"Can I get you something? Tea? Un spilled Coffee?" the way she said it made him chuckle , he held her arm making her sit with him, "You look bummed."

"I was reported of your expression of displeasure over my professional misconduct." She kept her tone stable , ignoring the goosebumps that her body experienced with his close proximity. He rolled his eyes , "I don't know who reported that Ma'am , Bonnie told me over the phone that you left, seeing how badly you had wanted it, giving it up like that didn't suit you, I cant say I wasn't disappointed."

She nodded looking at the one crack in the wall in front of her , she was so embarrassed of this place , herself , that crack that she wanted to fix so bad but she couldn't , she didn't have time or energy. "I know I am just- so sorry Mister Salvatore , I really thought I was eligible."

"You being sorry but you never do anything to help that." His voice was firm , as if trying for her to look at him , she didn't. she was busy looking at that crack in the wall. She would never be able to fix it , she could never replace her parents, she could never live like that again. The feeling nauseated her, the spice finding it's way to her eyes , she covered her face with her hands , hiding how she was finally facing the music, not denying the situation and believing that indeed she was doomed.

"Elena." His voice was soft , she felt his hands on her shoulders , "Look at me."

She shook her head leaning over her lap , "I didn't know what I was thinking , I am not experienced enough to balance it with my studies , it just got out of hand Sir , I am so sorry." He moved her hands away from her face , her cheeks were red , eyes puffy from where tears were rolling down on her cheeks, she was biting her lip to refrain from crying out loud, "I am moving back to my town , things are easy there- I cant make it here , it was easier when Dad was alive."

His thumbs wiped away her tears , "You're just being too responsible for your age, once you balance-"

"But I cant balance , I didn't have any idea how this is going to be this hard , no one wants to talk to me , everyone acts like I scammed to get a job or something , it's so frustrating- I swear I didn't even misbehaved , I just did what Miss Bennet told me to, to check the boxes."

"That's what she said?"

"Ahuh- and when I did , Brody got rude for no reason- I told him I'll tell you and he just kicked me out f there." She said between sobs. He sighed , "Oh that's okay Elena." he got a little ahead wrapping his arms around her , she rested her head against his chest , crying into his fragrant expensive shirt as he patted the back of her head, "You didn't need to quit the job- I was going to clear things between Brody and you."

She shook her head, "I don't want to clear anything, I just don't want to work there , I am so sorry Mister Salvatore , I am not what I claimed , I disappointed everyone , but I just don't want to go back , I just want to go home to Jer."

His fingers massaged the back of her head , "Okay even though it seems like a kindergarten fight- if you wanna quit , you can , but at least stop crying."

"I am sorry."

"Stop being sorry." He said softly , "You want the driving job or something?" he chuckled to lighten her mood , she looked up at him , "I lied , I don't know how to drive." Tears filled her eyes again, "I just got so worried I blurted it out- I cant drive."

He pursed his lips , "Well that's what I thought, okay stop with the crying, you go get a break and when you feel okay, you can call me and we'll see if we can fix this problem."

"I am not coming back."

"You are." He said firmly , "Because I'll be waiting." She parted from him with most reluctance and wiped her face , "I am-"

"Don't say the word." He hissed. She bit her lip, "I annoyed you with my apologies?"

"That's enough of that word I wanna hear in a life time." He got up , "Elena I'll be waiting for the call."

"Why are you trying to help me?" she blurted out. He shrugged, "because I care." He walked to the door , she asked him again , "Why do you care?"

He turned around , he eyed her from up to down once , his eyes rested on her puffy red innocent face , "There's something about you."

Four freaking words and it started it, rekindled that flame, or she could say fire deep inside her skin that she knew only he could put off, he was the water she required.

…

Present:

Hot water showered down on her body , as she washed off her conditioner from her hair letting her fingertips massage her scalp when she heard her friend's far voice , "You might wanna come out , someone's here to meet you."

Elena felt a smile creep up her lips , she quickly turned off the shower wrapping a towel around her body , gently squeezing some water out of it. Not bothering to put anything on other than her towel that ended above her thighs , she opened the door to the bathroom , following Caroline's voice to the living room, she frowned seeing her visitor, "What are you doing here?"

Caroline gasped seeing her , "Elena."

She ignored her friend, looking at the light brown haired man on the sofa , sitting as if owned the place , he smirked raising his glass a little , "Get me some more sweetheart."

Caroline took his glass, Elena cocked her head to a side sitting on the sofa in front of the table , "Stefan, what do you want?"

He held up his finger , reaching into his pocket , he pulled out a folded newspaper, "I read your recent interview, the last time I saw you, I had doubts about you and my brother, but turns out , I was right all along." He held the glass that Caroline handed him and she sat down on Elena's side.

"What are you talking about?" she narrowed her eyes. He chuckled humorlessly, "Do you think I am stupid? I am sure of your affair with him. If you were not this petty little girl I wouldn't be so sure, but now I am."

Elena bit the inside of her cheek as he continued , "I am not here to know details of your vomit inducing relationship , but I am here for a deal."

"What kind of deal?"

"You want revenge because he dumped you , I can help you with that, and make a lot of money in the process." He took a sip from his drink, "I have his stupid wife wrapped around my pinky."

"You. It's you!"

"Damn right it's me , I was the one who knocked her up – my bad." He grinned shamelessly, "She has a dream , me and her- the baby , huge house to ourselves, so much money we can swim in it and the only thing that stands in between is Damon."

Caroline swallowed thick, "So , Elena cant do anything about it?"

Stefan rolled his eyes, "Anyone who wants to hurt him as bad as her can absolutely help." Elena leaned forward pouring herself a glass, "What's your deal?"

"I don't want Katherine , I never had, my father wrote off everything to the eldest, the smartest he presumed, I fooled around with Katherine to afford my lifestyle , I got her to make Damon sign an agreement that if Damon is the one to dissolve the marriage in other words cheat or anything – he will lose sixty seven percent of the company shares to Katherine , I own a total fifteen percent in the company- which leaves us eighteen percent to Damon himself , three percent of the profits from that go to My late father's trust foundation"

Elena leaned back sipping her drink , slipping her one leg over the other as he continued , "You help me reveal Damon , I trick Katherine into writing the money to me after the divorce, lets be honest , Damon is not coming back to you."

"We." He pointed to the space between them , "Can be where they are , my brother will be stuck with the unaffordable child support of my baby , while you and I-"

She got up , "You and I will get the money , all that Damon yearns for , that fucking company." She leaned down sitting on the arm of his chair, "Is that what you want?"

He looked up at her smirking, "Well it's what I expect."

"Elena this guy is a bigger fuck up then his brother." Caroline squealed , "Don't make a deal-no!."

Elena turned her head to Caroline , "Shh, you wanna live your life in this excuse of a house or do you want to join hands with your friend Caroline , your pick."

"Elena he's not making you a fair deal , he hates the woman he made a child with for God sakes."

"He hates her because she is a cunt." She seethed , then looked at Stefan , who was looking at her brows raised , "A cunt who has no concept of protection."

"Don't be so harsh on her , you're no better." He raised his glass at her , she clinked her glass with his , "Just shut up and tell me what do you want me to do."

…..

…..

Golden lights , divine fragrances , beautiful and classic clothing. Elena eyed everyone entering the industrial Gala , draped in a skin tight strapless white dress , hair in polished curls , her arm around Stefan's arm as they entered the party , flashes of the cameras on the Carpet, Stefan pulling her in whispering something which she couldn't understand from all the shouting, People calling her name, she beamed at the cameras , waving at people, giggling once or twice to Stefan's witty jokes.

"Elena here Elena!" Reporters calling at her , she waved at them , "I am listening."

"Didn't you just depart from the Salvatore companies recently?" she never saw the face from all the flashing, she turned to Stefan giggling, "I did depart from it , I am no longer an ambassador."

"Why is Stefan Salvatore escorting you?" a female shrill voice asked , Stefan acted all innocent and flustered , "Come on guys , she's not endorsing me."

"He's not a product." Elena put her arm around him, "Sorry guys date night!"

"Elena one more question!" more calling. Stefan , like the perfect gentleman guarding her from the swarm of paparazzies towards the hall.

So many models looking at her enviously to , she was the 'trend talk' on the daily , she nodded looking Katherine eyeing her in distance , her body wrapped in a mustard dress, eyes smoked out , intense curls in her hair. She was gnawing at her perfectly manicured nails seeing her with the blonde, she smirked at her , leaning close to Stefan , resting her head on his shoulder. In a second her smirk faded slightly seeing her weakness, the man himself appear , lean down on his wife's chair , handing her a glass of water. Seeing Katherine's stuck stare , he looked in the direction, their eyes locked, Elena felt her throat going dry at his intense blue orbs, she recomposed herself in a second , the smirk reappearing on her red lips. She turned her head away from him turning to Stefan, "Don't you think you're drinking too much?"

"Helps with the puppy eyes." He chuckled and pressed a kiss to her temple , his hand pressing her shoulder, "You know pretending you're the only woman in the room."

She narrowed her eyes, "Huh- is it that hard?"

"It's not." He licked at his lips briefly , "You don't think Damon's your bitch for no reason?

"He was my bitch." She rolled her eyes. Stefan cupped the side of her face, "I can be your bitch, it's easy." His thumb stroking her red lower lip, "I mean any man with a working and functioning penis would want to be your bitch."

She held the glass from his hand, "You should stop drinking now."

"I would-"

A cough interrupted them and Stefan turned his green eyes to blue ones. "Brother, you're here." Stefan as good at pretending.

"You'd know if-" he looked at Elena then stopped, "I see you're enjoying with our former ambassador."

"Very much if I must say so." Stefan looked back at her , "I just landed last week and we ran into each other at the gym. Don't need to introduce I guess."

"I'll let you guys talk." Elena got up from her chair , "I am gonna use the restroom."

Stefan pressed a kiss on her palm letting her hand go as she picked up her purse , giving Damon one last look , he clenched his teeth. She gave a light shrug heading towards the restroom.

Stefan smirked watching the whole reaction on Damon's face. He sat in Elena's place , "What are you doing with this whore?"

"What do you mean?" Stefan acted surprised seeing Damon's collected behavior slid off. He closed his eyes as if keeping it together , "Stef, look brother , the girl has crazy ideas in her head, she tried to harm the company one too many times- she wants to tarnish my entire reputation, what did she say about me to you?" his voice almost desperate.

"Nothing, she told me nothing, is there something to tell?" Stefan acted oblivious.

"So why would she leave the company , give those interviews , she wants to grab at something here." Damon narrowed his eyes. Stefan frowned , "But she never said anything like that , she just said Bennet , Donovan – bothered her enough to leave , just said everyone was getting sick of her fame outside the company."

Damon could not believe, Elena would definitely spill beans about him , their relationship , he wasn't stupid enough to ask questions , "That's what she said?"

"Mm hmm." Stefan reached for his glass , "So now that I have your blessings , cheers , lighten up dude- stop worrying about work for a while."

Damon tried to smile , then got up , his eyes looking everywhere – he quickly walked back to Katherine , "I have something to do- just ask Bonnie if you need anything."

"Where are you going? The media is here , everyone's clicking pictures , I don't want to look like a old pregnant trophy wife sitting all by myself." She snapped

"Kat- I really have to go, you'll be okay , we made the appearance together , nothing is going to make you look bad." He touched her shoulder , she moved back and out of his touch , "fine , go!" he leaned in and kissed her temple. Then he turned to find the restroom.

…

Two years ago.

She sat up in her bed , lips parted , chest heaving , her hand moved to her hair in between her rushed breaths, trying to fix her brunette locks, it was wrong , it was wrong to think about him like that , to fantasize that he was in bed with her , doing this sinful things to her tiny body. She stepped out of bed heading to the bathroom , getting out of her clothes , her breasts covered by her ruffled hair , but she could see the nipples poking out. She stepped underneath the cold water of the shower, her skin starting to get numb against the cold water, every time she'd close her eyes , all she would see was that body she had peeked at, his contoured chest , his defined abs, his strong arms , just the whole image of his perfect body. Unable to control herself , her hand reached to help the urge till it finished.

..

Caroline threw her bags on the sofa heading to the shared bedroom , on entering she found her Brunette friend plopped on her flat tummy on the bed , wearing lacy boy shorts , the white crop top she never wore anymore , wearing ankle length furry socks , hair wet , flipping pages on a magazine with one hand , her index finger in between her lips.

"You look-umm very comfortable for a person who was fired and miserable the past week."

She threw the magazine under her pillow , "What? When did you – can you at least knock."

"Well I did close the door pretty hard , I thought you heard me , what's that you got there?" she gestured to the magazine Elena threw under the pillow.

"Nothing, I was bored." She sat straight letting her feet over the edge of her bed , reaching for her sweat pants, she put them on , getting up from the bed. Caroline jumped to get the magazine , Elena shrieked reaching for it but Caroline got it first , "Eww what is this? The finance magazine?"

"It's a business guide too." Elena snatched the magazine out of her hand , "With complete Investopedia – which is like encyclopedia but for businessmen."

"Why are you reading this?" Caroline scrunched her face , Elena rolled her eyes , "I told you I was bored- now can you please stop judging me." Elena huffed her relief , stuffing the issue poster inside , Caroline would judge her for walking 6 kilometers to get the business journal for a damn poster , for a blue eyed man's poster. Elena put the magazine in her bag , her phone's annoying ring made her growl , she reached for it , "Hello."

"Elena- Miss Gilbert , it's me."

With that deep velvety voice of his , she felt like she'd slip in two seconds flat.

"Remember me?"

Of course , Elena screamed inside her head, unable to find her voice , she swallowed thick , "Mister Salvatore , of course , sorry i-" if she had checked before picking , she wouldn't be that surprised.

"That's fine- actually , I hope your back by now?"

She never went away , things weren't just wrapping up – she hadn't even left.

"I am home."

"That's swell- you see I have a four day business tour , Bonnie very conveniently got the stomach flu that too today- I know it's stupid of me to ask you to assist me , I have so many people working here , but maybe – you'll want to give us a chance then?"

She blushed, "I don't know- I mean" she coiled her hair around her finger in nervousness, "I'd love to, but I am obviously so bad at assisting – I don't want to mess it up for you, disappoint you further."

"That wont be a problem , I'll make sure you have a nice experience – come on , the guy's asking you to work for him?" he chuckled , "I really want to help."

Her heart grew warm to his tone , "You're so kind."

"Just because I know you can do this, you deserve this." His voice was encouraging, "If you don't want to let me down- you know what to do."

She pursed her lips , ignoring how fast her heart was racing, if she kept on with the call , he would hear her erratic heartbeat.

"I'll come." She leaned against a wall , supporting her jelly legs , "to help."

"That's what I expected."

….

Present

Elena tapped her hand on her warm neck , closing her eyes as the water calmed her nerves down , everything seemed such a scheme. She didn't know what she was doing. Destroying the man whom she still very much loved , he'll close all doors on her , but didn't he already. When she opened her eyes , her brown orbs widened locking with the intense blue in the mirror, she turned behind only to have her neck clutched in his hold, she gasped holding his hand, "Ouch- leave me!"

"Leave you? I left you but you had the nerve to meddle in my life." He seethed. She coughed, "Damon I'll scream – you don't want people to , ahh , know about this , or Stefan!"

"What's your game Elena?! " her leaned forward , his face inches from her, "Why are you here? Why are you here with Stefan?"

She pressed her nails in his skin, "Damon- cant breathe."

"You should have thought about it , before you decided to be a whore for my brother." He left her throat , she fell back coughing from the pressure , his hand slipped around her waist , "You feel like you're going to die right? Because I felt that way every second you were this close to him." His hand clutched her chin, "Who the fuck do you think you are?"

She looked up at him with fearful eyes as held her tight to him , "Earned a few bucks and you think you can raise your brows at me? the person who brought you here?"

"I'll be a whore for whoever I want! You chose already." She spat. He shook his head, "Oh no you don't , I see you around Stefan again, I will make you sorry."

"Damon you dont own a particle of me anymore , so go back to your snobby wife and let me and Stefan be – you had your share of the 'perfect couple' photos , it's time the public knows that I am too capable of carrying a trendy pop culture relationship." She elbowed his chest , getting him off her , she grabbed her purse , picking out her phone , she ignored his presence , she zipped her bag whilst dialing a number, her arm held by the man , she gasped as he pinned her against the door she was heading for , his lips crashed into hers roughly , his body pressing so hard to hers that she couldn't move from it to rid herself , but she didn't know if she wanted to, his hands cupped her silky puffy hair propping her head up to him as he processed her lips , she could feel him biting her lower lip , forcing her to open her mouth for him, his tongue coming in contact with hers when she did , once he was sure she wouldn't move , his hand left her arm tracing down her body to under her thigh , he lifted it , spiraling it across his waist as he pushed into her , letting her feel his arousal , she moaned , as he left her bruised mouth attacking her jawline with his wet kisses , she let her head fall back , "Oh-oh my God!" she moaned closing her eyes , "Damon p-please stop ah." She managed to say between her raced breaths.

"See? You cant be his- you're mine." He said in a low growl as he pressed a kiss to her swollen lips taking her lower lip between his lips. She gave in again kissing him back , till he pushed off her leg , moving back , parting his lingering lips from her , she pressed her hands on her chest , trying to catch her breath , he moved forward holding her elbow to move her out of his way, she held his wrist, "You were the one who suggested to we forget about it and move on."

"I said nothing about moving on." He rolled his eyes. She clenched her teeth, "What do you want- you don't want this relationship , you don't want to give it up, you don't let me go, at the same time you act like this , like you loathe me."

He shut the door with his hand pushing her against it , this time his eyes firm , "Don't question me , you will do as I say, get it?"

"You cant expect me to not want a future- to not want more." A film of tears covered her eyes making them look like melted chocolate, "If you don't give it to me , someone will."

"No one will." He said in a warn, "Understand? Now clean all this mess up and go tell Stefan you're extremely sorry for cutting the date short, you'll be going home now."

"But-"

"No buts , go home now." he said sternly. He moved her out of the way , she pursed her lips as he ran a hand in his hair to fix it.

"Will you call me?" she hated asking this every time , every freaking time she had to ask him this , she had to wait hours and hours. He didn't say anything just fixed his collar looking picture perfect like he had before coming here, She held his arm, "Damn it, answer me Damon , are you going to show up to see me- like I had expected you at my birthday."

"Elena don't you have anything to do with your life?" he held her hand on his arm removing it , "Damon stop behaving this way, either you say yes or no , i swear Stefan has much to offer." She muttered quick seeing him leave.

"You'll not go with him." He said firmly, She fixed her hair , cleaning the corners of her mouth as she adjusted her dress, "Try and stop me."

…..

Thankyou for the support on the previous chapter , this one is much longer, please leave your thoughts about the story in the review section, if you suggest a happy ending or a- bad one.

This story is going to be 10-12 chapters max , I'll be posting based on the response , since I'm still in my start semester , I'll be posting regularly.

Now go on and press the button (THE REVIEW ONE) you naughty pals! What's your DE kink? I'll love to add your dream-kink in the story. Songspiration is Ridin by ASAP rocky , Good for you- Selena Gomez, heart wants what it wants by- Selena Gomez, Daddy issues- the neighborhood , Lolita- lana del rey


	3. Raising hell all over town

Chapter:3

"Damon! Hey are you listening?" Katherine snapped her fingers at him, he had zoned out during breakfast, "What?"

"Great , now I have to repeat myself." She huffed loudly, "Why has the publicist given me these stupid events to attend, I can't go okay, I really have to work in on my collection." He nodded, "I'll have Bonnie call them that you can't go."

"What is the press going to say about me? that I walked out of charity events? Why don't you ever understand my problems?" she gulped down her orange juice, "I am going to fire this publicist for making these stupid commitments on my behalf, I mean just because I am married and pregnant , doesn't mean I am some grandma to go door by door solving trivial household problems for the sake of your image."

"Kat it's not about that, it's about showing that – we're mature and contributing to the society , which helps the image but-"

"Again Damon , I am not fifty." She nagged.

"But you're thirty four – it's time you stop competing with ramp walkers and showstoppers." He took a bite from his toast. "What?" she rose her brows. "I am not having this conversation." He shrugged sipping from his juice. "Do what you want , you want to collaborate with pregnancy spandex or work with charities , your pick."

She shook her head muttering something , he sighed, "It's a choice Kat."

"I know where you're coming from, but don't you see it- how everyone is eyeing me at every event like I am some yesterday's news."

"What do you mean?" he asked looking up at her from his plate. "Every other new girl thinks she can out done Katherine Salvatore, that girl – Elena , did you see how arrogant she was last night, being a candy on your brother's arm , acting like she owned the place." Katherine seethed unknowingly.

"hmm." His mind started to replay last night, her face , her red lips in an arrogant smile, well until he caught her later and made sure she knew she can never be over him.

"Well if you must know I saw her leave with your brother." Katherine pulled out the napkin, "Why don't you talk to Stefan, she's messing with me , she tried to fuck up your company."

"She's doing it for the news Kat." He too wiped his mouth , "That cunning little bitch first got into the company and screwed it up , I don't want her in my house Damon. If that girl manages to seduce Stefan into marrying her-"

Damon clenched his teeth, "That'll not happen, why would she marry him?"

"Because she wants to be me." Katherine got up tossing the newspaper at him, "They're the new talk couple, Stefan may not be as powerful as you but he's still a Salvatore."

"Kat, she's just doing this to get attention, I've already talked to Stefan, this is not going to happen." He looked at their pictures from the carpet in disgust.

…

…

…

"Why didn't you call me?" Stefan was standing at the doorstep of her vanity room. She turned back to look at him and then her hair stylist , "Janet can I have a moment in privacy?"

"Sure."

"Please tell the makeup team to wait outside." Elena said as the red haired women left , Stefan closed the door, "Damon met you didn't he?"

"Yes , he choked me." Elena turned with a sarcastic smile , "Told me if I go home with you , he'll put me in 'my place'. "

Stefan furrowed his brows , "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was calling you when that happened but things got out of hand." She got up her chair, "Trust me Stefan , we're going to screw him give me some time."

"How? How are you going to do this?" he grabbed her arms. "He'll come see me. I left with you , it's going to drive him insane."

"You sure? Because he was chipper at the office 45 minutes ago."

"Stefan trust me-"

Her phone's ring cut her off, she leaned forward getting it as Stefan looked over her shoulder, "Oh sweet brother."

Elena grinned putting the phone on speaker, "Hello."

Stefan's brows raised as he heard his brother's voice , "I've texted you the hotel and check in name, I'll be there quarter to eight, bring no one , I have to talk to you."

"I thought we talked last night." She flipped her hair, "I'll see you there." He said quickly, Elena and Stefan could hear him driving. "What if I don't want to see you?" she said in a teasing tone. Stefan glared at her to which she held his wrist mouthing , "I got this."

"What do you mean?" he was getting angry, "Stefan asked me to dinner." She bit her lip. "Eight o clock Elena, you're coming." He hung up on her. Elena grinned keeping the phone back on the table, "I told you."

"Okay love , I might have under estimated you , I need proof Elena , get me a nice little video would you?"

She nodded, "I am going to be there 15 minutes earlier , I'll plant a camera or something." She looked in the mirror running a hand through her hair "He's so screwed."

…..

…..

…..

2 years ago.

Elena had never had an urge to impress someone this hard, not with the way she looked, they were doing a brewery ad campaign, there were numerous people who looked like God's gift to earth, she could not look the prettiest but she could look the most 'hard working'

A voice in her head continuously told her how stupid she was to try and impress a man who was so use to people giving their blood, sweat and tears to please him work wise, to impress a man who was just simply being kind to her, to impress someone who was 'not' available for a relationship , who was someone else's, but it happened unknowingly, trying to make him happy with her was out of her control.

"Come in." She heard his voice from the other side of the door , she entered the room only to be frozen in place when she saw him half naked , just in a towel as he sat on the sofa holding his hand out , she gave him the newspaper, "Good morning." He nodded , his eyes fixed on the newspaper, "Did you final the set? Where's the set plan?"

She kept a file on the table, "I've sent the make up and hair for the actors , they already had their breakfast , we've arranged extras , Mister Michaelson called, he said that payment for shipment will be transferred after the first lot is delivered and Miss Fell called , Mrs. Salvatore is going to Germany to meet her mother."

He nodded picking the file she kept on the table , flipping the pages, "Umm Elena , where's the third sequence? I don't see a set map."

She bit her lip, "The director hasn't decided yet."

"What? We're shooting for two more days and he hasn't decided yet? Tell him to decide will he." His voice polite but held firmness to it. She nodded , her eyes fighting hard to stay focused on anything but him, if she wasn't looking at his Greek god body, she'd look at his face, which was no less challenge.

"Elena?" he waved his hand in front of her. "Are you okay?"

She nodded snapping out of her thoughts, "Yeah I was just- thinking about set."

"What about it?" he asked getting back to reading the newspaper. "We can shoot on the beach- it's not that far away , it'll look good."

"That's a good idea Elena , why don't you add it in sweetie." He handed her the file , "Also can you please check where in the earth are my clothes, I gave them for ironing and I've called four times to check on it."

She nodded, "Yeah I'll go check."

"Thank you." He said reaching for his tea. She smiled turning around to leave , "Elena."

She heard him folding the newspaper, "I can call you Elena right?"

She nodded looking over her shoulder. "You're okay now?"

"I am doing great." She gave him a toothy smile and rushed out.

…..

….

…..

She was a nervous wreck running around to find Matt, "Mister Donovan this isn't my job, you were suppose to be taking care of the camera team, break's been over for thirty minutes , three people from the crew are not in sight and if it makes it any worse Boss is here."

The blonde haired boy frowned, "What? He hasn't been here on any sets , did he finally summed up his meetings?"

"I can't ask him what he does or not , please go get the crew members." She almost pleaded. "Elena you gave the idea of the set you should manage it."

"I just gave a damn idea." Elena stomped her foot, "I didn't know he'll like it , please go and don't embarrass me- boss will be here any-"

"Miss Gilbert."

Elena squeezed her eyes shut , fisting her hands , Matt's eyes widened seeing their boss walk to them , Elena mouthed , "Go find them." She turned around smiling , "Everything's under control."

"Yeah I trust you." He chuckled , nodding at Matt, "Everything under control?"

"Yes- we are just waiting for three crew members." Matt raised his brows at Elena . Damon turned his head to her , she gulped, "I did gave everybody the schedule Sir , I got it printed for them , break is over for over thirty minutes , I know we're lagging, I am trying to contact them but neither is picking up my call , I am so sorry."

He huffed, "Take a breath Miss Gilbert , I know it's not your fault. Have you had lunch?"

She shook her head, "I will after I collect the costumes."

"Matt please go collect the costumes , Miss Gilbert is not a crew member , she is assisting me." he ordered in a friendly manner, "and while you're at it , tell Greg to call in the missing people."

Matt nodded quickly get out of sight as quick as possible , Elena 's breath hitched when he held her wrist, "You look like you'll faint in the next two minutes, we're going to put some food in you."

Soon they were seated in the restaurant near the beach , she was looking out the window while he ordered them food. Her hand constantly running in her hair , she opened her schedule diary toc check in things, "Even if they come back now , everyone had been so lazy on this set, I think we'll need one more day to cover it , might as well omit it." He reached for the diary closing it, "We're not going to do that, if it takes one more day , we can stay , that can be afforded."

She sighed, "Can I say something?"

"Sure."

"I know that you trust me enough to assist you but umm , once I go back I can't do this." She played with a bracelet on her wrist, "No one wants to work with me. I don't know why, I don't want you to do anything about it and fuel it further, I am moving to Mystic falls." She saw the change in his expressions , he looked upset rather than disappointed, "Well if that's your choice I understand."

She gathered strength reaching for his hand and held it softly, "It has nothing to do with you, you're an amazing person, it's me. I can't take the pressure of working under so much criticism just since you were nice enough to give me a job."

He looked up and nodded, "Okay. At least you're not upset with me."

"No way." She grinned pulling her hand back , he looked down at her hand, "That looks like an antique."  
She grasped her bracelet he had pointed at to make conversation, "Yeah it's my Mom's , my grandma gave it to her on her wedding , it was given to me after her death."

"You wear that everyday?"

"No" she shook her head, "Just when I am missing her, mom loved the beach."

"Then we're definitely giving it another day." He said with a light smile, "You know so you can be as close as you want to be to your mother's spirit." She bit her lip, "I wouldn't mind."

….

….

…

Present:

A knock on the door startled her , she got up flipping her hair as she went to the door , looking back she checked the two cameras she had planted there, opening the door she was disappointed to see a staff member, "Yes?"

"I'll take you to your room."

"This is the room." Elena frowned. "No leave your bag and phone here and follow me."

"Of course." Elena stomped her foot as she reached for her coat and followed the man. He took her to a room on the other floor. The man opened the door for her and went she went inside , it closed behind her. She swallowed thick going ahead into the large suite. She saw him facing the window , perhaps smoking. Elena fisted her hands, "You shouldn't have done this , why did he take away my things?"

"Because I paid him." He turned around and shrugged. "You don't get this far in life when you're not this cautious." She nodded, "or this much of a dick."

He grinned, "Look at you, pretending to hate me. " he walked to her, "What's the plan with Stefan huh? I told you not to leave with him."

"And I told you that you should try and stop me." she seethed.

"Don't play with fire Elena, you don't have any idea how bad this will end for you." He held her elbow, "If you think you'll get my brother head over heels for you , which is pathetic and so-" she interrupted him, "Why? What's so 'unacceptable' about me Damon? I mean we were solid until a month ago, if you must know , I like him , I like him a lot, he's twenty seven , he has an amazing sense of fashion , I like his music taste and boy does he-"

"Shut up!" His eyes turned dark to a point where she would call them black , "What's wrong with you?"

She pushed him , "What's wrong with me? what's wrong with you? Why don't you let me move on Damon? It hurts you to see me with him right?" her hands clutched his collar, "Don't you think it hurts me when you do this to me? When you call me a fucking pit stop?" Her eyes filled in tears, "I don't even know what I did wrong, at least tell me why do I live this way, where I have to wait and wait for a call from you , where I cancel a whole party just so I could spend one night in the year that's important to me with you but you don't pick up the damn phone."

He bit the inside of his cheek, "It's still about that one birthday night?"

She shook her head, 'It's about two weeks before that, when you stopped calling me , when you stopped coming home, when you treated me like crap." She took a step back, "If you want me to not ruin your oh so perfect life then let me move on. Why do you care if it's Stefan or any guy on the street?" she turned around, "I was angry at you , but I cant force you to love me, because obviously you don't, this is the last time I am ever going to meet you."

She couldn't move on like that, this easy, she couldn't share her life with someone other than him, he thought. For the last two years she was the only girl whom he had trusted enough to let see the real him, the flawed version of him, a person who was ugly inside and unacceptable , but she had loved him for it too. She had not judged his life style or his ways. "If not Stefan than some other guy but I am never letting you hurt me again."

He held her arm turning her around to look at him, "Don't lie to yourself." She gulped, "I've stopped. I lied to myself two years ago when I told myself you loved me , I lied to myself that It'll be okay, that it's okay to be in love with your sick ways, but it's not."

"Elena." he said her name softly, she cupped his face, "You like it when i suffer from the torture you put me through, when I am needy and desperate right?"

He shook his head, "If I choose you , I lose everything else." She leaned in slightly, "Then let me go."

They kept looking at each other till he started moving her back , "That's what I've been avoiding , stop asking me what I want more in my life, because I cant lose either." She fell on the bed under him , he towered her , his hand cupping the side of her face , "I'll go crazy if I lose everything, and then I'll be miserable , maybe I'll start to hate you, and I never want to do that." She raised up a little taking off her coat, "How much more hate is there to show? Face it, you already hate me because I am risking the money, all the drugs, everything that keeps you going."

she slipped her coat down to her wrists which he took off throwing it aside, "I don't hate you, I never can, no matter how many of those infuriating statements you give to the media, because I know I still want you around."

He traced his finger on the strap of her dress, his favorite color, before she could speak his lips were on her , she cupped his face as his tongue battled with hers , she moaned into his mouth as his hand traced back her shoulder to unclip her hair from her soft lower bun down into long locks of chestnut hair. She pushed him away slightly, "Then say you're sorry, say you'd never do that to me again." Her breath mingled in his as he tried to pull her in , she pushed him, "Say you'll not do that, you'll be with me."

"Elena stop being irrational." He cupped her face, "I cant be with you , I have a family already." She pursed her swollen lips , every inch of her felt used, dirty, unloved. Blood started rushing in her body a bit too fast as she pushed him with a cry, "Then don't fucking touch me , go to your perfect family , be the guy that you love to be, stay away from me." she shouted at him as she threw her feet off the bed , grabbing her coat. "Stop Elena."

"No, fuck you! Fuck your family! Fuck your indecisive head." She pulled her hand away , he climbed off the bed , in a second he had her pinned against the wall, she punched her fists at his hard chest, "Let me go! I swear you'll be a dead man if you keep me here one second out of my will , you made a bloody choice." Her eyes were red, tears running down her perfect face.

"I didn't make any choice." He kept her pinned to the wall, pushing his ankle against her, "Yes you did, I am not going to be your hook forever god damn it , not until you realize you don't want to sleep with me anymore." Her shrill voice echoing in the room, he pushed his hand against her mouth, "Shut the fuck up."

She bit on his hand, "I will not! I'll tell everyone, about everything- everything Damon, the company, the drugs, your contribution to the-"

"Elena!" he growled, "If you don't shut the fuck up I'll make sure no one sees you again. Don't take advantage of the fact that I love you." His grip on her loosened, "Don't make me regret the two most beautiful years of my life, don't be the girl I don't love because I swear you do that, I'll never let you in again, never!"

Her erratic heartbeat starting fading, she looked at his eyes, she could swear on her life they were always filled with so much love for her, so much warmth that she never wanted to look away from them, that love was the reason she had accepted everything that came along with it, the past, the present. "Then why are you being the person I didn't fall in love with?" she said quietly, "Why are you making me do this, when you know all I want is you." She went ahead holding his arms, "That person who filled in for everyone I've lost, but now you can't even fill for yourself, how do I get it back? You'll find another pitstop soon, I can't find anyone with whom I feel parallelly in love with." She cupped the side of his face, "And you know what it makes me want to do?" her teeth clenched, "Destroy you, so you know how it feels to live this way, without something you're addicted to, I don't want to be the bitch you hate but just know you're making me do this."

He looked down at her lips, so inviting that he leaned in, "You can't destroy me little girl, I am Damon fucking Salvatore , and that means I am in power, like your fists your news stories hardly affect me, I am still the man I was yesterday, I was five years before this and I'll continue to be this way Elena. You want to stay, you have to come to terms with it." With everyone of his words she'd move an inch back to the wall, he hit his hand on the wall next to her , trapping her , "Why are you making me go through this? I can't , what's so different? Why does it matter, it didn't before."

"Because now I've realized how easy it is for you to leave anytime you want, without my say in it. Please Damon, give me something to hold on to." Her lower lip trembled as she broke into sobs , "I am fine with not being called Mrs. Salvatore or your girlfriend , but at least I need truth from you, because I wont hold on to , I swear I don't give two fucks about the money." She felt him wipe her tears , he slowly pulled her into his arms wrapping his arms around her , she dug her face in his shoulder, "I love you , just you Damon."

He nodded as he parted slightly , he leaned forward planting a kiss on her forehead, "I love you too baby. I am sorry." He picked her up in his arms. She held on to his neck as he carried her to bed and slowly placed her on the bed, "I should have known better."

"What?" she asked softly touching the side of his face, "That all you wanted was a drama free twenty second birthday." She chuckled , "And you had to be-"

"But there's always post birthday celebration."

"It's been five weeks almost."

He leaned down and left a trail of kisses down her jawline to her neck , she giggled, "Damon, ah , slow down."

…..

2 years ago

"Elena" he knocked on the door, she wiped her eyes of the tears, "Please go away , I don't want to talk right now."

"Open up the door." He knocked again, "Please."

She got up , the tears started to pool in her eyes, she tried to suck them her best as she opened the door for him, "I don't want to talk about it Damon." That was the first time she had said his name, but there was no other way of making herself clear to him, ever since she had lost her mother's bracelet in the water on the last day of set, she felt devasted, it was not anyone's fault, but losing something this close to her made her paranoid , like reliving the horrible memory of her parents death.

"Elena I understand what you're going through."

She shook her head, "You understand nothing. That was my mother's last- last memory." She felt her voice breaking up , "This is all a sign, that I was wrong to be here." She went inside her room , he followed her in closing the door after them , noticing instantly how many tissue boxes she had emptied , how her luggage was half packed for their tomorrow's flight.

"I'll never see it again." She gasped , "I am never going to see that thing that my mother wore all the time , that little bracelet had her fragrance, I know this is no issue for you because the women you know wouldn't even blink for losing a crappy bracelet , but to me it was important."

"I know Elena , I know that it wasn't just jewelry to you."

She wiped her face with the back of her sleeve, "I cant believe I lost it, I should have never worn it , I shouldn't be here in the first place. This is a sign that the universe doesn't approve my childish infatuation with you."

His eyes widened , "What?"

She realized her words a second later, he was looking at her confused , she pursed her lips, "I am sorry."

He didn't know what to do , she started moving back and forth to pick her stuff, "I am doing great today, I have no future, I just lost the one thing that held meaning to me, and now you know what I never wanted you to know that too in the worst way possible." She threw a dress in her bag, "This right here is my life, it'll never make sense, it'll never fall to place and i-"

"Why didn't you want me to know?" he asked arms crossed. she was stuck right there on her place , everything was zooming in and out of her, "Because it's wrong, feeling this way about you is wrong."

She threw the shirt in her hand in the bag wiping the tears that were forming in her eyes, "For the past few months, I keep saying it in my head over and over, but I don't want to believe in it , that it's wrong , I should have said that I couldn't come here , but I did , because I wanted to see you."

He sighed as he started moving towards her , she felt like the floor was slowly giving away under her , "That's all I wanted , no approaches, I promised that would be the last of it." He swallowed thick, "So you were never going to see me again?"

She nodded her head, his eyes were burning into hers and she couldn't look away even if she tried , she felt like she'd drown in those blue ocean blue eyes, "I was right about it, I lost my bracelet , it was a reassurance that my Mom was with me , that everything I do is not as screwed up" tears rolled down her red cheeks , she plucked out a tissue wiping her face with it, "Everything I do, aspire of , even think of is wrong. That bracelet was the best thing that happened to me and I lost it, because I didn't deserve it."

He pulled out a shining string on jewelry from his pocket , she only saw it when he held it in front of her eyes, "I found it."

She gasped as she grabbed it from his hold , inspecting if it as if it was hers, "Where did you find it?"

"In the water- doesn't matter." He shrugged.

"Oh my God." She bit her lip as tears started to fill her eyes again, "Oh God , you don't know how much this means to me , thank you , thank you so much." She wore It in a second , feeling relief wash over her, "I can never thank you enough." Everything was overwhelming , she just wanted to feel happy in this moment , appreciate the second chance of protecting this jewelry that meant everything to her, she leaned forward wrapping her arms around him, her heart beat picked up it's pace when she felt his arms around her body, she felt so protected , so cared for , like she hadn't felt in a while , since her parents died, she had always thought she'd never get to feel so depended again, someone who has her back , who picks up after her mess. "Thank you so much." She looked up at him pursing her lips, "You're the second best thing to happen to me."

"Elena i-"

"Shh you've done so much for me , I just want to thank you, please let me." she got on her tiptoes, "I promise I'll never try to interrupt your life ever, just give me two minutes." Her face was so close to his , their noses touching, she could feel the heat from his body as she closed the distance between their lips , slowly pressing a kiss to his warm soft lips , she moaned as she felt him kiss her back , this time her legs did give away from her but he held her closer not breaking the kiss, her body slowly lowering to the soft surface of her bed , she heard him move away the luggage case to the floor as he got on top of hers , his hands running down her body , causing to run electricity almost through her from head to toe, if he didn't stop now , she will probably forget why or what was happening. His lips travelled down her mouth to her chin, his kisses more forceful then before now. All that could be heard was the heartbeats , the racing breaths. "Damon-" she moaned running her hands through his raven hair, "You should stop before it's late." But she knew that wasn't what she wanted, she internally begged him not to listen to her.

"It's late already , it was late the second i saw you." He said as his lips crashed against hers again , his tongue fighting hers , dominating her perfectly working mind which had warned her against him a million times. The tearing of sound of her clothes , the satisfaction of him kissing every square inch of her body , worship it as if she was goddess snatched her power of thinking sanely, she didn't until then realize that how much she wanted him. Once he was inside her she felt like that want turned into need , how will she be able to move on from this , How perfectly did their bodies moved together , how he was so aware of how to bring her pleasure as if it wasn't their first time , in no time she was moaning his name in pure bliss as he drove her to heaven.

..

..

….

She had never been so satisfied in her life , she didn't know she could do this many rounds and be wanting more of someone so bad. She bit her lip turning over in her sheets to see him sitting against the head board , a cigarette in his hands, she had never seen him smoking or drinking so this was shocking slightly. "So you are a one night stand smoker." She said in almost a groggy voice , almost hating her voice after it came out. He looked at her , she could see his face lightened by the moonlight and to her , he had never looked more gorgeous , he reached out his hand for her , which she hesitantly held , he slowly pulled her forward till she was by his side , he wrapped his arm around her , "I don't do one night stands."

"Oh." She smiled as he lazily kissed the top of her head, "This doesn't happen every other day." She looked up at him, "This cant happen again Damon, this was a horrible decision , you understand that right?"

He shook his head, "Nothing's horrible Elena, I want you." His voice made her swallow thick, "I know but Damon you're-"

"That didn't stop you earlier." He smirked at her, "And I am sure it's not going to stop you in the future."

She shook her head sitting straight, "No Damon , I mean – I like you, but this is not right, we made a mistake , I cant undo it but I am going to prevent it from happening again."

"Elena what you are trying to save is not there." He held her in place as she was trying to crawl away, "It sounds cryptic , but do you think I'd be here bedding another woman if my marriage was like it seems?"

Frown lines appeared on her forehead as she looked confused, "What do you mean?"

"It's all media show Elena , there's nothing between me and her, I don't remember the last time we were around each other without any cameras or people." He cupped her face, "Me and her have been over for years."

"Damon you're making no sense, stop making things up, the marriage cant be fake." She said trying to drag herself away but he held on to her, "The marriage isn't fake , it wasn't fake in the start, just stay and trust me , I'll tell you everything."

"Damon-"

"Trust me." he cupped the side of her face, "Why would I lie to you after this? I never wanted to manipulate you into this Elena , trust me , or there hasn't been a moment in the past few months when I didn't think about you, where I thought of a million ways to get you but I just stuck to helping you.'

She looked at his beautiful face too long , his sparkling eyes soon convinced her to do as he told her to. "Fine, tell me." he sighed smiling- and she felt like she was seeing him smile for the first time, even though he smiled all the time , something was so different about this one, he leaned forward pressing a kiss to her lips , she almost lost herself kissing him back till he slowly pulled back pecking her once , he pulled her to his arms making her rest against his chest, "I am going to be telling you something , I've never said out loud."

"What?"

"You're right Elena , I married Katherine , it wasn't a fake marriage , I was in business school when I met her , she was the girl every other guy wanted , she was beautiful and sharp- many things." He slowly intertwined his fingers with hers, she looked up at him , a slight pang of jealousy hitting the base of her stomach when he talked about her.

"When I took over Dad's business after his death , we both got married , that was probably the most happiest I had been , I was living the dream , twenty five and running a great business, I was married to her- then." He sighed looking down at her , she bit her lip, "Shit hit the fan?"

He chuckled , "Well similar."

"What happened?"

His right hand slowly curled the strand of her hair falling close to her eyes on his finger , playing with it silently , looking at the piece of hair , "I found out that the company was not like it was showed to the world, there was some dirty business going around , stopping it wasn't even a choice , hiding it was a tradition which had been carried on by my father and given to me. The pressure, the horror from it made me as disgusting as my company , staying out all night , working , meeting people who'd kill me if I didn't. That's around the time I realized Katherine had started 'cheating' on me."

"Why would you think that?" she frowned.

"Well I never caught her , but word got around , I was ready to divorce her , even if my half company was hers after the divorce , I was just heartbroken at that point, so get this twenty eight years old , fearing death daily , and the reason I worked so much was sleeping around everywhere – I just got depressed." He finally looked her in the eye, "I am only telling you this because I want you to stay."

"Damon-"

"Then I hit the final nail on the coffin." He huffed, "I started staying out not acknowledging that my life was a mess, that I was a fucking loser, that's when I over dosed." She pursed her lips, "I thought that was a rumor."

"It was true , I was in the hospital very critical , and yet I was alone , that's when I was done. Because she didn't care if I lived or died." He seethed almost, "She was so ready to take over the property, act like the poor helpless widow."

She could see the slight mix of betrayal and hurt in his eyes, some anger as if he could remember it clearly, "All I had wanted was to see her when I wake up , but she wasn't there- a lawyer though telling me how my 'drug' problem was damaging to her image, divorce demands and all the suing- how ever that settled when her parents came and tried to 'put' us back into this , but I just couldn't anymore, we started acting like nothing happened , for all the people who wanted interviews , for public – but we stopped being together, different rooms , different cities." He swallowed thick, "we both are playing this silent game where one is waiting for the other to ask for the divorce and she knows damn well I wont do it , the last thing I want to do is lose everything I've been working for to her."

"So you'll just never divorce her?"

"Not until she does, if I lose the money, everything is going to be on front pages, everything that happens there in my company on front pages, tearing down my Father's reputation , my reputation, maybe I'll lose my life too."

"No don't say that." She shook her head as if she was scared from the thought, "I believe you, I just don't know what to do."

"Don't think just yet Elena." he turned to her holding her close, "Because you'll not like what you find on pondering."

"Damon." She touched his face, "I am not going to judge you, but me being in the equation will just confuse things further." He shook his head like a stubborn child, "You don't understand Elena , I need you, you don't know how bad is it to live this way, to act like I am doing so good but I know how far I stray from my old self everyday and it scares me , the first time I saw you- everything started to seem better, every time I met you , I just got more and more connected , I promised myself I wasn't going to drag you to doom with me but what am I going to do now? trust me I tried to control it." His forehead fell against hers as he spoke slower than before, "I am still not going to force you into this Elena because there is nothing I can promise you but a few moments."

He sat up making her sit too , she could see how tenderly he held her hands , looking into her eyes , the space above them illuminated by the moonlight as he spoke , "I never wanted to lie to you, I am not going to ever, I am not going to stop your life and you shouldn't because I am screwed up Elena, I am not the person you see every day. That's just me convincing people of someone I am not but I wont ever convince you of something I am not , you deserve to know."

His eyes were asking for an answer, she wasn't sure what she could say now, he pressed her hand , "You're just the bracelet I need." Her eyes dropped to her sparkling jewel around her wrist.

….

PRESENT:

The phone wasn't suppose to be ringing, because she didn't bring it here in this room , but yet she could hear it , her eyes snapped open at the ringing voice , the device's blinking lights indicated someone was calling , she furrowed her brows , 'how did it get here?' she thought as she reached for it, "Hello?"

"Where are you?" Stefan's voice boomed in her ears, she turned around to lie on her back, "Still there."

Looking around she noticed he wasn't there , maybe he got up before her, she sat up rubbing her eyes , she hated waking up alone , "Did you get anything?"

"No, he took away my stuff, but don't worry I'll soon get you an evidence." Elena got up walking around the room to see if he was there, "I'll call you in a bit."

"Okay."

She hung up looking around , searching for him, she ended up calling him after he wasn't there in the room or the bathroom.

"Pick up…" she muttered as she threw herself back on bed, random things in her head , she called him several times before she gave up and started looking for her clothes so she could check out.

…

…

"So he left again?" Caroline asked her as she munched on her salad while Elena was pretty annoyed by the recurring events , she dialed his number looking around the Café they were sitting in, "He said he wouldn't do that."

"Well believe him." Caroline teased her in a mocking voice, "how easy are you to convince? How does he get into your panties so easily?"

"Caroline shut up for a second, he's probably busy." Elena said redialing his number, Caroline held her wrist, "Trust me Elena , he's not going to pick up, you screwed up again, and you're scheming with his brother , playing them but you don't even know whose side are you on."

"I am on whatever side looks good in the moment." She shrugged, "He wouldn't do this to me."

Caroline widened her eyes, "Right, like he never did that before."

She rolled her eyes getting up from the seat , she slowly walked outside , looking around as she re dialed his number , it took a while before it went to voice mail , Elena bit her lip in anger , deciding on recording him a message, "Backing off so soon? Damon I've had enough of your games, now it's time we play my game , it's called : if you don't stop your games , everyone will know about George Lockwood." She smirked just picturing him listen to this. This was the last of her patience , if Damon wouldn't treat her right, Stefan had a pretty great deal , which came with reward and revenge all in one , she thought as she flipped the phone in her hands , when she turned around , she ran into Caroline , "Wha-"

"Elena , what's this all about?"

….

Sorry guys it's a bit of a filler building up to more angst and story, how do you think things are going?

Do you like this story? Any suggestions?

Let me know by writing your REVIEWS, I write a whole buncha words , hope my audience is as talented in the reviews ;) hehehe

And I am already sorry for grammar mistakes , they are a pet peeve of mine too


	4. Once upon a dream

Chapter no 4

A strand of her brown hair fell in front of her face, she pulled it away from her face, chewing on strawberry bubblegum as she was scrolling through a shopping site. "Elena." a voice made her turn slightly, "Did you serviced that table?"

She nodded not saying anything. Her phone was her only entertainment in her 4 to 10 pm job after her classes, semester break had been over for two weeks and she was busy with migration processes so she could move back to mystic falls. Jeremy was calling non-stop lately asking when she'd come back for a day or two, she had decided she will surprise him with her moving back there. She felt ashamed to still keep up with the company's news and events from media.

"There there." April looked at her phone over her shoulder, "You'll look bomb with that hair cut too." Elena rolled her eyes at Katherine's latest picture, which was breaking news that she chopped off a few inches. "Thanks but I'll pass." She basically loathed her style , it wasn't even because she almost had an affair with her husband but because the woman had been personally rude to her. She shut off her phone popping her bubblegum as she threw the device to her bag, "It's not even ten and this place is deserted."

"It's a week day , what do you expect?" April shrugged , clearing the counter, "You can leave if you want."

"Thanks, I have some packing procedures pending. "Elena wanted to mention how much she was looking forward to kissing the city bye, but some how it seemed to her April didn't care. She changed into her regular pink baby doll top and jeans. All ideas of how she was going to re-set back in Mystic falls, she'd be going to Whitmore. Weekends with Jenna and Jeremy.

She grabbed her coat and zipped it up , picking up her purse , she gave the counter and the sitting area one look before walking out. Her shared apartment with Caroline was about fifteen minutes from there. She put on some music to distract herself from slightly frightening quietness and dark. Golden lights fell on her , she wouldn't notice if they hadn't stayed longer than usual, she kept on walking , only increased her pace, the car started to move right beside her slowly, the honking got loud and she finally pulled out her ear phones to check as the glass of the window was moved down.

"Sit." She could hardly make the his defined features in the dark but that voice was enough to recognize him instantly, that was the voice that played over and over in her head and she'd use loud music to muffle it, she shook her head, "Go."

"We'll talk." He finally leaned forward and she could see him somewhat in the dim lights, "Damon."

"Sit." He repeated somewhat sternly. She stopped and his car to stopped, she heard the click of the door, and then silence , he was waiting for her to sit, random thoughts now, what was she suppose to do? Her eyes ran around to look at the silent street searching for anyone familiar before her feet started to move forward towards the car and she could bet he was smirking as she opened the door slipping in, before she'd speak he raced the car, not making any conversation. She sank into her seat , trying her best to avoid the fragrance from his body. Her eyes looking out the window now seeing where they were going.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked when she finally managed to find her voice, she would not dare look at him, being strong the best she could but she knew he would by the end of this conversation. "Disneyland."

She rolled her eyes at his answer, still not looking at him, by half hour , she could see the buildings starting to disappear from her view, it did give her a sick feeling in her stomach that she was out of the area she was partially familiar with, the cars were going out of view and soon the car was slowing near a cabin located in some woods , nearly seven kilometers from the highway. She didn't move till he freed her from the seatbelt by pressing the button, she turned to him , looking down at his hands instead of his face, "Talk."

He sighed , his finger lifted her chin , making her look at him, "I thought we were good?"

She pursed her lips , she could see her reflection in his eyes, "We were till I came back and realized I cant do that."

He narrowed his eyes, "Why?"

"I don't know , it seems wrong. I know that I didn't give you any explanations-"

"Yes , no explanations , you realize you're driving me crazy right? Tell me what's wrong so I can fix it." His touch was tempting as he cupped her face , his thumbs stroking her cheeks, she bit her lower lip, "You cant fix it , it's not there when I am with you , just when I get alone , everything starts to eat me up."

She heard a chuckle from his mouth , it did offended her somewhat seeing him laugh at her feelings like that , till he pulled her near , his forehead falling against hers, his hand caressing her ponytail hair , till he tugged at slightly freeing it from the band, "That just means I'll have to hunt you down every time."

"Damon." She started but stopped as his fingers started running in her hair affectionately , she closed her eyes from the pleasant massage , his soft lips brushed against hers slightly , she leaned forward catching his lips with hers not able to resist , her body feeling frantic again to touch him till wore her out fully. She was ready to let him ravage her in her seat , but in a second he was off her , making her think over her relapse moment for a minute , the door to her side opened and he slipped his arms under her , picking her up. It was all some blurry dark image , him being able to take her up to his cabin without her resisting it. There was no way she was resisting for right now. He was confident she wouldn't , he threw her bag on the couch , setting her down on it, she could finally see his face in the lighting of the house, nothing had changed, if anything he looked more of a temptation, his dark hair and complementing glass blue eyes, chiseled jaw line, unlike other days, he was not wearing a suit, a dark maroon shirt with jeans, the outfit swap might be causing it , but god he smelled like heaven. He cupped the side of her face leaning down , she closed her eyes as he kissed teasingly on the corner of her warm mouth, her whole body was on fire as he slowly took over her lips, taking her lower lip between his lips , she missed it instantly when he parted from her, "I've missed you these two weeks." His voice softer now as his hand ran down her body resting on her hip. "I gave you two whole weeks to clear your head, now you owe me this time." She licked at her lips feeling the taste of him on them , "Damon, it's just not me- I like you a lot, trust me.."

"Then what's the issue?" he leaned in making her decision more difficult, "You like me , I like you-" he winked running his fingers up her sides, she chuckled moving back, "You can have anyone Damon , if you feel lonely."

He rolled his eyes, "Why? I don't want anyone Elena , it's you I want , I run a fucking business empire , thousands of girls throw their selves at me for the money, you're not my narrowed down choice."

"Oh come on! I definitely am not the most 'prettiest' girl you've seen, we had freaking models on set Damon, blue-green eyes, big jugs." She got up , he kept his laugh back , holding her wrist , pulling so instantly , she landed in his lap , he secured her there by wrapping his arm around her waist, "I am going to say this the first and the last time, it is you that I crave, not any other woman , from the second I saw you to this , you're the first thing on my mind every day , you make me lose this control Elena , you realize the power you have over me , the withdrawals I feel when you're gone too long are by far the worst ones."

She whimpered as he rolled her under him holding her arms down, "It's not fair that you get to leave after getting me so obsessed with yourself."

She swallowed thick melting under his gaze, his large fingers lacing with her little ones , her heart skipped beat whenever he'd drop a soft kiss on her cheeks , she giggled when he licked her earlobe , "Damon , can I take a shower?"

"Now?" he sounded annoyed, "You smell -umm acceptable." She dug her nails into his hand, "Rude."

"What? You don't need a shower , you're completely fuckable." He said in a velvety voice , playing with the button of her coat, "Show me what you're wearing."

"Only if you let me take a bath after that."

"Umm that's a tough bargain, okay baby." He dropped a kiss on her lips , getting up to sit aside, she bit her lip , her fingers shivering as she quickly unbuttoned her coat , taking it off and threw it on top of her bag, he gazed down her baby doll pink top , "Umm it kind of has high school vibes."

"Yeah it's from when I was in high school , now don't ask about the under wear , it's granny panties."

He raised a brow , she got up , "It's comfortable. Now I didn't have any idea you'll want to 'abduct' me."

"I don't care honestly." He shrugged, "Now get in that shower before I change my mind."

She nodded, not staying to change her own mind, he gestured towards the dark room on the right, she went for it and after finding the right buttons, turned on the lights, this bedroom was huge, larger than the one she had booked for him on their trip, and that was a royal suite of some kind. Obviously the man had so much money. She couldn't even afford to be a guest in this cabin. She ran her finger on the fog staining the glass of the shower, enjoying the water flowing down her back, but it had been more than sufficient time, and the caffeine, mustard and ketchup smell was probably out of her by now. He must be thinking she drowned in there. Elena turned the tap to close it and opened the glass door to the shower , wrapping a towel around herself. She adjusted to the cold outside the shower booth and walked to the mirror, checking her appearance, the bathroom was loaded with toiletries but not makeup and she had to reach into her purse to find two lipsticks, a mascara , a tinted moisturizer Caroline let her borrow yesterday.

"Hey." His voice made her gasp, she turned to see him leaning against the door, "Oh, I was just getting ready."

"By all means." He grinned , not moving. She tried to focus in the mirror but couldn't with him looking at her with that grin on his handsome face. "What?" she shrugged letting out a sheepish smile looking down.

"I am sorry , am I being annoying?" he set his foot down , moving towards her , she bit her lip , shaking her head, "Which should I put on?" she held one lipstick in each hand , one of a plump shade and one more of a blood red color. He picked the red one, "I like this color."

She threw the plump lipstick into her purse , turning to the mirror , trying her best to avoid his gaze on her. His hand reaching in between moments to stroke her wet hair. "I have to get home after this , i don't have any classes but I have to go to Bell's for my job."

"You're going nowhere." He pulled her into his arms slowly turning her so she could face him, "What do you mean by 'after this.' "

She rolled her eyes, "After this as in drive me home after you screw me."

He pouted, "That's not nice, I want to spend time with you." He leaned in nuzzling her neck, planting a trail of kisses along her jaw, "I am not dropping you home, you'll spend the night with me."

She squealed as he picked her up , letting her legs go around his waist, he looked up at her smiling, she cupped his face , pressing a kiss to his lips as he slowly walked them back to the bedroom, in much contradiction to his hard body, the mattress was the softest thing she had felt in her whole life time , he gently undid the towel around her body throwing it away , not even giving her time to blush on her nakedness as he attacked her mouth once again, this time ditching the soft slow behavior , She gasped when he left her bruised lips to pressing kisses down her jawline , towards her neck, enjoying every little sound from her throat. Her raced breathing , her body shaking with need for him. He buried his head between the mounds of her chest , cupping her soft breasts , his mouth licked around her hard rosy buds till she started screaming for him. Her hands pulled at the ends of his shirt , pulling it over his head , he smirked throwing it away , she leaned forward wrapping her arms around his hard body, enjoying the muscles contract under her finger tips as he sunk her into the mattress , her other hand appreciatively ran over his abs , sinking low till she reached the top of his zipper , "Let me." he swatted her hands away unbuttoning and unzipping them. He widened the space between her thighs , bending her knees, reaching for what she assumed was 'protection'. Elena gasped when he ran his pointer finger between her folds, proud of the fact that she was very ready for him , "I need you." She moaned lacing her fingers with his, "right now."

"Then lets make a deal shall we?" he raised a brow at her , her chest was still heaving by how he was still teasing her with his finger, "You will not end this, not until we both want that, it's not your decision alone."

"Damon-"

He shook his head, "Shh baby , just promise me that you'll not run away from me." she moaned feeling him add another finger , swallowing thick she nodded, "Okay."

He grinned, "Told you I get my way every time." With that he removed his fingers from her , positioning himself at her entrance , watching her as she gasped at them uniting. He gave her a few moments to get use to his length before he started moving within her slowly , guiding her to buck her hips the way they would both get satisfied , his soft lips were everywhere , her neck , her jawline , her lips in between her moans and gasps. He would never get tired of the way she said his name in a moan, her legs coiling around his waist to pull him deeper. Her head hitting the headboard as he doubled his thrusts in her , her hands pressed his to hold on to life as he set her off to the moon with her orgasm, her muscles contracted his enough to groan deep into her collar bone as he finished inside her.

…..

…..

….

Present

"Tell me Elena." Caroline asked her the millionth time but she refused to talk about it , this was her final card on the man, she wasn't going to tell around to everyone, till it was the talk to the town , this would cause her everything , the man , her life maybe , maybe he'll kill her.

Caroline seeing her phone ring with the man's name , she snatched the phone out of her reach , cancelling the call , "Elena tell me."

"I'll tell you but can you let me talk to him first."

"He's not going to negotiate on a call Elena." Caroline held her shoulders, " He doesn't love you. Hear it from someone who does."

"Care stop this please." She took he phone back , "What do you want?"

"Just leave him already Elena , I don't want more drama, he's not the last man on planet to obsess over, he's a fucking monster , you're too young to be in this kind of world where-"

A ring from the phone interrupted Caroline , Elena reluctantly picked up the phone , "Hello."

"Don't tell me your starting this again , where are you?" his voice was urgent, "Are you alone?"

"Uh yes."

"Listen to me Elena , I don't want to deal with you right now okay, Michael is in town and I really don't want you to do something stupid and make me do something I don't want to." He said in a firm voice. She rolled her eyes , "Well did he tell you to abandon me there? And shutting out on me? Damon , listen to me , I don't want to do this anymore okay, if you can't get your shit together , I am and will move on. She turned away from Caroline but she could hear the infuriated man's voice , "What? Look I left the hotel-"

"I don't want it Damon , I don't want your excuses, I love you – but this has to end, I am taking someone's advice , we by no means want the same things from my life, I am not going to do anything that's going to damage your reputation , last night was another mistake." She spoke somewhat softly.

There was silence on the other side , she thought he had hung up on her before she heard him hiss, "Elena I swear I get my hands on you-" he growled, "Don't start with me , I am already stressed and don't come with this 'moving on' bullshit , move back in the fucking apartment."

"Damon understand this-"

"No you understand this , you and your fucking mouth goes around spitting shit when it's not fucked for too long, you think you can occasionally black mail me and then get away with it? If I wanted you'd be dead right now." he seethed , she swallowed thick alone from his harsh tone , "I am done Damon, you try to interrupt my life from now on, I'll report you and let you handle a real problem."

"Oh then go fucking do it , let's see who is dead by the end of this week and who is behind bars." He challenged. "Are you threatening me?" she couldn't believe it that he would try to hurt her, "Yes I believe I am because you're being intolerable , you crossed the line with your Lockwood threat."

"I am going to hang up now." she said feeling anger rush through her veins , she really didn't want the more drama from it , she didn't want to destroy him , she just wanted to take Caroline's advice and move on , start over and he was making this very difficult. "Just wait till I get done with this Michaelson visit , I put an end to you once and for all."

…..

….

2 years ago

His long fingers were running through her hair , with every rise of his chest she'd chuckle slightly , her body resting on top of his , her fingers drawing circles on his naked chest , she looked up at him smiling slightly when she saw him looking at her , raising herself a little , she moved forward planting a kiss on his eye brow then his lid, he wrapped his arms around her , hugging her close to his body sighing , "What's got you so chirpy?"

"I am going to ask you for something." She said with wide sparkling eyes, he narrowed his eyes, "Hmm What is that you want?"

"I am going to Mystic falls tomorrow , I was wondering if you'd come and meet my family- uh my aunt and Jer." She cupped his face , the smile on his face faded , he shook his head, "I cant. Can't risk the media to know."

She bit her lip , she sat up on his body, "It's a small town, no one will know- we haven't done anything but go from hotel to hotel , cabin to cabin, I want to-"

"That's not possible baby." He too sat up against the headboard , dragging her closer , he rest his face on her shoulder, "Besides I rather be here with you." She huffed moving away, "Can I have one day and feel like you're mine and not anyone else's?"

"I'll give you that I promise." He cupped her face, "Come on, don't frown like that." His hand lightly pulled at her cheek, "I do enough showing off daily."

"I am not going to show you off , okay how about a dinner? You know , you and me having a nice date night." She bit her lower lip , circling her arms around his neck, "You think you can arrange that?"

He nodded, "Of course I can love." His face leaned in , his lips softly brushing over the side of her face, "I love it when you call me that." His hand cupped the silky hair at the back of her head propping her head up, she giggled, "Because you know how much I do." He rolled them over , getting on top of her, "I don't actually." He smirked with his mesmerizing dark eyes. She shook her head at his charms, lightly running her hands on his warm, contoured chest, her eyes unable to meet his as heat and blood rushed to her cheeks, "Mmm you know, I've been in love with you since the start." His hand slowly ran up her side holding her chin softly , lifting her face to look at her in the eye, his thumb stroking her lower lip, "This calls for a celebration."

"Damon- can you please just acknowledge my feelings." She pouted. He chuckled , "It's been three months Elena, I'd be done if I didn't love you."

"Stop with the crossword-"

"Yes I do , my little ray of sunshine , I do love you." He pressed a kiss to her swollen lips , she smiled against his mouth , he parted after a moment , tucking her locks aside, his sparkling blue eyes looking at her face with so much affection, "You're so beautiful Elena." he whispered, "If only I had met you a few years back , this would not be all I'd offer you."

She shook her head, "I don't care, all I need is for you to love me , that's what is important to me."

"Elena." he sighed dropping a kiss on her mouth again , she held him against her this time till they were breathless, "It's hard for me to go on without seeing you , you know."

"I know , me too" she pouted , "I cant believe I'll be spending a whole week without you in Mystic falls."

"You shouldn't go." He complained, "Two , three days , not the whole week Elena." he coiled a strand of her hair in his finger , "Do me a favor , come back to the company."

She rolled her eyes, "R-right and be the center of hate again , no thankyou , I'll pass Mister Salvatore."

He caressed the side of her face, "I mean not what you use to do , you can join in as- as a Model."

She laughed at his suggestion , "Damon that's ridiculous, even I'd laugh." He frowned, "I don't get how you ignore how stunning you are, you can definitely be one."

"I appreciate it Damon , but I've seen Models enough to give me insecurities and insurance of the fact that I can never be one, I am not 6 feet tall , I don't have colored eyes like you darling , my features-"

He interrupted her , "What are you talking about? You cannot say that Elena , I mean." His thumb stroked her cheeks leaning closer , he smiled seeing her biting her lip at his closeness, "Your eyes , they are by far the most mesmerizing ones I've seen , they lure me in every time. They speak more to me then you do, and just by looking at them I know what's going on in your pretty little head."

"What is?" her grip on his arms tightened . "You're not going to say no because you know that if you do , I'll get you to say yes by the end of hour and by that time you'd be screaming your approval."

She moaned feeling his hard member poke at her wet folds, "I was going to say yes but I don't mind the latter either."

"Good girl." He cooed, "That's what I expected."

…..

…

….

What was his mad obsession, he looked over the girl sleeping right by his side , the silky skin of her back in close contact to his arm , her brunette locks spread over her back, the left side of her face showing between the strands od her fragrant hair as she breathed softly. He held his cigarette in his other hand, moving back to let his arm go around her , his fingers on it's own started stroking her hair away from her face as he silently smoked. It was after a full decade that he felt this way, so relieved to be cheating on the woman who had been the love of his life. He remembered finding out about the company , the fraud , the schemes , the dept and how it was drenched in pain and death. How it had nauseated him. How he had told her first thing after coming back home. That was the eighth month of their wedding , the first time her sass didn't stir too well with him and gave him a sick feeling when she shrugged it off. There was no right or wrong for her. He remembered her telling him that he shouldn't give up the company because she was not going to support his 'starting over' , he remembered the idea being called absurd and movie-ish.

He had fell in love with that woman , her confidence , the way she carried herself, the way she didn't take shit from people, spoke her mind. She turned him on in all ways. He had always been attracted to strong women. Who knew what they wanted and she did. And she told him that a man without gold coins was better off alone. That living on 'daddy's money' was all he knew and he was good at it. So morality should not awaken his 'conscious' now. At the time , it felt unsettling , but he knew she was a smart woman, he knew she wanted the best for them or maybe herself. Soon he realized , it was not them , from being a team to being alone. Katherine was the only achievement of his and soon he realized it was also a 'daddy's money' accessory that he had kept without realizing. By the time , he was so far in dirt, he couldn't own up to it even if he wanted to. That's when all the 'what ifs' came in. What if he divorced her? That was one and a half year to it. But what after Katherine? She was the first thing that came to his mind when he thought about a 'future'. The six months followed when they took a vacations together every now and then to mend his marriage with her by taking her to the most beautiful , peaceful places, hours of adventurous sex, million dollars on buying what she liked for her, then he asked again, about starting over sitting on a beach , running his hands through her sandy hair, maybe the last time he had felt his heart beat for her, he'd be able to alter her priorities, but she snapped at him,

"Is my love not enough?" he had said

"nothing is going to be enough ever, these things sound good in books Damon, don't ruin my mood."

He had never felt so hollow , so ruined . It was like he loved her but he couldn't bear the sight of her, he didn't want to lose her yet he didn't want to be with her for another second, staying out all night, indulged in work , all he wanted was one phone call , one text , that she wanted him back home , that she couldn't sleep at night alone , well not alone , but alone with over sixty servants. She started taking trips alone, to islands , with friends- and he never heard the end of it from the press, he had to read where his wife , the love of his life was from the press. After weeks of being drunk on work, the agonizing addiction of drugs creeping up his lifestyle. Being broken to the point where he was calling her 2am on a working day to say 'how he was wrong' , how he will do whatever she says so he could get her back , when someone had picked up for her, drunk man, the way he talked showed damn well he was more than her 'friend' but it was a raspy , whispery , slurred up voice. Katherine had screwed him over , his morality , his life style and now his bed- everything was tainted. Maybe two days to that he had 'overdosed'

And then he became this after recovering , he didn't care who she screwed, he admitted he was not the man she had wanted , he was not as fucked up for her taste. The fact that Katherine had altered him in the way she wanted and yet she didn't want him anymore. For a while, all women seemed like her, then he accommodated and got over it , he was no better, for three years he had used up money that were stained with blood, blood that the mafia shed to which his company provided 'ammunition' and other support at times. If he wanted to live , he had to do what every 'media and public icon' does , take on duality of character. The one person who loved everything , who wasn't familiar with the word 'hate'. The other person who he was, the real him, who wanted to let it all out when he was alone, who accepted that he was indeed a 'bad' person , who was not in the mood to lie to himself.

It went on and on till he met Elena a few months ago, a sweet young girl whose only problem was providing for her brother who stayed in mystic falls, who had a 'simple' life. Who wanted to be a reporter. Her aspirations were not as glossy as Katherines, her eyes weren't sharp and dark like her rather they were doe and reminded him of 'Bambi' he'd chuckle at the thought. She was a had a happy go lucky formula. She didn't care about how she was at a company such as his, unless she was happy there, she'd work at a restaurant instead. She was simple, not the kind of girl he fell for usually. Not the kind of girl he'd obsess over , definitely.

But it was changing every second he'd spend with her, he had started to realize she wasn't as 'simple' as he had thought she was, Elena could be 'the death of him.' That too in literal meanings. She wasn't bothered with how he lived away from 'press'. She was concerned but not judging him, that scared him sometimes because he would get very comfortable around her , let her in on things that even 'Katherine' didn't know. She kept breaking the walls he built with so much difficulty. Elena was a Nymph. She was seductive in her innocence. A constant reminder that he was human with emotions like love and admiration. He pressed the cigarette to the tray on the nightstand when she moaned in a low voice shifting to rest her head against his chest. He grinned hugging her close to himself as she absently spoke about ice cream flavors in her sleep.

….

…

"Tell me who he is?" Jenna begged her the umpteenth time but she refused to spill it , Damon had very 'strictly' forbade her to making anything public. Jenna would not understand her 'relationship' even if she did explain it to her. "It's complicated." She shrugged helping Jenna with planting the new seeds of the season in her garden.

"What? Why do you think he doesn't love you?" Jenna asked giving up on getting the name. Elena shrugged, "Because it never reaches his eyes Jen, when he says it , it doesn't reach his eyes. The love. I know he likes me, I am just not sure about love."

"Do you love him?" she said with a sigh , wiping her sweating forehead with her arm. Elena nodded, "Of course , why would – go as far as sleeping with him if I didn't?"

She scrunched up her face, "Eww don't say that , you're my baby , I cant bear to hear that –"

"Jenna!" she whined, the woman giggled , "Look Elena it's common for people to sleep around without being in love , I mean maybe you're just attracted to him."

"No Jen, I love him , I am not going to bullshit around and not admit it , he makes me feel special and wanted and – just very warm and fuzzy, of course it's love." She raised her eye brows dusting her hands as she sat back , "I try to understand how he thinks, what he does but I can't , he has a lot of problems , a lot of things that he doesn't share with me , and I don't want to push it , I think if I bring it up , he'll definitely be pissed off."  
Jenna too sat back, "Look Elena don't rush into this , you have enough to deal with since your mom and dad's accident , speaking of that , you're getting PTSD therapy right?"

She huffed, "It's not as bad Jen, it's nothing like the summers now , I am doing well."

"You should still consider it Elena, I cant imagine you being that petrified." Jenna would shudder at the memory of her niece being in so much agony after that incidence , being in the same car as your parents as they die , it was definitely not easy to get over. "Oh when you're in the working system , you get a break down by not having enough times for break downs."

"What did I miss?" Jeremy came into view with coffee mugs , "You done talking about your college crushes."

"Shut up Jer." She rolled her eyes annoyed at him

…

….

"Mmm this is delicious." Damon commented as he sipped from the hot chocolate mug she had handed him , decorated with warm marshmallows. She had read it help with 'with-drawls' and pressing the temptation to take more drugs. Being with him for six months , she had known he got a lot of them sometimes when he had to avoid it for press reasons. "Do tip." She said with a cheeky smile. He held her arm pulling her to his side, "Umm I will as soon as I finish this." She got out of his arms facing the open window they were standing near , letting the moon shower her with it's light, "There use to be this café in my town that me and my friends would go to every weekend for brunch since the sixth grade and now it's shutting down. The ice rink where I had my first kiss also shut down last week." She sighed with an upset tone, "They say they're going to make it bigger and better."

"Isn't that a relief , not being able to see the thing that reminds you of a person you're no longer in love with."

She interrupted, " I was not in love with him okay, that is the reason I never resisted the break up but I am talking about the memory , you can give up the person and not that time, just being reminded of being a mindless teenager having a blast with a few friends on a Saturday night sounds so- right, so amazing."

He kept his empty mug , coughing to clear his throat, "So you're not a mindless teenager now?" she gasped throwing a fake punch at his chest which he caught laughing, "I was kidding , you're a mindless young adult , my bad."

"I am sorry I am not forty unlike someone here who makes fun of people's emotional nostalgia for the sake of a laugh."

He frowned , "Hey I am not forty , I am thirty-two and nine months , six days by midnight."

She giggled pulling away from him, "Someone's a little conscious, I'll remind myself to put more candles on the cake."

"Huh , look now who's planning on hurting my feelings 'intentionally' I'll remind myself to celebrate my birthday with people who are not as 'mindless' as yourself Miss Gilbert." He leaned back against the window frame , she shook her head at him , resuming to look at the starry sky , till she heard his calm voice , "Come here." She slightly turned to see him gesturing for her to come closer, she smiled moving back till her back was pressed against his chest , he let his arms go around her waist , she felt him bury his nose into her hair , breathing in the scent , "Do you love me?"

His sudden question was no less than a shock , usually she would talk about these things , about the 'seriousness' of the relationship. She nodded her head relaxing her body in his strong arms.

"Then say it , you've stopped saying it."

Because she felt she was pressuring him to say it back , she didn't want to force him into confessing things he wasn't comfortable in.

She turned in his arms , letting her weight fall on his almost as she cupped his face , "I love you." The sudden vulnerability in his eyes at her confession was speaking to her , she could swear she had never seen him this way , although he was an ideal in public , but that man was not this one , this one wasn't perfect, in fact he was flawed immensely. The man in the papers was a damn Salvatore, but this was her Damon , the one who needed her help , her liking , her approval, and that smile he'll give her after she'd say she loved him , that washed away his smugness, confidence- the created image, she loved that smile, it was probably the most beautiful smile she had witnessed. She took pride in the fact that only she could make him smile so sincerely. His lips brushed over her palm that previously rested against his jaw, he pressed her soft hand against his lips, "You should not stop saying that ever."

"Hmm I never want to." Her eyes sparkling with compassion , heart swelling at the thought of her being 'needed' this much by him, being someone's last shot at life as he liked to call her , "It's very narcissistic by the way." She joked trying to suck up the tears that had formed in the previous heated moment. He chuckled, "It's no surprise if I say I love you, doesn't everybody?"

"Nope Miss Bennet doesn't , umm Mister Donovan doesn't – oh wait." He stopped her, "Oh screw them, the point is that you're lovable Miss Gilbert , very lovable I must say and let me feed your ego by saying that- "He held her against himself making her gasp almost, "I love you with every bit of my screwed up heart." She looked into his eyes again, his blue orbs burning as they looked into her sparkling brown ones, he held her face in his hands as he leaned in to touch her lips with his when the shrill sound of the cell phone shook them, he moved away from her picking up his phone, his voice had lowered as if didn't want her to know who he was talking to, she narrowed her eyes , hating herself for trying to over hear his conversation. Who could be calling one in the night , probably his wife, Elena's mind screamed at her.

He ended the phone call turning to her , "I gotta go."

"b-but we just got here, Damon we haven't spent time in a two weeks."

He nodded picking up his coat, "Yeah I know , something came up."

"Is she calling?" Elena asked hesitantly , she pretended so much that he wasn't married but it did come and bite her in the ass occasionally , he had stopped looking for his car keys giving her the sudden dethatched look, "Why?"  
"I mean- you can make something up , I even took a break from the restaurant so we could-"

He huffed, "Oh thank you so much Elena , how shall I ever pay you back for taking precious time from your 'busy' schedule." His ironic voice bugged her , she swallowed thick , "Damon you don't have to be dick about it , I was just asking-"

"Don't ask , don't ask me anything , I don't have time for this , no, no , I have to go, where the fuck are my keys?" he suddenly shouted in panic. She felt herself shivering from his voice as she started looking around for the keys, "Oh found them." She picked it from under the nightstand , seeming they may have slipped, he snatched them from her hands , picking up his wallet , "You need money to get home?"

"No , I'll manage." Some left pride in her made her speak as she picked up her own bag and shoes , not giving him another look , some tears stinging at the corners of her eyes. He was looking for the cabin keys , when she let herself out , the cabin was suddenly suffocating her , he never treated her this way before and it greatly made her question herself. Did she love him? Was it worth it?

…..

…

She couldn't believe she was doing this , probably being stupid and petty , but she couldn't stop herself , clearly all wasn't what it looked like and she had to confront someone because she knew that she wouldn't be able to refuse him , if he showed up , uninvited. Being in a back and forth relationship with someone who claimed to have 'ended 'things with his wife was not her cup of tea. What if he had a whole damn harem , what if he had multiple mistresses. What if Katherine wasn't what he said she was.

Meredith grinned at her raising a brow, "So what are you here for? A second chance?"

She shook her head, "No, I want to talk to Mrs. Katherine Salvatore, about something she would want to hear, it's important."

The woman narrowed her eyes on the tiny brunette, "Okay I'll get you an appointment , but what is it about?"

"It's personal." She pursed her lips looking down at her lap, this was probably the end.

….

….

….

So do you guys like this chapter, Do a review if you do. Suggestions are welcomed.

I took a lil time with this one because I was on a BIGGGGGG writer's block , but I am coming back on track , also I'll soon be having a very fluffy cute one shot also DE , posted sometime at the end of this week so please check that out too. I appreciate and love the support. Thank you


	5. To like you or love you?

It had been more than fifteen minutes to this 'waiting' and upon asking Meredith would give her a dirty look, she leaned over her desk, "Say Elena , what's this personal talk about?"

"Mmm I'd very much like to tell Mrs. Salvatore about it , I am sure she wouldn't want me telling anyone before her." She said giving her the best 'bitch' expression she could form. Meredith rolled her eyes, "Well if you must know, she is with Mr. Salvatore currently , they have an seventh year anniversary to plan for which is next week."

She bit the inside of her cheek, "Fine then I can come later, can you fix me an appointment."

She held her hand up in front of herself as if stopping her, "Oh, she's probably ready now- Good morning Mr. Salvatore."

Elena felt her breath hitch , he was passing the corridor and he shouldn't be seeing her here. She squeezed her eyes shut hearing some steps, "Good morning Miss Fell , I see we already-" he stopped midway seeing her , but quickly recovered the shock, "Miss Gilbert , to what do we owe the pleasure?"

She got up her seat trying to conceal her shaking body by fake confidence, "I -I was just leaving , good to-"

"She has very personal discussion pending with Mrs. Salvatore sir." Meredith interrupted her enjoying Elena's nervous cough.

He took a step back smiling, "That's interesting , Miss Fell , why don't you inform Kat?"

"Sure Mr. Salvatore." she smirked at her pale face leaving the reception. Elena tucked away the hair in front of her eyes, "I-uh."

"Zip it."

She didn't dare look up from the floor , he grabbed her wrist and She started following him silently till he pulled her into the room, letting her stand in front as he locked the door behind them, "What are you doing here?"

"I was- just , I was-"

He pulled her bag from her unzipping it , his hand roughly dug inside pulling out items, "Damon what are you doing?"

"Making sure you're not recording this." He pulled out her phone shutting it down and threw it back to the bag, "I am not recording anything." She took her bag for him , "Yes, I was here to tell her okay? With everything going on , you've been ignoring me , I guess the seventh anniversary excuse will work."

"Excuse? Why would I need an excuse , it's the truth."

"So what am I then?" she pursed her lips , "You don't even need to answer that." She wore the strips of her bag rushing out , he held her elbow bringing her in front of him, "Elena sweetie." His fingers slowly running through her long locks, she pushed his hand away, "No, none of that, I am the biggest, fattest lie of your life and we both need to accept this right now, Damon you've been so far gone in your duality that your 'love life' has taken on it too, but get this , you're not good at it."

"Elena-"

"Shut up okay, i will believe anything but not the fact that you don't love her, you do right? I am the distraction piece which you've forgotten about since she gave you a little attention but I have to accept this, she is your wife and screwed up things happen in a marriage , so it's better that we forget this ever happened." He bit his lip holding her in her place when she was pulling herself out of his reach, "Elena why are you making such a big deal out of it? I've told you I don't give two fucks about her or anything , I have to 'pretend' to run this marriage."

"Why do you wanna pretend to run it , just end it already , you'll have to choose Damon." She warned, "Besides I don't believe you anymore, you could be sleeping around like your wife."

"Do you have any idea how-"

She snapped, "It's no big deal for you Damon , you've done it with me , in fact it's all we do, all what you've given me in this relationship is sex and nothing else- well guess what it doesn't work this way, I am missing classes and hours at the 'restaurant' which obviously is nothing because I am not making millions every hour so it shouldn't matter, but I wont allow this anymore , because there so much to life than being some guy's mistress."

"Why are you being so difficult Elena? you don't think I care about you?" he cupped her face, "Just trust me this last time and go home right now , I'll pick you up in the evening , we can go somewhere and solve this."

"There's nothing to solve , you're married and I should have never allowed this."

She sighed as he caressed her cheek making her look up at his shining blue eyes, "The marriage means nothing to me I swear, I love you and no one else." She felt her heart melting under his gaze , his soft touch on her cheeks , "I made a mistake by behaving the way I did and I have all explanations , none of it seems good enough to make you feel this way love , I am so sorry, just give me a last chance, I'll do better." He slowly pressed a kiss to her forehead, "Go home and we'll talk about this okay?"

She pursed her lips , "o-okay , but it's the last time I am trusting you."

He nodded, "You wont regret it Elena, just trust me once, okay?" she simply blinked to which he sighed , holding her arm, "Now get going , Katherine will surely create a scene if she sees you here."

…

…

"Another drink Ric." Damon said putting his empty scotch glass on the counter, Alaric rolled his eyes at the man , for whom he worked for years. They both had been friends for decades, Alaric's father worked for the company and had Alaric had attended the same college as him. Honestly Damon considered him family by now, he knew too much about Damon's business behind curtains but chose to shrug it.

"What's with the drinking sessions at 1 in the afternoon." He said making him a drink. "Is Bill causing problems again?"

"Right, we took care of that , he was being way too obvious , I have that sorted."

"So what's the problem?" Alaric said sitting next to him on one of the stools , he shrugged , "Nothing, there is no problem Ric , just a fucking confusion."

Ric raised his brows as if asking and he huffed , irritated by the questions somehow , "What do you do Ric , when you're torn between whether to love someone too much or not to love them enough?" Alaric was surprised to see him talk about his 'personal' issue because he never talked about his 'relationships' with anyone, he hardly talked about how he felt towards something or someone.

"I guess when you love someone , there's no – specific frequency or amount." He said looking at Damon gulp down his drink, "Yeah right, there is a degree Ric." He kept his glass reaching for the half filled bottle aside , he poured the scotch , making it neat, "There is this boundary where on one side you are in control of things and on one side you lose the damn control , and when you lose it , the person you lost it for uses that, they know how easily they can make you do whatever, they feed on your energy and exploit you and the worst thing about it is that you can't take your control back."

"So you're of the idea that you need to control your relationship." Alaric was still very much confused because according to whatever was displayed , his marriage was steady.

"Yes , exactly , I want to be strong enough to keep it to the limit that has me relaxed, I am done with throwing myself off hills and mountains for someone's emotions because it's never been worth it, yet it gets me curious , what if it's not a mistake this time." He swirled the glass lazily in his hand. Alaric pursed his lips ,"It's not Katherine we are talking about right? You're into someone else now?"

Damon rolled his eyes, "It's been a while."

"What? You do know Katherine will-"

"Yes she will , I realize that , but Katherine is not Phil or Jackson that I can get rid of , she's my wife and the whole damn world knows that. The divorce is not something I can afford right now." he kept the glass down on the counter. Alaric shook his head, "Damon this is Katherine we're talking about , the woman you've been with for years, who is this new girl, is she responsible for this behavior of yours."

Damon turned to him , "She's not the excuse Ric, Katherine and me are 'media married' , I swear if I hadn't signed those shares to her , she would be history."

"So what about it? So you're with someone else , does she know you're married?" he nodded, "Yes and guess what, she still wants a freaking exclusive relationship knowing it can be risky."

"That's not possible Damon , you're lucky enough to get away with it all this time , why don't you call it quits?"

He got up shaking his head, "I cant call it quits because I don't want to yet , I've been in a broken marriage for years , this girl is what- I really cant stop this right now."

"It seems that you already cant control it , you need to realize one thing though , you're ruining a third person here , it's not you , it's not Katherine , it's the girl you will never offer anything to because all you want is a break from your life , not a relationship." Alaric said bitterly and reached for his glass, Damon got up , "Spare the lecture Ric , I don't need to make you believe how real this is for me, I need a plan to control this."

"And you don't need my help right?" he asked with a tired expression. "Nope, I got this."

….

….

Elena pulled away the hair to the back of her ear, the door to the cabin was locked so he wasn't here yet. She rolled her eyes , unzipping her bag to pull out the keys to the dark door in front of her. She opened the door and turned on the lights on the left side like she had seen him doing it a million times by now and gasped seeing the whole living room infront of her decorated with pearl late white Gardenias and moon flowers. The glass tables filled with pink roses. The collective scents of these flowers made her feel like she was in heaven.

She saw a very nicely kept envelope on the glass table somewhere and picked it up, opening it.

"Elena,

I realize my mistake of not making you feel how special you are to me, I have some events planned for this weekend that I am sure you'd enjoy, till I get the preparations done, I've got you these flowers that remind me of you in the meantime, I am also letting you borrow some time for a nice bath, get ready.

Love,

DS."

She sighed tracing her fingers over his handwritten note before she folded it back and kept it in her bag , humming and going towards the bathroom.

The bath tub filled with colorful bubbles and surprisingly when she dipped her finger to check the temperature, it was perfectly warm. She giggled and got out of her clothes, she relaxed in the bath , forgetting all about how 'heartbroken' she felt the past few days. She played in the colorful bubbles, even though she had thoroughly showered in the morning , she still took her tine , using the loofah and scrubbing her body , her heels. She got out half an hour later with yawn, feeling sleepy for some reason. She reached for the robe and under it was a zipped up pack with a note.

"I imagined you in this and couldn't stop myself from getting it."

She smiled zipping the pack revealing a very beautiful blood red velvet strapless dress, she sighed running her hands on the soft texture of the dress, this dress was the type of dresses she'd want to buy but never could.

She tapped her body dry with the towel , being excited to wear the dress , she put on her lacy black panties and pulled the dress on herself. "Oh sweet hell , this is – I have to this show Care and Jen, Oh my hello boobs." She chuckled at the lift of her bust from the dress, turning around to see the back of her dress. She took out her phone snapping pictures of herself in the dress.

A knock on the door alerted her and she almost dropped her phone and caught it with a rushed breath, "Oh – umm hi , I was just-"

"I thought I gave you enough time." He smirked seeing her bare face. She pursed her lips turning around from him, "I was just clicking some pictures, this is a beautiful dress, all of the arrangement is beautiful."

"Well I am glad you like it." He walked up to her , leaning on the counter looking at her intently, "I didn't think you'd be taking this much time getting ready, you're usually so effortless."

She ignored his gaze, setting her hair , putting on some minimal makeup. "So what is this thing you want me and you to do after this."

He narrowed his eyes, "Umm – not anything that'll be as boring as you sound darling."

She rolled her eyes, putting on some blush over the apple of her cheeks, following by sliding the lipstick on her lips, a little bit mascara application for curling up her thick lashes , she picked up a perfume spraying it on her collarbone , her wrist, suddenly raising a brow at him, "How do I look?"

He cocked his head to a side, "Delicious, is there anything else left?"

"Nope." She said with a popping p. he nodded reaching his hand in his coat pocket. She looked at the black velvet box resting on the palm of his hand in confusion, "What is this?"

"Open it."

She bit her lip, reaching for the box slowly , she opened it and felt her jaw dropped, a glimmering string of Diamonds blinding her vision almost , she shook her head, "I am sorry , I cant accept this."

"But why? Don't you like it?" He had a frown. She looked up at him , "It's beautiful but I – I cant afford this. Not in this life at least."  
"Baby, it's a sorry present, it'll upset me if you don't take it."

She shook her head, "I forgave you already, you don't need to do this."

"I know I don't need to Elena , but I really want to- it has nothing on you baby." He kept the box aside , pulling her in front of him , "Turn around."

"Damon!"

"I told you to turn around." He said with a cheeky grin. She huffed complying to his orders , the hair on her body raised when he touched the silky skin of her back , sliding her hair to one side. He picked up the beautiful diamond necklace and slid it across her neck, wearing it to her. She felt her hand tracing the necklace, "This is so beautiful."

"Hmm" he wrapped his hands around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder, "I mean it did look so much beautiful when I first saw it , but now that it's on you , it cant compete with you."

She giggled, "You're so cheesy." He moved his face , leaning in her neck , he pressed his lips to the dip in her collarbone, "I have to be cheesy for my sweet little angel who is so pouty when she's not given attention."

She moved in his arms, turning to him , cupping his face, "Thankyou for this. You're going to be with me tonight right?"

He nodded, "I wouldn't want to be anywhere else."

She leaned in and wrapped her arms around him feeling euphoric., giving him the tightest hug, "Thankyou so much, I just, I am sorry for what I did love , I don't know what I was thinking."

He kissed the side of her face, "You don't need to be sorry , I shouldn't have-"

"I don't even want to talk about it." She pulled away looking at him with her doe eyes, "I don't care baby, all I know is that I never want to fight again." She cupped his face , leaning in and pressed her lips to his , slowly pulling on his lower lip, letting her tongue lick at it. She moved back slightly , her doe eyes darkened as she slid his coat off. He held her, "Darling, not yet."

She narrowed her eyes at him, "What then."

"The sequence is dinner, a movie , a freaking long drive- and if you're still not exhausted by the end-"

She shook her head, "Yeah how about we delay it for forty five minutes."

"That is if we get done by forty five minutes and then you'll be snoring on my chest till 9am so chop chop , wear you're shoes , take a coat and lets go."

"But-but Damon." She whined.

"Hey you were the one with the 'using me for sex' allegation now."

"I was angry okay, and now I am fine with a big 'f' , I've had nuggets for lunch I am full- please just."

"No excuses Elena , get your little tushy in the car." He warned in a playful manner slapping her behind. She gasped, "fine you're playing hard to get, I'll play harder."

"We'll see about that."

…

…

…

She lied back on the soft mattress in front of the big screen , on a hill where their car was parked with a whole dinner and movie set up, he had brought them lasagna and some expensive wine, a soft chocolate cake for desert, she was still having her desert while watching old flicks together. Her wide doe eyes focused on the screen while he set the blanket on them, taking off his coat , he too sat back , then the commentary started, she knew every scene and kept talking about it herself, "You know I did watch this before, like when I was twelve maybe."

"Yeah I can see that." He said ironically. "The dress she's wearing right here, my mom ordered it for me, I wore this to my first day at high school , gosh I looked so extra, but I loved it."

"Ahuh- I haven't seen you in skirts."

"Really? I have this denim mini, I'll wear it someday , I don't wear it anymore, you never know if it'll fit and when it doesn't , it's a mid-life crisis, I choose to ignore it." She took a bite from her cake, "Damon."

"Hmm." He looked at her with a smile, "I like it here." She kept her plate on the side dragging herself forward till his arm was around her, she looked up at him , "This is what I want, not even the dress, the necklace or the flowers, although it's so much, I am so grateful but what I really want is to be with you, even if it's as simple as looking at you."

He ran his thumb on her lower lip , wiping off the cake residue as he leaned in to cover her mouth with his, she immediately opened her mouth for him letting his tongue fight hers , she moaned into his mouth cupping his face, she slowly pulled away after a few moments , pecking his lips twice, "Wait I love this scene."

He chuckled , "Come here." He wrapped his arms around her , resting her head on his chest, she smiled when he kissed the top of her head. She'd occasionally look up at him and smile or blush , he'd kiss her gently and they'd continue to watch, she felt him shift a little , he had pulled out a cigarette, lit it , smoking away from her head , she frowned looking up at him, her hand reached for his taking the cigarette from him, "I've never smoked you know."

"That's a clean record seeing your twenty." He said still stroking the side of her head.

"Do you like girls who smoke?" she asked in a low voice. He raised a brow, "I like you."

She rounded her lips around the other end of it and inhaled , feeling a sudden spice in her airways, she jerked a little with a pressed cough, "I did it wrong didn't i?"

"Yeap." He said with a popping p smiling at her worried face. He took the cigarette from her , "You do it like this." He took the cigarette from her , "Just inhale a little and , then take this out." He said removing the object from his mouth , then after a moment exhaled the smoke.

She nodded excitedly taking it from him doing what he did , except a lot more slowly, her cautious movements were making him chuckle, she exhaled the smoke , "It feels like I am a chimney."

"That's the most weirdest thing I have heard about it." He took the cigarette from her crushing it to the ground beside him, "Wait till you do crack."

"I've heard it feels like fireworks in your lady parts." She laughed. He shrugged, "I don't know I don't have any lady parts." He moved his head in a no, "Don't count on me on getting you high though."

She pouted, "That's very unfair justice coming from someone who has licked it off my breasts."

"I never said I was fair." He said with a proud grin making her rest her head on his chest, "Now can you get back from crack discussion to fashion discussion because I need your opinion on pompadours and why some leather pants are tacky.

She slapped his chest lightly, "You're mean."

…

…

She softly sighed as he kept her on the soft pillows of the bed , taking off her heels , her words slurring in her sleep as she kicked off the blanket , "Damon."

"Yeah."

"We're home right?" she asked giggling, a wide smile on her face with fluttering eyes.

"Yes baby." He kissed her forehead making her rest back , putting the blanket on her, she held his wrist pulling him over her, he landed across her laughing, he rolled aside taking off his shirt, Elena dragged herself to rest between his arms, she was giggling in her sleep, "You're a hunky teddy, all mine."

He stroked away the hair from her face, "I'll take that as a compliment."

She nodded with closed eyes as she dug her face in his shoulder surrendering to sleep. He felt a little guilty, obviously the girl in his arms was in love with him, she was young and a free spirit, who still had so much to see and live, who didn't deserved to be tied to a person who wanted 'a break from his life'. He hated himself for being paranoid at the thought that she'd tell Katherine , and then Katherine would leave him , after all she was his first love, and no matter what he wasn't ready for it yet and he absolutely loathed himself for feeling other than 'alerted to lose his fortune'. He didn't want Elena to suffer like he did. To chase after someone who they cant get even after being so close as this, maybe not love but he did care about her. Her big doe eyes when in tears, hurt him. But at the same time it felt good , that someone still cared enough, or loved him enough to cry for him, it was sick! He told himself , feeling good about someone feeling terrible was sick, yet a dark side to him liked it. The feeling of someone wanting him so selflessly was his new fucked up obsession. But then when he saw 'the happy side' to this girl, when he was able to make her laugh and smile wide, or blush or cared for , made his heart swell. She was so easy to love, she wanted something as simple as spending time with him. She had no desire to win the world and though it had always been his prefrance in women to find 'strong and abled' one, seeing someone who was so satisfied with whatever they had , he had noticed on multiple occasions, she was happy with how she lived , she wasn't in an inferiority complex and wanting more and more unlike him and Katherine or the many people he knew, or maybe she was just she was very young to notice how sparkling diamonds were or how big cars were.

….

…

PRSENT

After a long commercial shoot day, Elena was very tired, taking her makeup off in her vanity. Her hairstylist taking off the pins in her hair , she was hissing from being tired, "Okay -okay , can you just go tell someone to make me a juice or something, my head is literally blowing up with pain, also set me a massage appointment and get me some painkillers"

The man nodded , "Okay I'll be right back , don't pull these out, you'll hurt yourself."

"Sure."

She huffed clearing up the last off her make up , washing her face , she drank her juice and headed off for her massage , not bothering anyone to drive her there, she wanted alone time as she sat in the car, her heart and head were so filled with sorrow, yet so empty and hollow, she breathed out letting her head fall back as tears started to form at the corners of her eyes filling to the centre , she let out a whimper dropping her head on the steering, having one of her biggest regrets, why did she move here ever? Why did she fall in love with something that was so out of her reach, why couldn't she move on, but like Caroline said it was a step by step process, she wiped her eyes, starting the car, all of a sudden feeling very light headed, she wiped the sweat off her forehead, concentrating on the road, something was definitely wrong with this car, she couldn't concentrate and even when she tried she couldn't control it , when the thought of stopping it on a side came to her , she realized the car couldn't be stopped, someone had messed with the brakes, she swallowed thick wiping the sweat as she dialed Caroline's number with shaky hands and raced breaths, "Care- Care I am not okay, Damon , he –" she coughed into the phone , listening to the shrill sound on the other end, "ELENA? WHAT'S WRONG? WHERE ARE YOU?"

She screamed as the car went out of control on the road , instantly she covered her face with her hands as the mirror of her front broke and she jolted forward falling into unconsciousness with pain creeping up her every limb.

….

…..

"Is she going to be okay?" Stefan asked the doctor when he exited the operating station, "She's had a concussion due to a head injury, we've stopped the bleeding but recovery might take weeks, her arm is fractured and there are some very bad injuries."

"She's out of danger right?" Caroline asked in a worried voice, the sandy haired man nodded, "She's okay now , she's still weak so we'll be keeping her under strict observation , you are?"

"I am her best friend."

"Can you call the family for some dues clearance?"

"I'll take care of that.." Stefan interrupted, "When can we see her?"

"Maybe by tomorrow morning she'll gain conscious , although I think you better inform the police , Miss Gilbert was given some pills for unconsciousness, we got her to vomit it out earlier, it was in big amount, so someone has deliberately caused the incidence."

"What?" Stefan said shocked turning to Caroline, "That's what she wanted to say on the phone?"

Caroline looked at the doctor then him, "Can I get some privacy Doctor?"

"Sure." The man left them to talk, Caroline held his wrist pulling him to a side, "The last thing she said on the phone was your brother's name!"

"So you're saying he did it?"

"Yes , it's a big fat yes." She snapped. Suddenly a smirk appeared on Stefan's face , Caroline narrowed her eyes, "What?"

"But she's alive and I am sure as hell she'll not forgive him this time, it's going to be the unwrapping to –"

Caroline interrupted, "You're seriously the most fucked up person I've met, how dare you exploit this situation!"

"It is screaming to be exploited , imagine me being all torn between my brother and the love of my life infront of the media- ahh , me being heartbroken when the affair is exposed." He turned away from Caroline rubbing his hands together , "We'll see who wins now brother."

Caroline stomped her foot, "This will be Elena's choice- now shut the fuck up , I cant believe I called you!"

"And I love you for it darling." He said with a grin, moving around her, "Quick , tell me , what face is better , the serious 'I cant believe this happened' or the 'I am so heartbroken please heal me with a billion dollars ' face."

She shook her head, "My friend is there in that room , destroyed because of both of you , and you're here selling her 'almost' murder."

"Look she chose this life. She chose to be treated this way so spare the lecture Blondie."

"You're disgusting." She seethed, Stefan rolled his eyes turning away from her dialing a number on his phone, "Confirm the news Ted, my girlfriend has had a terrible accident , she's weak and we all are going through a very tough time , but this might not just be an accident , stay tuned and make sure you sent ten of those copies to my brother's mansion and ten to his office." He cut the call.

…

…..

She was breathing heavily into the oxygen mask, her head was still very heavy and she couldn't move her body, yet there was rage boiling inside of her , Caroline was sitting aside her holding her numb hand, "I've called Jenna Elena, she'll be here first thing tomorrow."

She simply blinked , Caroline smiled at her , "You're going to be okay Elena." her hands pressing Elena's hand firmly she lightly nodded pressing her fingers lightly against Caroline's hand, silence in the room was interrupted with Stefan almost barging in , "You never called to tell Elena woke up , thank God I called and asked the doctor myself."

Caroline looked over her shoulder to the man and shook her head with disappointment, "Can you please leave her alone."

"No , I love her and I am worried." Stefan said with a sweet fake voice walking to the other side of the bed, "Baby, you have no idea how scared I got when I was told about what my asshole of a brother did to you."

She furrowed her brows when he leaned down kissing the top of her bandaged head, she growled in a low voice and Caroline squealed, "Stefan, get out or I'll call the security on you."

He shrugged , "Look whatever, I am just here to help , do you think he's going to let her live , he's going to try it again so stop with the 'taking the high road' lets fuck the motherfucker, get the money and make him suffer."

Elena pulled off her mask coughing, "It's me who he will kill if I don't stop, so shut the fuck-"

"How Elena how? You have all the freaking proof , Caroline witnessed him threatening you , in the same week he drugged and tried to kill you, we tell the story, we win- Katherine will have a reason to divorce his ass since the media will already make his life a living hell , we'll get the money we want Elena."

"She likes her life better." Caroline snapped.

"You shut the fuck up, no one's talking to you." He growled at the blonde and she almost shuddered from his voice, "Do you want me to call the press baby." He turned to her stroking the side of her face.

"Please give me some time." She squirmed in her bed , "Please ah- not right now Stefan."

"Fine, you have time till one more murder attempt." He leaned down kissing her cheek , she flinched moving back, "Fuck off."

As soon as he left, Elena clenched her otherwise weak fists, "God I hate them both so much- so much."

"Then let them be Elena , we don't want revenge." Caroline said softly.

She shook her head , her eyes filling in tears, "He tried to kill me , I cant believe – he said he would , how can he hate me this much Care , I did everything for him, everything."

"Elena you cant make him love you." Caroline sighed to which she whimpered and almost screamed in frustration pulling at the drip, the machine beside her beeped showing a flat line as she bumped her bleeding hands against the mattress , "WHY CAN'T I ? what is so disgusting about me , that he wants to kill me , everything he said was a fucking lie, he hates me, he threw me out so easily Ahhh." Pain shooted through her hands , Caroline was panicking seeing the bleeding , seeing her go insane , she was calling for the nurses and trying to hug her as Elena threw away everything that came into sight and reach, "Why Caroline , tell me! it hurts so fucking bad." She screamed looking up at Caroline who was cupping her face , wiping her tears, "Elena please stop this please , we'll go far away from this life, it'll be okay."

"It cant be okay Caroline , he hurt me so much , he took away everything I wanted- now I need to do it to him, Stefan is right, I don't need to care about him! I don't need to love him because he killed me already , I am already dead to him , but I survived and I am going to- make this difficult for him , I might not get the money or anything- but I will see him in this much pain."

…

…

…

PAST

The water playing around her body as she swam in it , enjoying it's cool and warm contact with her body. The only thing she had envied rich people was for big ass swimming pools, she woke up with him by her side , fast asleep. She did want to wake him up but she rarely saw him asleep that too so peacefully so she let him , it was almost afternoon and she was way to happy with her date yesterday. She decided to take a swim in the swimming pool which was in the basement of the cabin, the blue water reflected on the roof of the large room and all of it was like an ocean disco. They were always in such a rush , she never got to explore this house. It reminded of Caroline's boyfriend's house in Mystic Falls which had a swimming pool as big as this, this did made her realize that it had been months she went swimming since when she had lost her bracelet at the beach, and then Damon got her that later, he told her he had never swam that much till that day.

She grinned when she turned around back in the water and saw Damon walking across the pool with a glass of scotch in his hand, he sat back on the poolside chair , watching her with a grin, She bit her lip stopping, "Join me."

"I am good."

She shook her head with a smile , racing back to the other end , he leaned forward sipping on the drink watching how gorgeously she moved in the sparkling blue water , looking like the magical mermaid he had thought about when he was young and read. Just like a naiad of a spring, her every movement was alluring , captivating , hard to look away from. She had no idea how attractive she was, he was sure that if she didn't put the usual baggy clothes , she would be tired by men falling in love with her by now, before Elena he had never fallen so much for 'innocence', someone who had no idea what she did to him, whose life and life problems were so different, she didn't know who he was, what he did, but she still loved him.

He grinned when she suddenly winked at him and he gestured her with his finger to come out , slowly she got out of the pool , her moon white bikini clung to her body as she made her way to him , standing infront of him, "You're finally up tiger."

He picked up a towel from the side , "Come here."

She bit her lip as she almost crawled up the seat and he wrapped the towel around her pushing back her wet locks, she took a sip from his glass, "You could have woken me up last night."

"Trust me I tried, you were too adorable to wake up." He pressed his lips to her wet ones and she moaned into his mouth kissing him back passionately. He rolled them over getting on top of her, parting to trail kisses down her neck, "I have another surprise for you."

"What?" she asked cupping his face making him look at her, "You're gonna do that tongue thing with me again." Her brown orbs shining.

"Oh my sweet horny teenager." He sighed, "It's a gift."

She huffed annoyed , "No more gifts Damon , I swear I don't wear this type of stuff."

"No baby, we're going." He wiped the side of her face from water, "To Mystic falls."

He loved the way her mouth hung open , she closed her eyes processing his words, "Wait- you're going to , my town with me?"

"For the weekend. I'll handle it baby I just want to be with you." He smiled sincerely , she bit her , then sighed releasing it, "I really am sorry Damon , you don't have to do this if you don't want to , what you give me is enough."

"What do you mean?" he frowned.

She cupped his face, "I don't want you to risk it, i know why you're doing this, because I was upset and trust me , the flowers , the date- this, it's so much , I love you no matter what, I just want you to be true to me so that I can be true to you, I don't want to be a second spoiled woman, I don't want to lust over your money, I know I'll start if you keep giving me all this, I just want to be in love with you."

"Elena , I am not doing this because of what happened. I am doing this because I want to know you better." He stroked her semi-dry hair, "And let you know me."

She moved upwards catching his lips with hers, letting her tongue dance with his, she pulled away nibbling on his lower lip , then licked it giggling , "You should meet Jen with me , you'll love her, don't worry she'll not recognize , the last thing she'd catch up with is the business community."

"Are you implying that I am boring." He raised a brow at her. She shook her head, "Well you're not boring with me, but other than that-meh."

"Okay. I'll meet her, what will you introduce me as?" he said with a naughty grin, "Your boyfriend? Cause I am more like a man-friend."

She nodded, "Mmm that's a tough one- maybe I'll introduce you as my fuck buddy."

"I am offended." He pretended to be angry running his hands up and down her sides, "I mean I am taking you on dates, meeting the folks and that's my name in your contact list."

She giggled, "No, your name in my contact list is humungousaur."

"What?" he chortled, "What's that?"

"It's a cartoon, it's so big and makes this growly voice that turns me on." She said between a laugh.

"You're fucking weird baby." He pulled her up , letting her legs go around his waist picking her off the chair, "Wait till I go all humungousaur on you."

….

….

He sighed seeing Elena's aunt reaction to him and her, she was not hostile but very startled at what was happening , they had been in Elena's family home since that morning when Elena had invited Jenna over to meet 'someone'

Although Damon thought it would be risky he let Elena do whatever , believing he owed her this much.

She had shown up late afternoon , when they were watching some old video tapes of Elena and her family. The bright golden haired woman had raised her brows at Damon, and he immediately knew she was judging the 'age difference' since Jenna herself was a thirty year old woman seeing her with a man two years older than her did weird her out.

"So this is your boyfriend?" She asked when they all were seated back on the sofa, Elena nodded snuggling closer to the man, he let his arm across her letting her rest against him. Jenna bit her lip, "Wow – I mean, this was the guy you said-"  
"Jenna!" Elena warned with widened eyes, "Not now."

"O-okay, so when are you moving back by the way?"

Elena huffed, "Way to go! , I don't know I still have migration issues."

"Wait? Moving back here?" Damon suddenly interrupted, "You never said anything about it."

"There was an issue." She said after a gulp, "I thought I'd continue from Whitmore."

"What's the issue?" he asked tensed, "Elena, you said you weren't moving back."

"Okay-okay guys! I'll explain myself, but does anyone want some coffee, I could definitely use one." She got up from the sofa running a hand through her hair nervously, "Jen? Babe?"

They both didn't say anything to which she sighed going towards the kitchen behind the living room, "Tell me if you change your mind."

The silence was quickly broken by Jenna, "Are you two seriously together?"

He nodded, "We are together, not very exclusive." He huffed, "just in the getting to know eachother phase."

"You know she's twenty right?" Jenna tried not to sound bitter, "Pardon, but you seem a little old for her."

"I am thirty two." He tried to sound polite, "Elena knows I am thirty two."

She nodded, "Yeah , she did tell me about some guy a while back, so what do you do for a living?"

He sat back , "I run the family business."

"Oh- that's very informative." She said ironically, "Umm listen my niece is a little , how should I say this , disturbed, she's lost her parents and went through a very bad PTSD because she witnessed it, now I have no idea what is going on- but I am sure it's not normal like it seems."

He chuckled , "Are you implying that your niece has went bonkers and that's why she's with me?"

Jenna looked back to check if Elena's there, "I just don't want anyone taking advantage of her vulnerability. She wont be able to bear it."

"You have nothing to worry about Jenna, I don't know what your niece told you prior to this meeting but I am not going to force her or make her feel uncomfortable , we're taking this very slow." He said in his best convincing voice, "I know it looks weird but Elena and I need each other, I don't think I've met anyone this magical , she did share bits of her past with me and I would never want to use her weakness against her to get something from her because I know how that feels , I know I am twelve years ahead of her in life but you never know when you find a connection with someone , I just really connect with her." He smiled politely, "And I guess she needs me too, she sees me as someone who knows how to tackle life and we go hand in hand that way."

"I hope that it's all true , she's very emotional."

"I've very recently discovered that too, she goes full kill bill if she doesn't get her way." He joked to lighten the mood, Elena came back with coffee and sighed seeing the tension in the room lightened, "Thank god, I thought it'll take hours to dissolve this first meeting stress. So what's going on , what are we talking about?"

"We're talking about how you talk in sleep." He tapped the space next to him telling her to sit and she did , she narrowed her eyes, "No I don't."

"Yes you do sweetie , you call out all the ice cream flavors , the specials , the drinks and some times you mumble Bonnie Tyler songs." He said seriously , she gasped and turned around hitting his chest playfully, "Don't embarrass me please."

Jenna rolled her eyes, "You shouldn't be feeling ashamed in front of me , I literally changed your diapers."

"You did not." Her face was flushed, "Damon!"

He laughed at her red face, he pulled at her cheeks, "You should have seen it coming love."

"I am two pigtails away from high school." Elena said angrily. "Wait." Jenna said alarmed, her face serious all of a sudden, "Did you got engaged?"

Elena widened her eyes, "What? No."

"Why is he wearing a ring?" Jenna gestured to Damon's hand that was around Elena, her doe brown eyes turned to him then looked down at his hand , she had never once noticed the ring till today, till this moment, "I um-"

"Is he engaged tp someone else? Are you married?" Jenna asked horrified. Elena turned to her , shaking her head as her locks flew across , "No, no Jenna , it's a promise ring , I gave it to him."

"But it looks so expensive, you're not lying right?"

"No jen! I swear- why would I lie? Have I ever lied to you?" she bit her lip, but Damon could tell she was tensed now, "It's a promise ring." She whispered again In the dead silence , Jenna looked at her with uncertainty but was fine after a while. Elena shrugged it off smiling and laughing , acting like nothing happened till Jenna was more convinced and when she was leaving she gave her a warm hug , telling her to be happy and take care of herself, she also wished them both good luck and 'requested' him to take care of her.

When Elena closed the door , she didn't turn instead kept facing away from him, he realized she was composing herself, she could hear her shallow breaths , when he touched her shoulder she turned to him , her eyes were glassy with tears, "You could have taken it off Damon, at least here."

"I never- I am used to wearing it Elena." he said with an apologetic expression as he tried to wrap her arms around her but she moved away from him, "I never noticed it, but it's bugging me now."

"Elena it's not a big deal."

"It is to me , I never lied to Jenna, I did this to protect my relationship with you, which obviously means nothing to you." She sucked up more tears, "Take it off Damon."

"Elena you're really doing this? I've been with you here for the last three days love, did you see me even calling her? For god sakes stop being this way."

She shook her head, "How can I not? You're still wearing the ring despite being with me, you'd never wear anything I give you in front of her, you'll never even use my first name in front of her- even though we're together she has you- and I'll never be able to call you mine, I'll just keep on lying and lying to people that you love me when you don't, when even I am not sure if you do."

"You're not sure? Elena I care about you, I cancelled so many things to be with you , not to have meaningless sex but to know you better." He held her by the arms, "Don't you think it's hard for me? I have to trust someone again, let someone in again- after years and years of not wanting to be in this position Elena, I am trying my best, because the last time I dived this deep in a relationship , it screwed me up and I regretted it."

"But it wasn't me Damon, it was her, I am not her." She bit her lip as tears rolled down her red cheeks, "I love you unconditionally. If you'd ask me to leave everything, I would. Because I need your love, it's more than enough for me."

"Elena." he sighed cupping her face, his thumbs wiping off her tears, "I know you're not her. It's the reason I want you to be around."

"Do you love me?" she asked abruptly, "Answer me truly, just be honest once please." She pleaded. He sighed shaking his head, "Elena give me some time." She nodded swallowing thick , he could see tears forming in her eyes, she moved back , wiping her eyes, "We should pack, I have classes tomorrow."

"I care about you a lot baby." He held her wrist turning her to face him, "I absolutely adore you."

She looked into his eyes, "I don't want to be adored." There was dead silence which was being slightly filled with her low sobs, "So that's your decision then?"

"I didn't make any decision baby, I don't want to live without you." He pressed a kiss to her forehead, she looked up at him, "Just take this off please."

He nodded pulling off the ring and keeping it on the desk aside, "See, it's just a stupid ring."

"Yeah." She moved forward crushing her lips against his , pushing him back to the wall behind him , he groaned when she bit his lip , tearing his button up whist till kissing him passionately. He let his arms go under her picking her up the ground , letting her legs wrap around his waist , she moaned when he pulled away from her lips , sliding his mouth down her jaw , she softly whimpered, "Oh! I need you right now." he put her down on the couch hovering above her , he pulled hardly at the collar of her dress , causing the zipper of her sundress to open , the dress slid down her as she sat up cupping his face kissing him roughly , her hands held his , tracing them up her body to her breasts , he parted from her mouth to look at her, "You're so warm." She nodded hooking her fingers in his belt to undo it, "You set fire to my body, of course it's warm." He smirked as she unzipped his jeans , getting him out of it. "Lie down." She pushed him down on the couch and straddled him , slowly kissing his mouth to her neck , her soft lips and tongue sucking the skin , pressing wet kisses down his neck to his chest, she unhooked her bra , letting him groan to the view, his beautiful little rage princess. She settled between his legs rubbing his long length once or twice , "I want to suck you off."

He moaned, "Oh Elena."

"Can I suck you off baby?" she asked licking his length, her wide doe eyes were making him go insane , he nodded, "Yeah."

She bit her lip, "You promise to play with me afterwards?"

He nodded, "I'll fuck you till the only word you remember is my name." she grinned at him , leaning down to engulf his erect member , he groaned loudly letting his fingers run in her hair , he clutched it when he felt her suck at his swollen head, she moaned continuing her word, the sounds vibrating in her throat were making him go nuts, he clutched her hair tightly , "You're so fucking perfect, Oh! Fuck- you're , ahh , my El-Elena."

She sucked his length the best she could and took him deeper , letting him thrust into her throat, "Aw-shit baby stop- I am."

She shook her head slightly and in moments she could feel him cum down her throat , she reluctantly released his cock, licking the liquid from the corner of her mouth, "That was fun."

He sighed letting his head fall back, "You're a little devil, who taught you this?"

She shrugged crawling up his body into his arms, "Did you ever feel this way before?" he shook his head, "I don't remember, I don't remember anything right now you little minx." He held her chin , kissing her puckered up lips , his hand slid into her wet panties , his fingers rubbing the slick button between her folds, she whimpered, he parted from her mouth, "You're so wet for me , sucking me off turns you on right?"

She bit her lower lip , her cheeks reddened at his words, she nodded, "Yes."

He groaned at her confession, he rolled them over getting on top of her, thrusting his finger inside her , she cried softly when he curled his finger inside her, and her body clenched around them, he cursed, "Fuck you're so tight." He added another finger, moving them at an agonizingly slow pace, but pushing them deeper, she pleaded, "Fuck me please."

"I will don't worry about that, just keep feeling this." He kept moving his fingers inside her, she moaned arching her body up to feel his touch, "Damon now, please, now."

He leaned down wrapping his lips around her erect rosy nipple , she threw her head back, "Oh God." He pulled out his fingers from her , tearing the front of her bra , he kissed around her soft mounds , his hands parting her thighs as he slowly thrusting himself forward in her , she moaned loudly, arching her back up moving her hips to meet his thrusts, his soft lips kissing her neck , sucking on her pulse point , enjoying her shallow breaths, her loud moans, "Ah D-Damon! That's it baby- just oh- harder!"

He nodded lacing her hands with his , he brought them above her head, thrusting forward , pushing her over the edge , she felt fireworks behind her shut lids, "Open your eyes." He said out of breath , she bit her lip as he growled thrusting forward in to her, " . ."

She opened her lids , his blue eyes boring into her ,watching her approach her second orgasm , her breath hitched when he angled her hips up , thrusting into her on a different angle , she had never had such an intense moment like this, she dug her nails into the back of his hand moaning, "Cum with me."

The sound of skin slapping skin filled the air , he loved how she pressed her heels to his back moaning, "Yes, right there baby! Ah God, Oh-Oh Fuck, Damon, yes-ah!" she heard the low growl from his mouth vibrating against her neck as he pushed her over the edge following her with his release. She relaxed failing back against the surface of the couch , they stayed enveloped in each other , till he slowly pulled out of her , "You're on the pill right?"

She nodded with fluttering eyes, he rolled them over , she rested her head against his chest, "When are those auditions in your company?"

"They're next week, you'll get it , don't worry, but you want to do this right?" he asked

She sighed, "I just want to be with you."

…..

…..

Hey guys, hope you like the chapter, I made it extra long, what do you guys think? Let me know in the reviews. Do give your suggestions, I'd love to add your requested stuff. And any plot ideas regarding future stories are also welcome (I do have a lot of dark themes in my head)

Please don't get angry the grammar mistakes, I really am alone and exhausted , emotionally and physically , either get me a beta or ignore it , I've made so many mistakes in past chaps too and maybe soon I'll correct them so don't be mad.

I love everyone who reviews and follows, it means soooo much too me and puts a big ass smile on my tiny face, literally makes my day when I see reviews, even if there are hardly any. Thankyou for supporting and loving. Remember it's just a story, so don't get offended.

Also I said I'll write a fluffy story , so it's still under progress.

The plot of the one-shot is (maybe a 2 chapter story) : Damon and Elena are resolving a fight between Stefan and Caroline, soon to be married by showing them how 'amazing' their marriage is, there couple therapy becomes suffocating for the new couple and they swear off marriage.

REVIEW?


	6. A Sinner kissed an angel

Chapter no 6

The audition process was very tense for her, she had never had been so inspected physically, so critically judged for her hair length , her waist size , her height.

She knew Damon would help in 'selection' well he owned this place, Mister Levi cooper . head of the selection still made it very 'merit' selection.

"You have a pretty good figure , we still need to recommend a few changes." Rose , a tall , straw haired woman told her after her whole selection process, "Some hairstyle changing, some grooming before we run a few test shoots."

She smiled at the woman, "I am down but – do I need to afford the whole makeover recommended by myself?"

"No way, the wardrobe and makeover is on the company, it's pretty crazy – the privileges been given to you, it even has living and transport."

"L-living?" she rose a brow at Rose, she nodded, "The residence will be allotted in a few days if you can wait."

"Yeah I am not sure about that." She gritted her teeth a little, it felt wrong, she couldn't take this much, "I mean- I do have a place I share with my friend."

"We know but it's in the package , you're in an open contract, you are going to be in big deals Elena, living there isn't going to look good." The woman scrunched her nose at the end of her sentence, "Mister Levi made that very clear, we are going to introduce you to your Pr and team soon , why don't you relax while we arrange the makeover."

"Right." Elena said hesitantly , the gym routines and diet they had recommended was no where near 'relaxing' but she had to be somewhat honest, even if her life right now was the farthest thing from it. She felt excited that she was selected as one of the models, she was excited to tell him about it although she felt her selection might be 'favored' , in her eyes she was not 'worthy' of being on magazines covers.

The whole week was exhausting with her going from place to place , expensive clothing trail, a new haircut- chopping her hair from her hip to chest length was one of the most difficult experience- she had officially given the biggest sacrifice for this thing, but soon she realized , this thing was more than that , intense waxing , steam rooms , massages , facials she had never heard of- by Saturday she couldn't recognize herself , Caroline was excited too- well surprised at first , then excited about it. Damon was way too busy for keeping up with her , but she knew that once he sees her , he would definitely like what he sees.

"The pictures are amazing." Mister Levi had personally congratulated her, he showed Elena pictures from the test shoot and Elena had to admit , she did look pretty 'exquisite'

"These are very nice." She smiled at the man as he went on to explain whatever he had planned ahead , the creative genius that he was , he had a million concepts in his head, he was getting her deals out o the company as well. "We've got you a talent manager." He announced very amused with himself, "Jessie , can you say hello to Miss Gilbert."

Elena frowned when she saw the tan , green eyed man , his brown hair pushed back , "Oh-" he said upon seeing her. She bit her lip recognizing her ex, "Um you guys no each other?" Levi asked narrowing his eyes, Jessie shook his head, "We are from the same town , nothing else." He smiled as he shook Elena's hand , "It's a small world."

"Yes it is." She shrug it off , smiling back.

She felt too uncomfortable right now, Jessie , her fricking ex boyfriend was her manger? She inwardly growled at life , she wasn't that much in control of things to demand a different manger. When they were left alone she instantly said, "You have to do something."

"Do what?" he wriggled his brows at her , "I think it's time for a talk."

"Uh no way , you cant expect me to do anything to fix anything." She took a step back, "Elena , that's not the way to end things, over the phone , shouting at me without listening to what I had to say and listening my side of the story."

She laughed bitterly , "Your side of the story, wait how does that go? My PTSD made you cheat story."

"That's not it Elena , I got weak okay, but I swear it has always been you for me." he held her hands in his , Elena clenched her teeth, "Are you freaking serious? This is not how you realize about the things you want Jessie, you hurt me- and you made absolute zero effort to fix it , just because we met today-"  
"That means something Elena , you didn't let me fix it , but I wont let you go now I swear." He pulled her to him , she squealed , "No Jes- "

The sliding door interrupted them and he pulled away from her , Elena took a deep breath seeing Bonnie on the door, "Mister Salvatore wanted to see you- but um if you're busy-"

"No I am fine." She tucked her hair away from her face , giving Jessie a glare , he mouthed a please to which she didn't give any response following Bonnie out of the room , when they went up the elevator to the office area , they were stopped by Meredith , "Sorry Miss Bennet , Mrs Salvatore is in there."

Elena clenched her fists un-noticed to both the women as Bonnie gasped, "Oh right , tonight is the anniversary function , how did I forget, Miss Gilbert you might just go back , Mister Salvatore would be leaving for getting ready now."

"Okay." She put out a smile , the next moment Katherine was walking out of the cabin and stopped seeing her , narrowing her eyes on Elena, "I've seen you somewhere."

"She's Elena Gilbert, she's one of the models." Bonnie re-introduced them, Katherine rose her brows at her , looking at her makeover head to toe , "Oh the girl who was fired from assisting me because of insubordination- I recognize you now, what is she doing here, modeling? Doesn't Damon know of my rotten experience with her?"

Meredith shrugged, "She's was fired from assisting here too."

"I wasn't fired." Elena finally said with a tough voice, "I left it and then I re-joined as a model when I was offered."

"You were offered?" Katherine chuckled, "The next thing I know my kitchen staff is walking on ramps."

Elena was about to answer her but she flipped her hair going towards the Elevator followed by Meredith.

…..

…

"Please don't go tonight." Elena begged Caroline as she was curling her hair , standing in front of the glorious vanity of Elena's new apartment, "We can have a girl's night, I feel alone."

Caroline rolled her eyes, "Really baby girl? Look I don't have a sudden all glam perfect life okay? This girl needs to go out , look me and Ty are going to the club , you can come if you want."

"I don't want to go to the club." She said stubbornly, "Elena gilbert , now that the glam is here , it's time for some bam." She winked at Elena, "You need a man , gurl."

"No Care I don't , especially not today." She sat back on the bed, "Guess who's my manager , Jessie."

"What?" Caroline turned around and left the iron on the table walking to her , she sat on the bed , near Elena, "Jessie as in-"

"My ex." Elena huffed confirming, "He wants to get back together."

"No Elena eww, how can you even think about it." She held Elena's hand, "He's just playing you again."

"I know , I said no, I cant have him removed, it's weird."

"It is."

"But Care." She sighed. Caroline shook her head, "There's that 'but'." Elena pursed her lips, "There's this voice at the back of my head that I cant do better."

"You're kidding right? Just because that washed out bitch said you're not model material shouldn't redefine everything for you, including your ex relationship , you're being insecure again." Caroline seethed at the thought of Katherine ruining Elena's self confidence. "But she's right care , she's not washed out or anything , she has everything."

Caroline groaned with frustration, "argh Elena , she's yesterday's news, she's jealous that you don't need any laxatives to look bomb."

Elena chuckled, "Yeah right."

"That's the truth Elena , don't let that bitch ruin this for you enough to take the cheat back at least , you want to stay home and sulk? Fine, but you've got tonight to do that, tomorrow you get up and be the best you can be."

Elena smiled softly resting back on her pillow, "Okay I'll watch some movies and chill."

"And I'll go before Tyler drinks himself to death." She got up giving Elena's cheek a pat, "Don't you dare make bad decisions."

"Umm cant help it." She laughed.

Soon Caroline left her on her own in her new apartment , she got up and fixed the mess Caroline had made getting ready, this apartment was very important to her , she had to keep it as clean and well maintained as possible, the apartment had everything she needed and more, three bedrooms , a big lounge , a very beautiful kitchen , a terrace with cozy chairs. She felt guilty living here, she hadn't earned it, that was sure. Her old clothes were delivered to the shelter, as her stylist disapproved of it strongly giving her wardrobe a complete change. The only dress that was allowed from her old dresses was the one gifted to her somedays back by her 'friend' as she liked to say.

She took a quick shower and changed into the first night suit she saw, a violet silk robe set, she towel dried her hair and sat back in bed switching different channels, she stopped on a channel which was reporting of the 'huge' party to which half the film industry was invited , the biggest industrialists had showed up, the man she loved with the woman she despised were the 'happy' hosts of this event. The news ran less than three minutes but the pictures from the event ruined her whole mood for the night.

She shut the tv , lying back in bed thinking of something other than what she saw.

…

…

Damon was unbuttoning his shirt in his walk in wardrobe when he heard the door click, he turned back to see Katherine standing behind him a few feet away, he raised his brow at her as if asking what she wanted, "Why are you here?"

"What does that mean, it's my room." He shrugged continuing to unbutton his shirt.

"Yeah I know , it's our seventh year together , surely that means it's an occasion to call it a truce." She smirked walking towards him holding his hands. He narrowed his eyes, "I don't know what you're talking about."

She sniggered, "Something is different this year Damon , you're not begging to be with me."

"I gave up." He sighed, "Why don't you get a good night rest darling, you surely have things to attend tomorrow?"

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" she looked at him impressed with his ability to refuse her, "I mean you know how I like a chase, is that your game , playing hard to get." She bit her lower lip.

"Kat I don't have time for this , I have work tomorrow , spare us both time and go to your room." He pulled away from her tight hold , "Besides I know as soon as I give in , you'll leave for a world tour with your friends when the first ray of sun hits you tomorrow morning, feeling good about screwing me over-literally."

she cocked her head to a side, "Someone's needy."

"It's not me." he grinned, "Is it bothering you Kat? You look pathetic"

"I would lie if I said it's not." Her expressions softened , "I don't know how I screwed this up Damon."

"You know exactly." He said taking his shirt off, "You can leave whenever you want Katherine , you don't need to take this to the eighth year."

"I'll like to see you try and live without me." she huffed, "You cant ever Damon, no matter how much you resist me , you love me."

His face scrunched up , "Kat, please leave me alone."

"Okay like you suggested, I'll plan a vacation with my friends." She snapped at him, he saw a slight crossing of pain on her face and it did gnaw at his heart for some reason , he held her wrist turning her around to him, "Why are you doing this Kat? Why are you insisting on something you shut down years ago? How do I trust you."

"I don't know how to make you trust me Damon, but the way you drift away from me each day scares me Damon, I don't want to-" before she'd say more , his lips were on her , pulling her closer to himself as he bit down on her lower lip , she opened her mouth for him which he devoured instantly pushing her to the cupboard behind them, she pushed him , parting him from herself, "Now wasn't that easy."

"Kat-"

"Now you look Pathetic , it takes you one look from me Damon , to break your resolve." She ran her finger along his jaw, "Divorce me and you don't have to lose every day this way."

"I am not divorcing you." He seethed pushing off her hand , "You can ride all the dicks you get on tropical vacation spots after you give me all those shares back."

"Well there's no truce tonight I guess." She shrugged turning around to leave , swaying her hips as she went out the door , the second she left Damon picked up the nearest vase on the shelf crashing it against the floor, angry at himself for losing his composure, he shouldn't have lost it , it wasn't suppose to happen. He rubbed his forehead , trying to calm himself down , he didn't want to be in this room, be in this house, not right now.

…

…

The door bell rung in her ears loudly waking Elena up , she rubbed her eyes , and sat up , it was about one in the night, she got up running a hand through her hair as she walked to the door , she looked in the peep whole and gasped , she opened the door, "What are you doing here? That too at this hour?"

Jessie grinned, "I didn't get to talk to you earlier and I just wanted to-"

"No Jessie , whatever happens I am not going to be with you again. It's better if you stay professional." She snapped at him. He pursed his lips, "Elena I am sorry , giving you up was the biggest mistake I made and I regret it, I should have helped you with what you were going through but I – I screwed up Elena and I want to fix this."

"You cant fix it." She shook her head.

"Elena, I need you back in my life, us meeting this way, it's definitely the universe working." He cupped her face, "It's giving us another chance."

"Maybe it's a co-incidence." She frowned , "If you love me so much , you'd at least admit in front of Levi that you knew me."

"Look Elena I didn't want to make you un-comfortable." He said tenderly. She huffed, "You're still the manipulative asshole I broke up with."

"I am not lying Elena."

She was about to say something when she saw a familiar person coming from across the corridor towards her apartment , she gulped, "You need to leave Jessie."

"Elena-"

"Leave Jessie , okay we'll talk about this tomorrow, please just go right now."

Damon had stopped in his place seeing someone standing in front of the open door to Elena's apartment, he couldn't see anything but the man's back to him and the long slender legs of Elena.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow, but you promise to talk about this right?"

"Yes I promise, just go." She noticed Damon had taken a temporary hiding as she couldn't see him , as soon as Jessie got into the elevator she sighed of relief, Damon re-appeared walking out from behind a curved wall towards her now, "Get inside." His voice was firm, she nodded going into the apartment followed by him , as soon as he closed the door behind him , he felt two soft arms go around his waist , her head resting between the blades of his back, "Damon." Her voice was soft and dripping with longing, he turned towards her , holding her by her shoulders, "Who was that?"

"Just my manager." She didn't want to go into details. He cupped her face, looking at her from head to toe, then back to her face, "He was visiting you after midnight, with you in this?" he looked at her silk robe.

"I don't know , he was just talking about work." She shook her head, "I thought you were busy tonight." She bit her lip, he huffed looking at her changed look again, "Why did they do to you, you look different."

She smiled, "Do you like it?" she twirled in her spot till he caught her in his arms again. "Yeah but you didn't need it , you were already so beautiful, you should have not allowed this much change,"

"It means you don't like it." She sighed disappointedly , he shook his head picking her off the ground , she squealed as he took her to the bedroom , crashing her on the bed before hovering above her, "I missed you my sunshine."

She chuckled as he nuzzled her neck, peppering kisses all over her collarbone to her jawline , soon she was panting running her hands up and down his back , enjoying the muscles contracting under his shirt, "Damon." She moaned parting his face from her neck to look at him, "You're okay right?"

"What? Why wouldn't I be?" he smirked. She shook her head cupping his face, "You look hurt."

He narrowed his eyes on her, seeing how she could see whatever he was hiding.

"Why would you be here then, I can see it." She said softly sitting up a little, "It's Katherine , isn't it?"  
He noticed how her eyes turned a little hard at mentioning her name, "Well now we have something in common."

"What do you mean." He said caressing her cheek , she rested her head in his lap , lying down on the bed, "We ran into each other to day, she was humored by idea of me being a model, and now that she broke your heart in the same day, it's a little ironic how both of us are depressed because of her." She chuckled at the end. He looked down at her, "She came to me after the party, saying that she wanted to work things out, I believed her again and she pushed me again, laughing at how easy it was to get into my head."

Elena bit her lip , "I am sorry."

"Why are you being sorry?" he sat back against the headboard , running his fingers in her hair , as he looked up at the ceiling, "I should be sorry for hoping things work out because I'd never be here with you if it did."

She sat up , cupping his face , making her look at him, "I am sorry because I am glad they didn't work out."

"Elena." he sighed. She straddled him slowly molding her lips with his, she moaned into his mouth as he peeled the silk robe off from her shoulders , she parted from his lips pressing soft kisses on his jaw line, "I love you so much baby, don't let her hurt you anymore, just stay with me." she whispered as he sunk her back into the mattress lifting up her robe shirt , removing it from her body. He got out of his cloths as soon as he could , parting her thighs to slip into her heavenly body, "Why do you love me? you shouldn't Elena." he thrusted himself into her and she moaned loudly from the pleasure she felt from being one with him, there was something so addictive about this woman, the way she held on to him, they way she panted his name, the way her muscles squeezed him, the rythym they shared together, or just the way she looked at him while he did his best to ruin her life, break her heart over and over. Her eyes so soft and full of love, so much care that it was sickening, so much sadness in those eyes. He felt like a monster for not being able to make her happy, he did his best to satisfy her with his body though, making up for his honesty earlier , they got off the edge together this time , enjoying every last bit of it before the hurt started to set in again. He closed his eyes , hoping she'd just sleep and skip anymore talking. she wrapped his arms around her , surrendering to sleep, she didn't want to think she was a distraction in the middle of the night, she didn't want to think she made a bad decision.

It had been hours and hours of them wrapped around each other in the peaceful silence, he couldn't shut his eyes tonight, he didn't need any drugs today to feel calm tonight. All his anxiety and insecurities were gone the second she took him in her arms, in her safety, he felt worth something. The way she was soundly asleep against his chest, breathing softly as the moonlight glowed her face, suddenly, he felt like he was ten years younger, like he was liberated of everything, he wasn't tied in a loveless marriage, he was lying aside the most beautiful girl in the world, who loved him only. He was her man. His finger unknowingly started brushing against the side of her face, then his hand stroking her hair away slightly, everything was so much better this way, some guilt enveloped him, he shouldn't have told her about Katherine's advance on him earlier, he remembered how cold her eyes became at the mention of the name, but then again , Elena was his escape and he wanted to tell her everything , she was the one person he didn't want to lie to.

'it hurts her.'

His mind screamed at him, it wasn't always going to be about him. The conflict went on and on in his head, one side of his head convinced he hurt Elena beyond the limits, it was just in her eyes, the broken look in them when he told her he wouldn't be here if Katherine hadn't pushed him away, she must have felt worthless. It was a whole chain reaction, Katherine made him feel worthless but then he made Elena feel worthless, except he didn't feel about it, she didn't deserve it. Why was he caring about what she thought and not, didn't he already told her that she shouldn't expect anything other then the moments they had? But Elena didn't deserve this- his mind screamed at him. He caressed the side of her face and leaned in pressing a soft kiss to her parted lips, when he pulled away slightly , he felt like he wanted to freeze the moment right there, she was sleeping so peacefully against his bicep, she looked so innocent, like a harmless kitten. Right there and then he knew , he didn't deserve her. He didn't deserve the past six months of calm in her warm embrace.

He slowly ran his hand through her hair whispering something in a low voice , till it became a slow-low tune he had started singing against her temple

"It's that old devil moon that you stole from the skies

It's that old devil moon in your eyes."

She fluttered her thick lashes, a sweet smile spread across her lips from his soothing voice

"Stars in the night, blazing their light, can't hold a candle

To your razzle-dazzle."

She chuckled opening her doe eyes, looking at him with admiration, "You're so sweet." She brushed her lips against him lightly, then pulled away slightly, "I didn't know you sing that good."

"I use to, I don't anymore." He bit his lip, brushing his thumb against her chin , looking into her mesmerizing eyes, "If I ask you to continue that, can you?" she said in cupping his face, he shook his head, "I don't want to do anything but look at you till whatever time we have."

She sighed holding his hand that was cupping the side of her face and pressed a kiss to his palm, "You okay now?"

"Absolutely." He said in a calm voice, "I am okay because I am here."

"That makes me happy." She said sitting up a bit, "That I can make you happy."

"Only you can love." He held her in his arms, letting her back rest against his chest, "Only you can bring me so much peace, so much contentment, I love this feeling." He kissed her bare shoulder making her get goosebumps from his inviting touch, she threw her head back giving him access as she moaned, "Mmm I am here for whatever you need me for."  
"Oh Elena I need all of you , nothing else, I need you to make me feel this way over and over." He nibbled on the skin of her shoulder, his hands running up and down her sides, softly massaging the insides on her thighs, "Damon." She whispered turning her head to him, "Mmm." He pressed a kiss against her collarbone , loving the way she squirmed in his arms , moaning to get his attention, he rested his chin on her shoulder, "Hmm?"

"I have to go early, it's 5.30 , lets take a bath together?" she requested softly. He looked up at her, "Um okay , but get this" he smiled, "I am taking you out tonight, so take an early day off."

She bit her lip, "okay."

Soon they were lying in warm water bath tub together, she was enjoying his hands massaging her temples , his wet lips would occasionally kiss up and down her neck to her jaw , making her giggle. "Baby stop." He complained when she splashed his face with foam, he wiped it off, "Did it got your eye?" she turned her head back , he shook his head, "No." she smiled and leaned in to press a kiss to his cheek, he held her wrist, "I saw your test pictures yesterday."

"Did you like them?" she asked with a raised brow. He lied back , playing with her fingers, "I did call you in my office, I wanted to give you a very poetic orgasm but alas-" he chuckled.

"But alas his highness was late for his own anniversary." She said with a pinch of bitterness. He scrunched his face, "Thank you for spoiling my mood."

"Tsk-tsk I have to make up for it." She said seeing how he started frowning. He bit the inside of his cheek, looking in her eyes as his darkened, "What kind of 'making up' do you have in mind?"

"I can make you breakfast." She said with a grin, he rolled his eyes, "I mean we're naked , in this perfumed tub, together- and you come up with breakfast as 'making up'. "

She giggled getting up, "That's all you're getting sir, I am already late and we can continue this argument during breakfast."

"Elenaaa." He whined seeing her wrap a towel around herself, "I really want to have a whole thirty minutes of conversation with you, dressed up and with your hands to yourself."

"You're mean." He gasped dramatically letting his head back, "Now shoosh and give me a five minutes of non-sexual relaxation so I can eat eggs and bacon with you for the next twenty five minutes."

She huffed closing the door behind herself.

Soon he was leaning against the kitchen counter eyeing her up to down in a white button up he had given her back during their trip to Mystic Falls. When she saw him eyeing her bare legs , she rolled her and sighed loudly to which he shrugged, "You want me to act decent, don't be all sexy then."

"I am not being all sexy." She half turned to him from the stove, "You're being un-necessarily-" she stopped when he made his fake 'sad face' "attached."

"Pftt women." He joked, "They want attention , but they don't want attention, but then they want it suddenly, give me a calendar girl, so I know what days you want it and what days you don't."

She shook her head, he moved forward and wrapped his hands around her waist, "Damon!" she squealed, "Ouh!" he hissed at the oil drop splash against his palm, "Shit I am so sorry." She turned around holding his hand, looking at him apologetically , she kissed his palm , sucking the slightly red wound, a moment later she parted his hand from her lips, "okay?"

"No actually , the oil kinda splashed here." He touched his lips, She narrowed her eyes, turning off the stove, he hissed, "Come on , it really does hurt."

She tuned around to him , rising on her toes and slowly brushed her lips against his with a smile, she parted and pressed a kiss to his nose, "Mm okay?" He bit his lip, "Now that you ask, I think it did splash-" he looked down towards his belt, "Damon!" she moved away from him , he laughed , "I was kidding baby."

She made two plates of breakfast and made them juice , pointing towards the table, "Sit."

"Okay Ma'am." He walked straight to the chair around the table, "I gotta give it to you baby, this place looks amazing."

"I couldn't have done it alone , Caroline helped me so much. She has been here with me through out the week, thank god she had to go last night or I'd have to delay our meeting." She sat on a chair , dragging it near to his, he frowned, "So if she's staying, I cant come?"

"That's what we're working with." Elena shrugged sipping her juice. "And she stays all the time?" he asked with a raised brow.

"Ahuh, she's my best friend, I am not going to kick her out, she's all I have." Elena said in a convincing tone. He looked down at his plate, "Really , she's that necessary , now I am jealous." He pursed his lips , looking up at her confused face, "Does she have a boyfriend?"

"Damon , if you're asking if she's gay, no she isn't, we're friends and besides that you do know that I feel lonely and you're not available all the time."

He shook his head slowly as if disappointed , "Elena if you don't tell me what you feel I wont know."

"I don't want to tell you how I feel Damon , I don't want to be more 'attached' than I am. Let's not forget what happened the last time we were talking about feelings, you didn't have any." She said in a low but angry voice.

"I didn't say anything like that, I want to be sure. What do I deny you of anyway? Stop being so moody." He wiped his mouth with a napkin getting up, "You'd understand if you'd be in my place."

She looked up at him and held his hand, "So let me decide what I feel then, if I trust you enough to let you know more about me and my life, or even my feelings."

"Baby you know you can trust me right?" he leaned over her holding her chin, she pursed her lips, "I don't know."

He frowned , lifting her face to look in her eyes, "I am getting late , we'll work on this later." She nodded as he claimed her lips with his , she kissed him back and let her tongue dance with his for a few moments before he parted pecking her lips, "How about you make us dinner someday, you're pretty good at it."

"I'll think about it."

"I'll chop the vegetables." He stroked the side of her face, she bit her lip and kissed his cheek, "okay. We'll do it together."

"I gotta go." He huffed, she smiled sweetly and pecked him once more, "I love you."

He stroked the top of her head, "See you."

Her smile faded as he turned around and left in a flash. She sat back in her seat reaching for the juice and drinking it.

….

….

Bonnie placed the files on his table, "Mister Michaelson isn't contacting us again, he's dealing with the Lockwood, Brody said you could use the news."

Damon nodded looking through the files, "Did Brody give you any envelope by chance Miss Bennet?"

She nodded, "Yes, it's in my cabin, should I deliver it to you?"

"Yes please." He said , then sat back in his seat, "Miss Bennet , if Klaus is not responding , just contact Kol Michaelson , he'll definitely be interested in what we have to offer."

"There's been a lot of income checks in their company, maybe they have something to hide? I read about it in a tabloid."

Damon rolled his eyes and grinned, "Miss Bennet do not reference tabloids in front of me , besides, whatever happens there is their business not ours. We meet , we deal, end of story."

"But Sir I have been hearing things, about some kind of racket-"

"I don't need more stress right now please Miss Bennet." he requested, signing the papers whist reading, "You should be satisfied from our uncorrupted morality, is that not enough?"

"Yes." She pursed her lips, "Good." He looked up briefly at her and smiled, "That's how we survive, you'll never eat at a restaurant or even a five star if you see what happens in their kitchen now would you?"

"I suppose." She grinned.

"That's how this works." He shrugged, She collected the files from him, "Our company still holds that no colleagues personal involvement policy right?"

He looked up at the dark skinned woman , she slightly leaned , he raised a brow to which she said in a low voice, "Elena gilbert, the new model, was cozying up to her hired manager Jessie Adams." He didn't know how to feel , how to react. "When?" it's like he spoke on his own.

"Yesterday when you were asking her to meet you here, I went into the vanity room , he was all over her. We even did an open contract Sir, she doesn't deserve this many privileges. She's hardly professional, hiring her as an ambassador would cause us a lot."

"I'll deal with it Miss Bennet, thank you for the information." He smiled politely after composing himself on the inside, "Please get me a coffee."

"Sure." She nodded and turned around with a smirk leaving the room.

Damon sat back after the woman left, he had seen the same man at Elena's doorstep in the middle of the night. Who the fuck was he and why was she 'cozying' up to him. The idea of another woman using him for money and fame made him outrageous. How could he allow this to happen again? But then Elena always acted like she didn't care about the money. She could be a good actress. He thought. The feeling of screwing up again killed him, to think he was falling for her, her pretty doe eyes, her soft voice, her alluring tone, her confessions of love. He felt disgusted. She put Katherine to shame, at least his wife wasn't a fucking liar! She confessed a million times that she married him because he was from a rich background, she didn't did all this 'being in love' thing. He and Katherine started off with lust and lust only, he did fall in love with her, but it had soon vanished when she became way too clear about why she married him, she didn't care about him and she said it with pride.

She wasn't a lying slut like Elena. he thought. He always found an excuse for Katherine. He would always find a way to call her better, he thought. But then recently he had started to go against it because of Elena, because she was heaven in a person for him, she accepted whatever he was, she didn't judge him, she understood his fucked up ways. For god sakes , he broke her heart a million times and she still didn't leave his side, that's how madly she loved him, and he absolutely loved that she did, but now with this news, he wasn't so sure, maybe she didn't leave him because she didn't care either, she knew he'd spoil her with his money one day or another."

The thought boiled his blood. He was going to end this 'Elena' chapter in a way that would show her to never 'mess' with him again.

…..

…

….

It had been a whole day, she had gotten ready last night and Damon, as expected hadn't shown up, he was ignoring her calls and her messages. She gave up soon, he was probably doing 'other' things. She thought, she should give him space, with the thought, she kept her phone away and decided to keep herself busy.

Her hairstylist was blow drying her hair for her campaign for the company , Jessie was waiting for the hair stylist to leave so he could talk to her, she prayed hard that the woman wont let them alone in this makeup room. A knock on the door caught everyone's attention and everyone sat straight once Damon entered, he coughed to clear his throat.

Elena couldn't conceal her smile, "Good evening Mister Salvatore."

"Good evening, Blake can I have a moment with Miss Gilbert if you're not short of time?"

"Of course sir." The blonde was probably happy that the boss knew her name, she blushed packing her stuff and left, Jessie too was standing in a weird mood, Damon cocked his head to a side, "Mister Adams , you're from Mystic Falls I heard, Miss Gilbert is from Mystic Falls." He had his research done, who was this man, his education, his hobbies, his birthday.

"You both might know each other."  
"No- umm not very closely." The guy said with a nervous laugh.

Damon nodded, "You're loss I guess, can you please wait outside while I talk to Miss gilbert?"

"Sure." The guy nodded leaving the room , as soon as he did , Elena got up and turned to him, "Strapless yellow dress, I waited two hours."

"It's a good thing I hate yellow." He almost seethed stepping towards her, she frowned, "I didn't know that."

"And do you know what I hate more than the color Yellow, I hate lying worthless sluts like you." He held the back of her hair, "What did you think was gonna happen huh? You and your little boyfriend were going to rob me off my money? You were going to screw these broke losers in my house? Nice plan by the way but been there so…"

"Ouch Damon." She yelped, trying to hold his hand so he could leave her hair from his tight grip. "You're hurting me."

"Yes I am and I will, you think you can fuck with me and get away with it? You little bitch , I will ruin you." He spoke angerly , she swallowed thick, "It's not what it looks like I swear Damon, I know I didn't tell you that he's my ex boyfriend but there's nothing else I hid."

"You sure? Because I heard he was all over you the other day and how to forget his late night appearance at my house-"

"Damon he did want to get together , but I love you I swear- I know what you're thinking, I am not what you think Damon." She cried. He let her hair go and she instantly touched her head at the spot, tears running down her beautiful face, "You want to take the house back it's all yours, this job- everything, just don't call me what you just did."

He narrowed his eyes, "I am not going to trust you."

"Fine. Just call him and ask, if he ever got what he wanted Damon." She wiped her face roughly.

"Don't tell me what to do." He held her arm pulling her forward, "How was I not enough for you? What's the fucking problem Elena? I did whatever you wanted." She shook her head, "So that's what I am saying , it's a lie!"

"Okay. Will it hurt if I kill him? Damon asked abruptly, her eyes widened, "Damon what are you-"

"Tell me Elena!"

"Damon he's nothing to me but he's a human being you cant-"

"Of course I can, just tell me if it'll hurt you?"

"Don't be so radical- listen to me!"

He held both her hands, "Shh! It's time he listens." Elena cried loudly as he pushed her against the wall, with his body against her , kissing her furiously , she tried to push him but he kept her put, biting down on her lips , she opened her mouth for him and he instantly pushed his tongue into her mouth, her tongue battled with his , his hands running up and down her soft skin, he lifted her a little , letting her legs wrapped around his middle , she didn't resist anymore, she was too lost for a fight. She gave in when he tore off her clothes and unzipped himself , thrusting inside her, she bit on her lip from shouting as he picked up the pace not going slow and soft with her. His forehead crashing against her sweaty forehead as he kept thrusting into her , loving the little cries of pain from her closed mouth, "Come on baby -uh- just let him know who you belong to." Her eyes rolled back when he hit her g-spot , his thumb rubbing circles against her slick button , she moaned, "Please."

"What's that?" he asked in a teasing way , slowing down his pace a bit, "Stop?"

"No-no don't." she moaned, "Oh Damon please love." She pleaded moving her hips against his get him to move. She said in a shaky breath, "I wont ever be able to look him in the eye."

"I don't want you to." He said in a low dangerous voice, "You wont ever see him."

"Shit-just move love." She threw her head back feeling him thrust into her , "Ahhh oh god – that's it-oohh I am t-there, yes, there." She screamed ,"Ah, yes. Damon, ahh! Ah!." She gripped his hair tightly as her orgasm ripped through her and she felt him spill a thrust after , her head fell against his shoulder , she felt numb as she spoke almost soundless, "Don't leave me."

He pulled out of her and she stumbled tp the couch , falling against it. Looking at him dress up , her eyes filled in tears, "I am sorry."

"That I caught you?" he asked bitterly. She shook her head slowly, "I am sorry that I love you, you're cruel, you're a monster." She sat up pushing her hair back, "To hell with you and every heartbreak of the last seven months , to all the useless tears I shed over you."

He bit the inside of his cheek, looking at the broken girl, she weakly reached for her jeans and put them on , then slowly got up walking to the tagged and hanged shirts, she tore a tag from a simple blue checkered shirt and wore it mumbling, "Get out of my life."

"Elena." he said slowly seeing her break into sobs , she held her hand up to stop him, "I mean nothing to you, my words, my respect, my love means nothing to you. I let you use me over and over in the most -because I thought you're misjudged , you need love , but you don't, you don't need love, you need a soundless , feelingless sex slave and I refuse to feed your animalistic thirst till you want, I am walking out of this right now."

He pursed his lips, "Don't act like I was the one-"

"Just because Katherine Salvatore is a whore doesn't mean every other woman is, oh wait I am sleeping with the whore's husband, I am a bigger whore. You know what I am done explaining myself. You wanna assume I cheated on you? Be my fucking guest! You know damn well I didn't do it." She reached for her jacket and wore it, "But you're use to being the victim, you love it so much because it allows you to be this way- this twisted man who doesn't give a flying fuck about how someone else feels, you never wanted to deal with my feelings- well okay!"

He watched her pick her bag , his heart started racing , she was leaving him , the only person in love with him was leaving him- for his stupid mistake, she shook her head, "I wish I never met you." Tears started running down her face as she kept his keys on the table , "Good bye." She shut the door behind her and immediately palmed his forehead, he followed her outside and ran into the brown haired , green eyed man, "You." He said in a low voice, "You and-"

"Stay the fuck away from her." Damon grabbed him by the collar, "She's mine and anyone who think they can take her away from me will suffer."

"What will you do? Aren't you even a tad bit afraid that I'll call the media on you? Tell everyone that a happily married , rich bastard is blackmailing girls into sleeping with him."

"Oh there is no blackmailing and as for you-" he hit the man with a punch across the face , with a crack voice he hit the ground, Damon dusted his hands , taking out his phone dialing a number, "Brody I am dropping off this guy at the storage- you know what to do right?"

…

….

PRESENT  
Stefan was the first thing she saw when she woke up , he was sitting aside her looking at her with a smirk, "Hey love."

She rolled her eyes and spoke in a groggy voice, "what's going on , I am sure you've alerted everyone by now?"

"Everyone, my girlfriend was attacked, an attempt to murder by a past lover." He said leaning forward , "You should have seen my brother."

"Something tells me I will pretty soon."  
"Oh Elena cheer up." He chuckled to which she sat straight, "He'll kill me , it's not like he's never done that before."

"You should have thought before falling for a psychopath." He added with a yawn.

"I never thought he'd try to kill me." she said in a slow robotic tone, "Not after he made me feel like he loved me."

"He's a good actor." Stefan joked, she kept on mumbling, "If it weren't for your baby we'd still be together."

Stefan scrunched up his face , "You still think about being with that man?"

She shook her head, "No I was just sharing the emotions, sooner or later he'll kill me , just tell him I was desperate." He laughed and she too grinned lying back, "How does this look for a headline, Damon Salvatore sabotages ex girlfriend's car to avoid any hurdles in his marriage."

"It's too big." Stefan shook his head.

"And not true."

The third voice made them both turn their heads , Stefan got up his chair surprised, "Brother."

…..

…

So guys that's it for this time , I must say this chap exhausted me.

By the way I love the new viewrs , now I don't remember names exactly, maybe Jennagilbert(a number)

Amazing aisha , italygirl, , Elenaqueen- I don't remember exactly but thank you so much guys.

I love the support and let me tell you I have mind blowing plots for other stories so follow along, if you like dark themed stuff, I am so sorry about the grammar mistakes, like I said I am alone and exhausted. My laptop is very much not helping due to some bad keys etc.

Please do review , it gives me huge motivation-I keep waiting for feed back ( it's the actual silver lining to my terrible terrible life, writing is my escape from it lol). What should I do next? Give me ideas so I can alter mine hehehehehe.

Review?


	7. Pain and heartbreak is over

"Brother." Stefan was surprised to see his raven haired brother in front of him, well of course he did expect some action on Damon's part, not as far as showing up in daylight, unarmed.

"I wanted to clear few things Stef, can I have a moment." He said after clearing his throat, his eyes travelled over her weak and fragile form on the bed, she was helpless right now, so hurt that he bet it would hurt to breathe, bandages covered her on several parts, no matter how hurt she was , he didn't miss the fierce look in her eyes, she was angry at him and he didn't need to hear any words from her mouth to know how much.

"No, I am afraid not after what I learned about you." Stefan acted like he had been betrayed in the worst way, Damon sighed, "I know you know." He almost seethed, "She told you didn't she?" he cocked his head looking at Elena over Stefan's shoulder, "You knew before , you know now, that's old story."

"So? What are you here for? Trying to pick up my girlfriend in front of me?" Stefan moved to the right blocking his view of Elena's face. "She's not your girlfriend." Damon spoke in a firm way, "Get out of my way."

"How dare you!" this time Elena spoke with gritted teeth, she moved Stefan out of the way, Looking at him angrily, "You have no shame at all do you? You tried to kill me god damn it!"

"Elena." he said in a low voice but the voice held command, "Lower your voice the whole hospital can hear you."

"Well it should." Stefan interfered, "How long are you going to expect her to take this from you Damon? How much more selfish are you?"

"I didn't do anything." He said saving them all time, "I did not cause this." He looked at Elena, who looked confused, "Why would I be threatened by you?" he looked at her fractured arm, then at her face, "You wouldn't dream risking me." he said in a mocking tone, puckering his lips and blinking. She frowned looking away from him, "You're playing me, you know I can destroy you."

"You're scared shitless that she'll expose you." Stefan grinned sitting on the side of Elena's bed, holding her weak olive skinned hand. Damon rolled his eyes, "She knows that if I wanted her dead, she'd be dead."

Elena looked at him with hatred almost, she even felt some of it, she never thought she could , but she did. Stefan was amused looking side to side between them.

Damon continued with a teasing tone, "You know what's my reason to not cause this sweetie?"

She didn't answer but Damon still went on, "Because I don't fucking care, i can get rid of you as easy as this." He snapped his fingers, "I didn't remember I guess, what can I say, busy week." He shrugged. Elena bit her lip as tears of anger started filling her eyes, the area around her big chocolate brown orbs was red almost as she seethed, "Get out."

Damon nodded, "Yeah I'll let your 'boyfriend' take care of you, I have a busy day planned ahead."

"I'll destroy you to the point where you'll tear blood Damon." She swallowed thick wiping her tears as they rolled down her cheeks, "I promise you that, love, this miss nobody promises you that you're going to pay."

"You're so cute." He raised his brows at her then looked at Stefan who got up from her side, "Leave brother."

Damon looked at them both with disgust before leaving the room, Elena balled her fists, "I have decided, I will do what I didn't think I would, I don't care if he kills me or whatever."

"Good." Stefan turned to her, "The sooner you do this, the quicker we get everything."

"So his wife needs proof of him cheating right, I'll give her a disaster to deal with."

"What do you mean?" Stefan asked with an arched brow, "You wanted a video right? There is a video."

"Video? As in a sex tape?"

"Yes, we'll leak that, it's the same tape George lockwood was blackmailing Damon for, he had a private investigator following us around, the investigator had some things filmed, I never wanted to- but I just want to win now." she sat up straight. Stefan swallowed thick, "But George is dead, he was shot last year when- did Damon.."

Elena nodded, "The proof is buried along with George."

"You know we can kill two birds with one stone right? Damon will rot in jail if George's dead body is found." Stefan smirked. Elena too grinned, "I know. Damon will get exactly what he asked for, while you and I will get whatever he has."

…..

…

PAST 

"Are you going to listen to me?" He said standing in the middle of the room , while she was pacing around with messy hair, red cheeks and nose, tears still running down her eyes as she stuffed clothes into her bag, "No."

"So you're leaving?"

"Yes." She may have said it the millionth time that day, she zipped up her bag, "This was a mistake." She picked up the bag with all her effort and pulled it behind her, eyes looking anywhere but him, she wanted to be strong. "Elena let the fucking bag go." He was finally a little annoyed from her turning down his effort to talk to her. She looked up at him with anger , with a groan she threw it to the side, "Fine keep it!" She picked up her hand bag and went for the door. He held her elbow turning her to him, "What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with you?" she shouted, "Let me go."

"You're not leaving." He said firmly holding both her arms, "I was angry."

"Right., that's what you do everytime, you get angry and take it out on me." she cried, "And I am always patient because I love you, but you don't even care about that, do you?"

"Elena I fucked up okay, can you calm down for a second so we can talk?" he said holding her in place, she shook her head, "I don't want to fight, because you're going to win no matter what I say, I forgave a lot of things I shouldn't have already. I cant." She tried to get herself free but he pulled her closer, "Elena why are you doing this to us? Why are you breaking this over people who don't matter."

"Us? There is no us, it was me all this time Damon, because us means people who are together, who mean something to each other , and we both know I am nothing to you other than a worthless lying slut." Tears ran down her cheeks as she said the words he had used about her, "Elena I was pissed, I didn't mean it."

"I don't know that, not anymore. I was stupid to think I can see right through you and understand you, but I cant." She shook her head pushing his hands off her, "I know what I feel, I know I'll miss you, it's going to hurt but I cant stay with a man who dis-respects me, who has zero ounce of love for a woman who changed her life for him."

"Baby-" he tried to hold her but she stepped back, "No just stick to the 'worthless slut' , at least It was honest." She turned and walked out leaving him in the apartment.

…..

…..

It had been a whole week of him trying to see her and her avoiding him, she had delayed all her campaigns with the company, he knew her resignation would come sooner or later, he had thought about 'forgetting and moving on ' but on day 3 he realized it wasn't working, she was on his mind. Everything , every moment they had would replay in his head. His cocaine high head would just think about her. Worrying him over the fact that he lost her, the most beautiful girl he had laid eyes on. The only girl who knew him and loved him for it. Her doe eyes would torture him through out the day and at nights , he would just replay that memory of her sleeping in his arms so peacefully, she made him feel so needed. So important, he wanted to feel that again.

The knock on his bedroom shook him out of his thoughts, he looked up to see his wife in his room and after a moment crawling up his bed, "Hey."

"I don't recall asking for you." He raised a brow, lying back on his pillow, she huffed, "My Parents are home this weekend, I don't want them to ask me questions." She rolled her eyes lying back on the other pillow, "I bet you're gloating inside."

"Right." He chuckled, "Kat, kat, when are you going to realize that you're not a pageant competent teenager? You thinking the world revolves around you, this behavior is concerning." He said sarcastically, she flipped her hair, "You still love me."

"You're delusional." He reached for a long forgotten motivational book on the nightstand to avoid conversation. She pouted, "What's got you so moody?"

"Don't worry you cant do anything about it, I didn't chip a nail or something." He cleaned the top of the book opening to read it, she rolled over to his side, crawling up his body, she held the book out of his hands, "We can be more than friends tonight." She bit her lip, her hands smoothly running up his chest, he bit the inside of his cheek, his hand cupping the side of her smooth face, "Just tonight?"

"Depends." She winked leaning in but before she'd crash her lips against him he pushed her back to her pillow, "Yeah I rather have your parents know of our 'wonderful' marriage." He said bitterly, before Katherine would say anything , his phone started beeping and he and his wife both looked at the clock which struck 12, he picked it up and went towards the distant corner, "This is Matt Donovan sir, I am sorry I am calling right now."

"That's okay. What's the issue?"

"Sir, the new model , Elena Gilbert has been caught carrying drugs in a party at a club, she's at the station right now, they called me here, since she hasn't reported to the company in a week, I thought I'd ask."

If Damon would be drinking something, he'd choke on it probably, Elena in a 'club'? and carrying drugs, he did hear of her attending a party on Friday. Was she going to parties for drugs?

"Okay don't worry about it, I can go and check." He looked at Katherine, who was looking confused. "Sir, I can go and wrap it up, you don't need to come."

"I'll handle this Donovan, just please control the media around, I do not want a single word about it in press." He turned and saw Katherine tying up her robe coming towards him, "I'll see you in a bit." He hung up and started going towards the bathroom to get dressed when she asked, "What is going on?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me." Her snarky tone rattled him today, He hissed, "Kat if I wanted to tell I would have told you the first time." She bit the inside of her cheek, "I am your wife Damon." He scoffed, "You don't have to remind me, I will never be able to forget such a tragedy."

"So? You don't have to live with me, divorce me and I am gone, free me and yourself of this vomit inducing marriage." She shouted at him this time, he ran a hand in his hair, "Kat I don't have time for this-"  
"And you don't have the guts, you know how much of a 'tragedy' my life has been with you for the past seven years? I cant even remember the amount of men I turned down for you, the opportunities I let go so I could be your wife, but you're a sore loser Damon." She shook her head at him, he rolled his eyes and went towards the bathroom, shutting the door on her. He could still hear her shouting, "I know you can hear me! Being married to you wasn't a party for me either, I married you because you were Giuseppe Salvatore's heir." He changed into a black button up and dark jeans, he opened the door to see she was still standing there. He huffed, "You wanting to marry me should have been my first clue, how could I think that a bitch like you would want to settle down."

"You thought that because I made you think that way, I made you think from your dick, you thought I'd be in love with you?" she rolled her eyes, her voice had lowered, she grinned seeing how close he was to being hurt and vulnerable just like she liked him to be, borderline suicidal and worthless, "I never loved you, you might be rich, good in bed- but there's nothing that impresses me or has ever, you were easiest one to trick into a marriage so I did." She shrugged, "You were what I predicted, a loser."

"Say whatever you want, it's not going to make me divorce, you used seduction last time and now you used vulnerability- it doesn't work anymore I guess, I predict ummm you're not as smart as I assumed you to me darling." He raised his brows at her and left the room leaving her stand startled for a moment, usually she'd break him but she couldnt today. How? Why? Usually she'd hurt him to the point where she'd feel the disappointment radiate out of him but not today,was he finally 'over' her?

…

…..

…

"It will be taken care of." Matt said in a lower voice to him he nodded, "I don't want any controversy Donovan, she'll not spend the night here."

"I'll get her out as soon as possible, I've already told them about you sir." Matt opened the door to his car, Damon got out of his seat and went inside the four floor gray building in front of him. Officer Benjamin took him to his cabin, treating him with utmost respect, "I was very surprised to find out that she's associated to your company. I will give her an out due to your guarantee."

"I am sure it wont happen again, Mister Donovan has already paid the fine I assume."

"He has, I have stopped any further investigation and also made sure this stays off her record, it's because you are here personally." He pressed a button on which another officer showed up , he passed him a file, then gestured him to go. Damon nodded, "You'll be favored. Just keep this to yourself."

"Surely."

After a five minute silence and faint voices at the back , the door was heard and he turned his head to see a tripping Elena, she looked un-recognizable to him, in a bad way though. Her hair was messy, her under eyes were stained with smudged liner, a hot pink strapless dress that didn't cover her knees and maybe the most skin-tight dress he had seen her in, she bent down taking off her heels, he stood up, "That's her."

She blinked looking at him, "Heyyyy." She was heavily drunk, that much he could see, he didn't want her drunk-talk their entire relationship to these people. "Let's go."

"I cant – cant go! I am arrested." She said in a shaky voice, "Umm I'll be facing a looooong time here."

"Shut up I got this." He whispered near her ear, "Let's get out of here and we can talk."

"Ooooh." She giggled whist getting dragged out by him, Matt nodded at him on the way out, He plainly said, "I am dropping her home, just keep the press away Donovan, nothing happened."

"Don't worry, I got it covered."

"Good." He pulled her outside, she hissed as the cold air hit her, he could hear the clattering of her teeth, she moved closer to him to help her shaking arms, he opened the door to his car and made her sit, rushing over to the other side, soon he was driving away from the station, she finally sighed of relief when he turned the heater on for her , he reached for his jacket in the back and threw it over her legs, "Wear this."

"Mm." she murmured with half moon eyes, "Where are we going?" he heard her whisper, "Home." He said looking off the road for a moment to her, she sat up shaking her head, "N-no Stop the car."

"Elena-" He held her arm seeing her pull at the door handle, "Damon stop the car!"

"O-okay. He pulled over to the side of the bridge they were crossing, she opened the car door, and stumbled out, he too got out following her as she covered wore the jacket standing near the reeling of the bridge, taking deep breathes "Elena." he murmured her name softly when he reached her, touching her shoulder, she moved away from him, "Don't."

"Why are you doing this?" he snapped, "What is this?" he looked at her from down to up, "You know you look like a freaking mess."

She shook her head, "Please leave me alone."

"I am not leaving you alone Elena." he grasped her arm turning her to him, she still didn't look at him, "You will eventually, you'll leave me one day when you're done." She pursed her lips, "I just wanted to forget you, just for one night."

"Why would you want to?" his hand caressed the side of her face, "Don't you love me?"

"I do and it hurts me. I've never felt so empty Damon." Her eyes filled in tears as she looked at him, "I've lost so much this year that it's scary now, I lost mom and dad, the life I loved, when I could count on someone, my family loved me." she wiped her dark eyes, "Then I lost them, right in front of my own eyes, and for months I use to dream of ways and ideas, that I could save them- if I wasn't so fucking helpless Damon, maybe I could but I cant turn back time."

"Let's just go home, we can talk about this at home." He held her chin up , wiping her cheeks from tears.

She shook her head, "Then I met you Damon, I hated how good it felt to be near you love." She clutched his collar crying, "You made me forget everything."

"You'll get sick, let's just-"

She started speaking over him, "No one looks at me the way you do, no one appreciates me like you- I know I am an idiot to think that I could have you to myself, that I could feel so loved again." She cupped his face, "I know you didn't love me, I know you were distracting yourself, but I wanted to change that, I wanted to make you love me, I know what you think- that you're too far gone in this darkness- that I cant handle it, but I can Damon, even if you don't tell me, I can see it in your eyes and I don't care how twisted you can be I love you." She pulled her self away from him, "I just want one thing in return and that is you trusting me, at least pretending that you'll feel some day." she wiped her eyes.

"I don't have to pretend anything Elena, if you think I love Katherine that's not true." He took a step towards her, she huffed leaning over the reeling , looking down at the calm water in which the half moon reflected brightly. "I don't buy it."

"I want to make you believe Elena- look at me." his voice sounded desperate he turned her to him, "I was a fucking idiot for thinking what I did, I was so use to the women I knew that I got blinded by the idea Elena, I shouldn't have forgot what we had, when Bonnie told me I should have shrugged it off, I got so fucking insecure that I dug into details when I should have just talked to you, I should have known that you are mine." He let her go and pulled at the ring on his finger, taking it off- "You're not Katherine , you're Elena." he held the ring in his fist and threw it over the reeling to the water. She gasped , her eyes following the movement of his hand, "Damon no!"

"I don't care about her, I just want you to be with me, I do not know what this is anymore, an infatuation , an addiction-I need you, that's it." He held her wrist, "Let's go home." She slowly wrapped her arms around him, "Okay but you'll not leave me Damon? I am sorry for what I did baby, it was all to take you off my mind for a few hours, drugs help you don't they?"

"You wont need them, I am not leaving you." He picked her up from the ground and pressed her head to his chest , he seated her back in the car, standing by her side, he took out a water bottle, "Drink." She nodded drinking it gulp by gulp. He pulled out some tissues, cleaning the black under eyes. He capped the bottle keeping it aside and cupped her face, "You're going to be okay."

She nodded, he pressed his lips to her forehead.

…

…

…

He kept her on the soft mattress and moved away slightly , throwing her heels to the corner. He removed the jacket from her and pulled the covers on her, his fingers combing her hair, massaging her temples slightly, he shook off his boots and moved across the bed , dragging himself close to her, he pulled her to his arms , resting her head against his chest, he slowly stroked her hair as her breathing lulled him to sleep.

When he woke up , she was still stuck to him, her body had almost shifted on top of his, he almost chuckled at how she looked like tini-tiny teddy bear, he rolled her to the other pillow, he stroked away the hair away from her forehead trying to get her to wake up, he hoped to God she didn't have a hangover from whatever poisons she'd been drinking the previous night, because she had him clutched so tightly that he couldn't move from it. "Sweetheart let me get you some painkillers."

"It doesn't hurt." She slightly opened her eyes , then hid her face behind her palm from all the sun light in the room from the window, "Umm close that."

"I'll let it open for it wakes you up." He said teasingly. He let his finger slid the side of her face, "Don't leave me again Elena, even when I am angry and stupid- out of control, telling you to go- I am not strong enough to spend a whole life alone", the pad of his thumb stroking her cheek, she pouted- holding his hand, her eyes opened now, her doe honey eyes looking at his blue ones with admiration, "You're not alone, I'll always be here, even when I am not, I love you." She leaned forward and captured his lips with hers, he smiled against her soft lips , kissing her back as he slid his arms under her and rolled her on top of his body, letting his tongue penetrate her mouth, she parted from him, straddling him as he cupped the side of her face, "I love you too." He pursed his lips , her lips parted at his sudden confession, she searched her eyes for any humor or un-certainty, but he continued, "I am not lying." He sat up , making her turn and making her sit between his legs, he wrapped his arms around her waist, "You told me you feel empty without me, well that's how I feel without you, I wont lie to you, I thought about removing the way I feel with meaningless sex, but I couldn't Elena."

She turned her head to him as he rested his chin on her shoulder, looking at her intently, "The thought of a body other than yours nauseated me- because you are not just any woman, you're my girl, you're the one girl I wanna travel the world with, wake up next to like this every morning, be with the person on Sundays, have over and over."

She blushed from his words, his lips had started to press against the side of her neck, he was breathing in from her skin, his warm tongue licking at where ever he'd nip, "I thought I could never be this way again-but I love you more with every beat of my heart. I miss you when you're not around, no one does it for me anymore Elena." he held her chin up firmly turning her face to himself, 'every second I am scared of how deep it gets because I don't want to be this vulnerable with anyone, it changed me once, for the worst."

"You're the same Damon, I know I haven't known you as long as her, but I can bet , she just made you realize who you are." She whispered slowly, "and I love you for who you are, absolutely raw version of you, I love it." She bit her lip, running her hands all over his chest, her finger tracing the button line of his shirt, "Because you make me realize what I want, what I crave- how I want it." He raised a brow, "You love the guy who comforted you all those months, who wanted to look out for you, Damon Salvatore, not me."

She straddled him and leaned in crashing her lips against his, moaning as his tongue entered her mouth softly dancing with hers, she gripped his neck and parted shaking her head, "Oh no no- I didn't love that man, I found him attractive, I wanted to have sex with him, but you-" her eyes travelled all over his face , enjoying how he was slightly out of breath, his spicy scent making her dizzy, "I love you, it's screwed up because you're screwed up but the more I get to know you, the more it becomes hard to stay away, besides you look out for me , don't you? In shady ways though." She winked. He chuckled, "Hmm doesn't that make you screwed up too? Having it 'so' bad for someone like me."

"We're two of a kind." she giggled lightly when he nuzzled her neck. She pushed him playfully to which he held both her wrists , throwing her back against the opposite end of the bed, getting on top of her , she laughed trying to get her hands free, "Damon your phone is ringing right under my back!"

"Let it." He didn't leave her bound wrists to attend the vibrating phone and leaned down kissing the side of her face down to her neck , she threw her head back with a gasp and arched her back from the device to push into his body, "Just get the damn call and we can-"

"Let em get a hint." He said in a tingling whisper against her earlobe before pressing a kiss to it, she moaned, he left her wrists and just when she fell back thinking he was going to pick up his phone , he lifted up her legs , sliding off her panties over her tan legs, she pushed away the device under her back to the side, "Come here love, I need you."

"On it." He winked holding the hem of her dress lifting it up her body, she raised up helping him take it off, he sighed, "I love this dress, I love how it clings to your body like a second skin, more like a shiny wrapping paper around a gift." He threw it to the side, "My gift to be exact." His wild eyes ran all over her body , his lips were everywhere in the next moments, over her soft lips, her eye lids, her jawline , her neck, her heaving chest. He pushed her handful breasts together , at first softly trailing kisses, then licking her rose colored erect nipples, she clutched his raven hair, trying to calm down her racing heart, she bet he could hear how hard it beat, "Damon- please, please!" her body writhed under his, her face revealing her agony, "I've touched myself all week but I couldn't.. help me." she cried, her cheeks blood red by now as she held one of his hand tracing it down to place it between her thighs, he looked up at her with dark eyes, "Baby, you're practically dripping."

"It's so bad." She moaned hooking her fingers in his pants and slowly widened the space between her thighs, "I am burning all over, do you feel it?" She unzipped his pants, her other hand pulling hard at the center of the shirt till it tore open, she sighed running her hand over his bare chest, her soft lips started trailing kisses on the contours of his chest, his defined abs, his firm bicep and shoulder, her legs wrapped around his middle "Do you feel how needy you make me, don't believe my words, believe my body, how shamelessly desperate it is for you , love, my needs make me so weak- needs only you can fulfill." He spread her legs further, his hand slid in between their bodies, his thumb flicked her slick button-then slow circles, he loved seeing her pupils dilated, lips slightly parted, soundless cries as he continued, "Feels good?" he inserted his finger inside her, dilating her, she moaned, "Amazing-oh God, My-" she shut her lids as he added another finger, he leaned down kissing her open mouth, swallowing her cries, she gripped his hair kissing him back, he slowly pulled out his fingers from her , slipping inside her, she moaned into his mouth as friction started increasing, his mouth parted from hers , kissing her jaw line , her neck , her collarbone as he thrusted into her over and over , hitting her in all the right spots, her labored breaths and soft cries made it so difficult for him to contain himself and not tear her apart with his passion, she was ,moving her hips to meet his thrusts the best she could, her nails raking down his back and he could feel her on the edge , hearing her heart beat louder than the sound of their breathing, she said in low cry, "I love this feeling, Oh- oh my God, don't stop ever , love- go harder."

"Oh Lena, fuck! I can go harder- I don't want- want to hurt you baby." He held her chin , kissing her mouth , she bit down on his lower lip, moving her hips against his furiously now, her mouth parted from his , her lips brushing against his softly, "Hurt me, I love it when you fuck me senseless." She closed her eyes feeling him angle her hips up a little , he thrusted into her much harder this time, her cries were no more silent, it held loudness and passion, her body coiled around him as she shattered into pieces, he followed her after a few thrusts , he rested his head on her heaving chest, enjoying her panting as her heartbeat was falling down to normal. He held up their linked hands which they had intertwined somewhere at the end, he brushed his lips over the back of her hand, then kissed it lazily, "I love you.". He didn't see her face but she stroked the top of his head, "You're mine." She kissed his hair

"Hmmm." He smiled looking up at her

"Your arms are mine?" she raised a brow. He nodded inching forward and kissed her nose, "What about your weird ears?" she chuckled. He grinned, she pursed her lips looking down at his soft lips, "And your lips- your beautiful eyes, they're mine right?"

"All yours love." He rubbed his nose against her rolling off and pulled her on top of him, she chuckled, "And."

"And?" he rose a brow, she bit her lip looking down between them , he laughed lightly, "You horny devil." He pressed his lips to her, she kissed him back immediately holding him close till his phone beeped loudly . he parted with a frustrated groan, "I swear this is the worst invention of the modern world."

She moved away from him, "Don't sound like a woke oldie."

He shrugged reaching for it, "Pardon me for being old, I couldn't control the time of my birth , love."

She stuck out her tongue at him, "Get over it." He shook his head and picked his phone, "Hello."

Elena was busy looking for a robe listening to some part of the conversation, she didn't want to, but she'd always hear a word of it and assume a lot of things, he was suddenly very angry and tensed, it didn't look like it was work, it looked like he was talking about something other than that, Elena knew that Damon couldn't be asked about it, he got frustrated and shout or act detached , which had left her heartbroken one too many times. She switched the shower on, but didn't got inside looking at the water run down.

"Elena, the water is steaming hot, you'll burn yourself." He spoke as he entered the bathroom and stood behind her. She was surprised as he wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on her shoulder, "What's wrong?" he kissed her cheek. She smiled shaking her head, "You sounded kinda mad over the phone."

He rolled his eyes with a sigh, "Yeah! We sent some girl to spy on the Lockwood's , that good for nothing bitch was sleeping with Mason this entire time, releasing our information."

She raised a brow, turning her face to him , "Was? She confessed all that?"

He shook his head, "Nope we caught her, she's history now , don't worry beautiful." He pulled her into the shower with him, hugging her close to him, she pursed her lips and looked up at him , "What if she loved him?"

He huffed, "I doubt that after her constant bold advances on me last month, besides who cares if she did? there's one love I approve of and it's you and me." he cupped her face, she smiled as he slowly kissed her , then parted looking into her eyes, "I'll make you breakfast today."

"Mmmm okay and what will you have?"

"You with syrup on top maybe." He winked. She shook her head, "Damon-"

"Yeah?"

"That girl, you guys didn't hurt her right?" she asked reluctantly. He pursed his lips, "I don't want to lie to you baby."

She felt a chill down her back, he sighed, "Lena- I did tell you about these things, please, don't think about it." She nodded, "Yeah-I uh am sorry I asked."

"It'll be okay- trust me." he slowly stroked her temples, "Relax."

….

…

…..

A/N:

Late post, I was at an event and I have exams ahead- idk what is happening, well tbh I had a fucking shit week of irrelevant PMs , I am new on fanfic so I don't know if that happens regularly, every time I opened the fucking mail there would be a irrelevant PM, so fuck that, I know I am ranting but I just had a really shit week- I am tired af and reading old chaps or even this one is…..(WHEN WILL MY FANFICS BE TURNED INTO MOVIES WTF) I mean my porn has story at least.

Thank you to reviewers- Jennagilbert(Number), amazingaisha, elenagilberthequeen- I don't remember more, please do review it makes me happy and feel better about my other wise non action shit life.

Forgive the grammar mistakes-they will be fixed as soon as mid April.````````


	8. Someone else's baby

Chapter:8

Stefan Salvatore walked the corridor silently, it was empty and dark because it was mid night, when he reached the door of the apartment, he bend down and picked up the hidden key in the plant pot and he cleaned the key with a napkin and used it to open the door in front of him. He dusted his hands and locked the door behind him. He walked towards the room in which the lights were turned on. When he got inside the room, he looked around to find someone. When he heard the little movement behind him he turned and clutched that white wrist, "There you are!"

"Stefan. Oh it's you. It's really you." She sighed of relief. "So who else? You called right." He left her wrist and straightened up his collar, "There is a sex tape Caroline, a sex tape that is buried with George Lockwood. You and I have came this far, we need that tape to expose them."

"I do not know where the damn tape is Stefan." She moved towards the bed and lied back, "where is George lockwood buried? Even his son wouldn't know."

"Damon killed the guy." Stefan smirked, "We get the body, we can send him to jail anyway. The tape will just make the divorce easier."

"And after that?" she raised a brow, "You get the money? How do I trust you Stefan, that you'll not do what you are going to do to Elena."

"I am not going to betray you Caroline, I've always told you everything since the day you told me about your friend's affair with my brother."

"That was an year ago Stefan, and now even after an year we still can't manage to get Elena fueled enough to give us all the dirt on your brother." She gritted her teeth together. He laughed, "Patience Caroline, don't you remember , till two months ago , she didn't even tell you about Damon, she's going to spit it all soon. We just need her till she spit it out in a press conference and when she does." He sat on the bed by her side, tucking her hair behind her ear, "Bye bye Elena."

"It's going to work right?" she pursed her lips. He nodded, "Didn't this plan work? You told me how my brother threatened her and we got her into that accident- now she hates him."

"but she loves him too Stefan." Caroline said in allow voice. "That doesn't matter Caroline, Elena is my puppet now, she will do what I want her to do. Then we get what we want."

…..

…..

PAST

Elena was looking at her pictures from a issue on a magazine, it was unbelievable, her first magazine issue. She was definitely going to get the cover framed. She read the interview again with red cheeks and then decided to keep it away so she could get ready for bed but before she'd head to change her clothes, the bell rang, she walked to the door and opened it, "Hey come in." she held his wrist pulling him inside, "I wasn't expecting you."

He handed her a bouquet of roses and kissed her cheek, "Well I am un-expected, I heard a certain someone had a magazine issue published today featuring them."

She smiled and bowed in a dramatic way, "Thankyou your majesty."

He shook his head as she went towards the kitchen, "You want a drink?"

"No uhm I wanted to talk." He sat on the stool near the counter, "Uh you didn't tell me it was your twenty first birthday tomorrow."

She looked up at him and shrugged, "I almost forgot it too, no one really cares that much ever since my parents passed away."

"One just doesn't forget a birthday Elena." he rolled his eyes, "I know if I missed you'd be upset."

"Maybe." She smiled and walked across the counter standing infront of him as he turned slightly in his seat, he lifted her to place her on the counter in front of him, "I have to go somewhere with Katherine tomorrow, it's some event so-"

She nodded, "Oh so you're here to ask me if you can go out with your wife on my birthday, that kinda sucks."

"It wasn't intentional." He cupped her face, "I love you, you are what matters to me."

She looked away, "It shows."

He chuckled, "That's not all, treat yourself , it's on me." She shook her head, "Damon why do you always attempt to shut my mouth by stuffing money into it, it's so annoying." She got off the counter, "I don't want a gift or a treat or anything okay?"

"Come on Elena there is bunch of stuff you'd want." He held her arm bringing her back, "There is- but taking money from you makes me feel like a – like a "

"Like a?"

"Like a whore." She huffed running her fingers through her hair, "It just feels wrong." He got up holding her in place, "Why would you feel that? I am not trying to buy your love Elena, I just want to take care of you." He caressed the side of her face. She looked into his blue eyes, "Then you be here Damon, I hardly see you with all this crazy stuff going around. Even when I visit your company, Bonnie's always breathing down my neck."

"She's just jealous of you." He grinned and leaned in nuzzling her neck , she pulled away, "No she really thinks of me as junk, she just gives me that dirty look all the time, even before us being together, I am sorry to say but you are surrounded by bitches."

He gasped dramatically, "That's something to look into." She shook her head, "I am serious, can you take me serious for once? Well when Bonnie says something you hunt me down and humiliate me and when I say something you just laugh."

He pursed his lips, "Elena I said I was sorry."

"You still don't respect me." she moved away from him, he sighed, "Elena." he breathed deeply then took a step back, "I shouldn't have behaved the way I did, and I am sorry." She turned towards him, "Nothing hurt me more than that. You speaking to me that way the other day. It never mattered before when they use to treat me like garbage because you'd be on my side- but that day I just saw how easily you could change."

"Elena I felt insecure. I said a lot of shit I didn't meant." He said in a little rough tone, "I cared about you and to just hear and see something indicating it wasn't real, like I felt it- it hurt and you know how I bad I am at handling that." He stepped forward and held both her hands, "I tried to control it but I couldn't, it's just what you do to me, I cant think when it's about you."

"You know that I love you right? I am just heart broken." Her eyes filled in tears, he cupped her face making her look up, "Hey no, don't cry lena." He kissed her forehead , she wrapped her arms around him , "I try to forget about it but it bothers me. Thinking I am in such a cloudy relationship, I don't know what to believe."

"Just trust me." he kissed the top of her head, she parted and wiped the tears on her cheeks , "I am sorry I got mad over nothing- I am just a little sensitive nowadays." His phone rung loudly and he excused himself answering it, going towards a corner, "What?"

Elena could clearly hear the feminine bold voice on the other end but pretended not to, he sounded annoyed, "Well someone has to work."

"I don't care I wont go to this alone." She said in a snappy voice, "Then don't go." He hung up and turned to her, "Are you okay?"

She nodded and gulped down a whole glass of water, "Yeah I'll be fine, you go home."

"What are you talking about? I am not going anywhere leaving you this upset." He declared then as quickly as he could, he picked her up, she squealed, "What's with the picking up."

He took her to the bedroom and placed her on the bed, she smiled as he moved his hands down to remove her sock and lightly pressed her feet, "You're stressed, just relax. I'll get you some comfortable cloths." He disappeared into her closet and picked out black lingerie with a loose shirt, "this looks-"

"Yeah hand them here honey." She held out her hand and grabbed them, she got on her feet and pulled her dress over her head, she caught him looking up at her with his hungry eyes and she winked wearing what he picked out for it , he was watching her like it was the best form of entertainment, when she got done , he threw the dress she had changed from on the couch and settled in bed with her after taking off his shirt and shoes. She looked up at him, "I want to spend my birthday with you."

"I know, I'll manage some how, I cant have you being heart broken, What do you want us to do?" he pressed his warm lips to her , she moaned kissing him back , she licked his lower lip , his tongue slowly danced with hers for a moment before she pulled back, "We should celebrate outside, somewhere quiet, you and me, no-one else."

"Notes taken."

She straddled him slowly, "I want you." She played with a buttons of his shirt and slowly moved her body against his, she grinned when she felt him get hard under her, "Birthday girl wants you."

…

…

Camera flashes, voices of conversations, laughs, glasses- and beautiful dresses, she was at a corner table in the event. Silently sipping on her drink as she watched Damon at the furthest end with Katherine. They were talking to some other couple, laughing and talking, his arm was wrapped around his wife who looked beautiful in a golden mermaid dress.

Elena got up and went to refill her drink when she turned, she just stood there getting a near view, he wasn't even looking at her, maybe she looked too long because Mrs. Davis gestured her to join them. She took the opportunity and walked to the table. "Take a seat Elena." The forty-year-old woman told her, "Charlie she's the girl I met at the fashion week. The one I told you about."

She had completely muffled all the voices looking at Katherine hard eyes on her, "Doesn't she model for your company too Salvatore?"

"Yes." He gave tightened lip smile, gesturing with his thumb sight movement for her to get the hint and go.

"Sorry I am late." A dusty blond-haired man sat on a chair near Elena's. Elena looked at him for a moment and him realizing that she didn't know him politely said, "I am Stefan Salvatore."

She frowned, but then Damon added, "My brother."

She had no idea Damon had a brother. She too managed to smile in time, "Elena Gilbert." She offered her hand, he held her hand shaking it, "Nice to meet you finally, I did hear some news."

Elena got up, "I'll be heading back to my table, sorry for interrupting conversation." She looked at Damon. Their eyes met briefly before Stefan interrupted, "You are sitting all by yourself?"

"Don't worry I am okay." She gave him a warm smile.

"I am not worried, you'll be bored, how about I keep you company Elena?" she didn't protest more before Stefan joined her on her table, "You look down, is something wrong?"

"No I just didn't got any sleep last night." She made up an excuse, "I was binge watching stuff."

…..

…..

Elena had just barely slept when the door to her bedroom clicked, she knew who it was, Damon probably used his key, it was one in the night, he might be thinking she's fast asleep, but just the image of him and Katherine was enough to haunt her mind enough to keep her up, He took off his shirt and jumped into bed with her, he wrapped his arms around her, she rolled towards him, "Damon."

"Baby I am so fucking tired." He groaned. She almost laughed at his annoyed tone, he sounded completely exhausted, "What did that asshole want from you?"

"Who? Stefan?" she asked in a low raspy tone.

"Mhmm." He said half sleeping.

"He asked me out on dinner." She said hoping he'd not lash out. "What did you say?"

"I said I am too busy." She chuckled resting her head on his chest, "Don't be worried about him."

"Dinner was kind of appropriate to ask- he usually just asks for a lap dance." He huffed pulling her on top of him, "I am sorry Elena for not being with you today baby"

She caressed the side of his face, "It's fine, I chose this didn't I ?" he didn't answer and she thought he fell asleep , she rolled off him and kissed his temple, "I love you."

"Love you too." He mumbled and tucked her under his arm.

….

….

She woke up to something brushing against her face, she squeezed her eyes shut tightly to resist it , then moaned opening them anyway, she could see a red shade , she raised a brow focusing , Damon was by her side brushing a rose against the side of her face, she sat up a little holding the flower in her fingers, she smiled at him, "You're not hung over."

"A surprise, I didn't even drink last night. Three drinks only." He grinned.

"Three drinks only? You looked absolutely wasted last night." She sat back against his bicep. He shook his head, "Oh I was just tired, events drain me. I hate the whole deal, the cameras and the elegancy code." He pressed a kiss against her cheek, "It's like an over-time of the partial personality."

She huffed, "You are a good actor." He shrugged, "So you met my brother." She nodded, "He thinks of me as a socially awkward girl so he just came over for company-" Damon interrupted, "Socially awkward hot girl."

"Damon." She rolled her eyes, "I am making breakfast so go get a shower." He held her wrist, "Talk it out."

"Talk about what?"

"You were giving me the side eye throughout the event, you weren't happy." He pulled her back to his lap , brushing away the hair from her shoulder, he stroked her arms, "I don't want to complicate things more than they are Damon. I think about it too much"

"Think about what?" he entwined their fingers together. "About future- I think about who I want to marry or who I want to have kids with." She blushed looking away, "To think about anyone but you hurts me but you already have – that in a way, I don't want to be a mistress forever."

He sighed, as she turned to look at his face, "I don't want to be someone who has to look at you from miles away while you pretend to be happy with someone else."

"Give me some time." He cupped her face, brushing the pad of thumb against her lower lip, "I want to be with you too but I cant promise just yet but if it's about Katherine and my relationship Elena, I haven't slept with her once for two years and now that I have you I wouldn't ever." He pressed his lips to her, immediately she kissed him back , his tongue licked at her lower lip- like he had wanted to since last night, she straddled him, letting her hands run down his hard chest. He held a handful of her hair at the back of her head, parting her mouth from his , he smirked, "If I see you pouting your pretty lips, giving me the glassy doe eyes for five freaking hours consecutively , you'll have a punishment Miss."

"I wasn't giving you any glassy doe eyes and I wasn't pouting." She stated somewhat offended.

"You just know how it melts me right?" he chuckled, "You're a little manipulator evil genius. Do not try that again though."

"What if I do?" she asked playfully, "Will you punish me?", He rolled them so she was under him, she squealed as he nibbled on her shoulder, "You deserve one right now, you're a bad girl." He bounded her wrists on either side of her head, his lips planting kisses all over her sun kissed skin.

…

…

PRESENT

Caroline was watching Elena pack for mystic Falls, she was still having trouble walking, "You're seriously going?"

"Yes, He is buried at some hill point in Mystic Falls , I'll come back as soon as I get the tape- Stefan says that he'll arrange for me to live somewhere out of the country for some time till things cool down."

"Elena why are you trusting Stefan?" She asked annoyed, Elena shook her head, "At this point I just want Damon to hurt and I'll do absolutely anything to do that."

"So what is the sex tape going to do?" she asked. Elena shrugged, "Maybe just ruin that image of his, give Katherine a reason to divorce him, take all his money, Damon is co-dependent on cocaine, he has several businesses related to black market and connections with the mafia. When all of this stuff opens up after this- he will burst into flames Caroline."

"So? Elena why are you so hell bent on ruining his life? He can destroy you."

Elena rolled her eyes, "He has destroyed me already, he screwed with me all he wanted and now it's time I screw him back."

"And you trust Stefan?" she said sarcastically.

"If I have to trust Stefan I will- this isn't your revenge, the reason why you don't support me, only if you knew what happened to-"

"To whom?" she asked a brow raised. Elena zipped her bag, Caroline got up the bed and rushed across the bed holding her wrist, "Who Elena?"

"No one."

"You're lying! Elena tell me, is it – is it about Tyler?" she asked in a shaky voice.

"Tyler had it coming Care." She mumbled getting her purse and calling Stefan.

"What do you mean? Damon killed George but is he responsible for Tyler's disappearance? Tell me Elena!" Caroline asked loudly. "You know it Care." She snapped. "Tyler wasn't a saint either Caroline. Everyone used me! It's time I stand up for myself!" she shouted pushing Caroline out of the way.

When she left the apartment, Caroline cursed picking up her phone and she called Stefan, he immediately picked up, "Elena talked about Tyler, Stefan we will do what we decided, if she has the guts to ruin Damon she can definitely ruin us too, we cant leave signs behind us."

"Don't worry Caroline, Elena wont be given a chance to tell her story." He chuckled , "I am sure George has enough room for her in whatever ditch he is lying in."

"I have everything with me, just call me when it's time."

"Sure."

…..

…..

PAST

Elena huffed loudly after the last shoot was done, she changed from the red halter front dress to an orange sweat shirt as her stylist started to unpin her hair and free it from all the heavy product, Rose came inside with some files, "Here we have a few events booked for you, Sir also recommended you to for some projects."

She smiled sheepishly and looked at the papers, "One of your friends is outside."

"My friend?" Elena asked with a frown, Rose closely knew Caroline , so letting her wouldn't be such a big problem or formality.

"Tyler, Caroline's boyfriend." Rose huffed, "I guess her birthday is coming up."

Elena nodded, "Yeah- let him in already."

Rose took the files from her hand and let in Tyler. The dark haired boy came inside and rolled his eyes seeing everyone there, "I miss the times it was easier to see you."

"Oh sorry- guys can you please?" she requested and everyone piled up their stuff giving them privacy. She got up from her chair, "Don't worry I haven't forgotten Caroline's birthday either."

"It's not that." He grinned. Elena narrowed her eyes as he made his way to a seat and sat on it, "Elena, it must be hard getting into the industry, dealing with things and especially getting yourself a name in such a short time."

She brushed her hair away from her face, "I uh- I guess."

"It wasn't that difficult for you obviously since you fucked your way to the top." His words shook her completely , she gulped, "Tyler are you out of your mind?"

"Quit playing dumb Elena, that tiffany and co bracelet on your wrist, you never spent that much on yourself- obviously this lifestyle is bought by a fat cat." He threw an envelope on the floor, Elena picked it up with shivering hands and felt the floor give away under her feet as she saw pictures of Damon and her from the time they were out of city on her twenty first birthday. "T-Tyler please listen-"

"Talk time is over baby, now you listen, I have plenty of stuff other than this, cute little videos of you and that guy- what's his name again? Damon Salvatore." He stood up walking towards her, "His wife hired my Dad to find dirt on him, now Dad hasn't been able to give her solid proof because she is God knows in what country but he will soon, I can steal all the material and give it to you."

"Yes please Tyler." She begged.

He chuckled snatching the photos from her, "If I get my share, now your sugar daddy isn't a common guy right? You want to get your hands on that photographs and that tape of you riding his rocket- you have to get me protection money." She nodded, "Anything just please."

"And-"

"And?" she asked her eyes growing in horror.

"I want you."

"What?" she asked in disgust, "How dare you?"

"That's the deal Elena, take it or leave it, it's not like you haven't been a slut before-"

She gasped, "He loves me- I am not with him for his money."

"Well if you want to be with him you have to sleep with me." he cocked his face to aside, "You don't have much of a choice right?"

"No Tyler please , don't do this to me" she begged almost, "I cant do it."

"Well I'll sell these to some reporter I guess, I'll get more than a million, more than you can give me." he seethed. She fisted her hands on her side, her eyes welling up with tears. He pouted, "Aw okay I'll give you till Friday to think okay?"

"Tyler how can you do this to Caroline?" she asked choking on her words, "She loves you."

He rolled his eyes, "I don't care." He shrugged. "You will come to me on Friday and if you don't , Friday night twelve am, you'll be seeing these pictures in the news."

She pursed her lips as he turned to leave, "Your lover boy finds out about this and he gets them mailed to his wife okay?"

"huh."

He slammed the door shut after him.

…

…

So many things were going through her mind , Tyler, those pictures, Damon-he was sitting right in front of her checking some of the company's accounts, he'd eat a grape from the bowl set aside on the table. Elena was constantly tapping her nails against the table , he looked up at her once , her eyes were wide open, staring into the air as if lost and her right leg shaking a little signaling to her anxiety.

"Is something wrong?"

She didn't answer continuing the tapping, he shrugged as he dug back into the papers in front of him, the tapping went on and after some minutes he huffed, "Can you not do that?" his voice a little loud to snap her out of her muse. She shook slightly and looked at him, "What?" she asked.

"The noise." He gestured to her hand. She just blinked and got up, he frowned as she went towards the bedroom, "Elena?" he called, "Are you okay?" he got up from his chair following her to the room, she crawled on the bed towards her pillow and rest her head against it, curling into a ball. He walked to the bed, sitting aside her, "Are you tired baby? You're awfully quiet today?"

She looked up at him, her voice was hoarse and low, "I am not feeling good."

He pursed his lips , then took off his shoes getting into bed with her, despite her protests he pulled her into his arms, patting her head, rocking her back and forth slowly "Umm I know what's wrong."

"What?"

"You miss your parents?" He took a wild guess. She didn't want to say anything, she nodded, he kissed the top of her head, "You want to go see Jenna?"

She shook her head, "No huh I am fine, nothing you can't fix."

"That's right." He said in a fake smug tone, "I am here for you baby." He cupped her face and she looked up at him, "Damon you won't leave me, right?"

"I never want to and I never will." He smiled, "I love you, I am always going to be here for you."

"Me too, everything I do Damon, it's for us." She whispered and kissed his cheek.

"Boy you're making me gloomy and that too for no reason, how about we watch a movie?" he signaled towards the TV, "You want to?"

"Umm hmm." She smiled

….

….

She woke up early that morning, she wasn't sure she was even asleep but Damon holding her that close did calm her nerves, she was almost shaking when she saw the calender, it was Friday, she looked back at Damon who was still asleep, she walked out of the room and went towards the balcony, she had to make a choice, Tyler would destroy her, her relationship with Damon, her reputation in society, most of all he'd ruin Damon- who will have to give up everything for her, she loved him way too much to see him broken or ruined, she clutched her phone as she dialed his number , "Hello" Tyler's voice boomed in her ears.

"It's me ,Elena."

"Yeah I have your number saved Elena, what is your decision? You're coming tonight or are you running away as far as possible?" he asked

"No Tyler I am not going anywhere, you bring the proof with you , I am ready" she swallowed thick, "I'll sleep with you if that's all it takes."

"Good, you're back to your senses now." he said in an ironic tone, "I'll be waiting."

"Whatever." She shut the phone. All she had to do was shut herself for one night she thought , the other side of the curtain stood Damon, fisting his hands by his side, his mind telling him a thousand different stories and he chose one conclusion, he was going to ruin anyone who tries to screw with his life.

…

…..

So how is it guys? It's weird that the reviews keep dropping – honestly I've stopped caring, I appreciate anyone who makes the slight effort though, love you guys.

Million dollar man is two chapters away from finishing. Watch out for night and day. did you read that piece of crap one shot I wrote, I might del it so read it if you didn't.

Song inspo

Baby- marina and the diamonds(clean bandit), the blackest day- lana del rey (I love this) Off to the races-lana del rey (This is my fav song for this story), Billie holiday- gloomy Sunday, changes- xxxT


	9. Looking for love in the wrong places

A/N

You guys I am legit writing this right after the second I posted Night and day, check that out if you haven't.

Does it ever happen to you that you're writing a story and a new plot pops up in your head, well it happens to me every single day and I try to cage this feeling or else you'll be seeing a new story posted every single day lol. (Just random thoughts)

This story is two chaps away from closing so I need a new side by side story, I have two plots in mind, one is a dark theme, the other is romcom – so which plot do you guys prefer more? Let me know in the reviews.

Chapter:9

Elena got out of the shower and jumped almost as she bumped into Damon, "Oh my- you scared me." she touched her chest taking a step back, "You could have knocked."

"You know I never knock." He shrugged going inside, standing in front of the mirror, "You know what I was thinking Lena, we should do a getaway trip since it's Friday." He touched the light stubble on his face, watching the way she fidgeted slightly, "Tomorrow?"

"Tonight." He turned with a grin on his face, leaning back against the counter, "Or why not right now?"

"N-no Damon uh I have some commitments." She stuttered on her words as she approached the counter reaching for the moisturizer on the side, "Commitments? Are they important?"

"I wouldn't say no if they weren't, love." She put out a smile, he frowned, "Nothing that can't be handled right?" he hooked his arm around her waist pulling her in front of him, "I mean it's me." he caressed the side of her face, rolling a loose strand of her wet hair between his fingers, she shook her head, "Nice try but I really am busy Damon, we can shift it to tomorrow?"

"Of course, we can." He pursed his lips, she got on her toes and pecked him quick pulling away, "You know Elena, you seem like you're hiding something." His words made her swallow thick, she bit her lip, "Damon it's all in your head."

"It's never in my head." He smirked, "So what is it sweetie, tell me."

"What are you talking about? Damon I am not lying I have some commitments." She huffed. He nodded, "Did I say you're lying? But you know Lena, these 'commitments' never mattered before, you'd give up anything to spend an hour with me and now that-"

She interrupted, "Hold on."

"What?"

"You're getting mad at me again?" she asked a brow raised, "I am not getting mad." He stated clearly. She shook her head walking back to him, "Yes you are, Damon I am doing everything I do for you, because you have set these appointments, I don't want to let you down, because it matters to you so it matters to me, and all you're mad about is that I am not a lap dog for a day."

He frowned, "Watch the tone Elena."

"Why? Katherine gets away with it., why is that everyone steps on me all the time." She moved back , touching her forehead, "I am not hiding anything Damon."

"Then why are you so scared? You're upset and scared and something is killing you but you wont tell me." he spat. "Do you not trust me Elena, do you not trust that I'll understand."

"It's a lot to understand Damon, I just want to deal with it my way." She looked into his ocean blue eyes , it was hard to tear away her gaze from him , she wanted to tell him but the thought of word spreading scared her, he moved towards her and pulled her into his arms, she rested her head against his shoulder and let out a sigh of relief from his warm embrace , his thumb moved in little circles perfectly massaging a stress spot on her temple, his other hand gently resting against her back. She pulled apart from the crook of his neck to look at his face, he swallowed thick looking into her coffee brown eyes, "I don't know what's going on Elena, but I know this much that I don't want to lose you again."

She mouthed a "No" and slowly brushed her lips against his , smiling when he urgently kissed her back, his hands ran down to her hips , putting her weight on his body, moving slightly back against the counter as he processed her lips, his tongue battling hers, occasionally pulling away and sucking on her lower lip. She pulled away, planting kisses on his jaw line and his neck, her left hand tracing down his abs , down to the zipper on his jeans, when she stroked him over his jeans he threw his head back, "You're such a bad girl," she chuckled sucking on the skin under his ear, he clutched the back of her hair making her look at him, she hissed at the pull from his hold, "Ouch."

His lips landed on her again swallowing her moans as he pushed away from the counter into the shower glass wall , his lips were all over her wet skin, her jawline, her collarbone , her shoulders, she threw her head against the glass wall when he ripped the towel from her body planting kisses on her heaving chest , his free hand traced down to her under her thighs lifting her off the ground , her legs coiled around his body, he licked the soft mounds on her chest , sucking on her rose colored nipples , she dug her nails into his shoulders feeling like she'd drown into oblivion, her entire body was on fire and if he didn't help she'd blow up in flames, she pleaded, "Please Damon." His soft hair ,strong body, his firm hands – everything about him was so perfect., when he came face to face with her, his forehead resting against hers, "Elena." he said her name in his velvety voice, no one said that name like he did, he made it sound so rich, so beautiful. She swallowed thick looking into his eyes, cursing herself for being so out of breath, for her heart beat being so loud. "Elena I trust you, you know everything about me, about every murder , every scam I did and how screwed up I am, you know what I'll do if you break my trust right?" This was the moment she was far more screwed up then him, because the warns, the fights – the continuous threats, it kept her excited, the way he spoke to her just pushed all buttons inside her, she nodded. "I know." He smirked, "Then you better not Elena. I can save you from everything but not from myself, get that." He ran the back of his hand along her soft cheek, she bit her lip as he gazed down her body, his hand ran between them , unzipping himself, she let out a low moan feeling how hard he was, he guided himself inside her body getting a gasp out of her , she clutched him tighter "Oooh god." She threw her head back against the glass wall as he drove into her harder and harder with each thrust, she pushed her hips forward moving with him, his hand cupped the side of her face as he brushed his lips along the side of her neck up to her ear, he pressed a kiss under her ear, "I love you now, see how perfect we are." She moaned, "You-you're perfect , don't ever stop."

He groaned feeling her muscles clench him, his lips sucked harder at the skin of her collarbone "Fuck! You feel so good baby." All of a sudden pulling her from the wall and in a second she lay against the cold counter, a chill ran halfway down her spine till she felt a loss of that sensation as it was pale in comparison to his forceful thrusts, a mountain of pressure built inside the base of her stomach which was only growing bigger, coiling tighter and tighter with everyone of his thrust, she pulled at his hair to hold onto some support, "Mmmoh god-ah I am gonna come." She barely got those words out between her moans, she could no longer take this as her body flew to her blissful release, she let her body loose, his thrusts slowed down for an instant before he with one last forceful thrust he decided he had forever to take her this way and he let himself release inside her. She sighed feeling his head rest between her breasts, he pulled out still staying on top of her, the tips of his fingers brushing against her wrists. "Ouh my back." She chuckled , her hand traced up the sharp blades of his back to run through his hair, "Did you pass out?" she raised a brow. He looked up at her, "You cant wear me out with one round Miss Gilbert." He picked her off the counter in his arms, she circled her arms around his neck as he took her to bed and placed her on the bed , he pulled the covers on her , getting into bed with her, his hand stroking her hair slowly, she smiled, "You're late for work." She held his hand and planted a small kiss on his palm. He huffed, "Mmm well it was fucking worth it." He leaned forward and kissed her forehead , when he pulled away she give him a sweet peck on the lips, "I really want to make you breakfast but I am a little s-sore." She felt her cheeks redden at the way he caressed them. "It's okay love, i'll eat something at site." He got out of bed and a minute later she heard the bathroom door close. She sat up clutching her hair- he was on to something.

…..

…..

PRESENT

Stefan was following Elena into the thick woods. She was still dragging her foot and couldn't walk properly. When she stopped to drink some water he huffed, "Really? Where is this place Elena- we've been hiking since an hour now."

"Look Stefan the last time I came here , it was dark and after midnight , so excuse me but I am trying my best." She too said in a snarky tone, "It's not everyday I hide a frickin murder."

"Okay don't get so snappish." He rolled his eyes, "Get going already."

"Okay-okay." She said thrusting the bottle back into her backpack pouch and started to drag her foot forward again. After half an hour they reached a little clear between the thick trees, "I think it's that spot."

"You sure?"

"I think"

"Be sure."

Elena looked around the place, the same thick trees around a creepy clear in front of the view of the town.

(Flashback)

"Did you bring it?" she asked leaning down to the window of the black car, Tyler nodded and got ahead opening the car door, "Get in."

She sat inside with an eye roll, "Where is it?"

"What's the rush Elena, the second part of the deal is still left." He smirked. Elena threw a brown leather bag at him, "Here's the money."

"Right – there's just one deal left then." He said after a cruel laugh, she shook her head in detest and asked, "Where is it?"

"It's in the back." He grinned, "You want it , you get it- you know what you have to do."

"I know, I am ready." She clutched the hem of her dress in nervousness as he started the car and drove it on a completely deserted road, Elena just turned away from him staring out the window, tears were poking at her eyes, begging to come out but she didn't want anyone to see them, she wiped her eyes with her palm as the car stopped near an old house, "It's my Uncle's place. Come on enough drama for today."

She bit her lower lip to hold back her broken voice, "You really don't care about Caroline, right?"

"I do but what she doesn't know wont hurt her right? You wont tell and I am not stupid enough to." He shrugged carelessly, getting out of the car, Elena shook her head and got out of the car after him, "I don't know what you'll get from this."

"It's okay sleeping with committed guys isn't new to you." He said unlocking the door to his house, she snarled, "What do you know about us- his marriage is dead, he loves me!" she shouted suddenly feeling defensive of her relationship, "She might be his wife but I am the one he loves, he comes to me when he wants comfort."

"You sound like a dumb whore, who doesn't know she's the mistress." He leaned against the door, "Look at yourself you stupid bitch- no one knows about this relationship, he is married, she has his name, his property, his house and maybe his kids one day, he's screwing you because you're hot and a generation younger than him, he easily lured you into whatever he wanted and if you call that bull crap love, then any man on the planet can 'love' you."

She didn't know she was crying till a tear ran down her eye, she shook her head, "You wanted to take me right? Well go ahead, just shut the fuck up."

"Oh that I will." His voice changed as he approached her, he held her chin turning her head up to him, her eyes were squeezed shut, he pushed her back to a couch and she fell on it, he almost sliced her royal blue top in half and she had to bite her tongue from screaming for help as his lips started planting hungry kisses along her shoulders and her collarbone, he pulled away from her, "You have darn Hickes, you really are a whore , a very dumb one." He cursed.

The door to the house was knocked at loudly and he rolled off her, "Who the hell shows up here? This place has been closed for years."

She pursed her lips together and Tyler got up and went to open the door, her eyes widened when Tyler opened the door and she could clearly guess from silhouette who it was, she just knew him too well, "Damon." She put her hands over her black bralette , he had seen her naked more than clothed but right now she didn't feel okay with being exposed.

"Hey, sorry for the interruption." He said in a fake cheery voice to Tyler, "Actually that's my girlfriend you're attempting to screw." His tone turned dark in a second as he clutched Tyler's throat, "And that really makes me want to kill you."

"Let me go!" Tyler choked. Elena was looking around almost blankly , he was definitely going to kill her this time, Damon gripped his throat tighter and raised him two feet from the ground , throwing him against the wall, Tyler fell down coughing and Damon growled picking up the plant pot from the front of the house and threw it against his head, Elena screamed when she saw a river of dark red blood pouring down Tyler's head as he fisted his hands in pain trying to get up, "You- this will, I'll end you." His finger pointing at Elena, "Her."

"I wouldn't be saying that if I were you." Damon spat kicking him in the stomach as he gripped Tyler's neck and pushed him to hit hard against the wall, Tyler choked on his words- final words before falling against the blood stained wall, Damon got up wiping his hands on a napkin from his coat and then threw it aside, when he turned to Elena, she was standing shocked, one of her hand cupping her mouth, the other over her chest. He walked to her and gripped her arm, shaking her, "He's dead if that's what you're thinking." Her wide brown eyes turned to him, 'D-Damon."

"I asked you for one thing-"

She shook her head and ran towards Tyler, her hands shivering as they ran over his jeans pockets. Damon frowned as she pulled out car keys and headed outside rushing. Damon went after her as she climbed in the backseat of Tyler's car, picking out a black zipper bag and reached into the front seat pulling the brown leather bag, when she got out of the car, Damon was standing right behind her , she gasped, thrusting the both the bags into his hand, "Put it in your car, hurry up."

"What the fuck is going on Elena?"

She shrieked, "Shut up! Shut up – just do what I say please." She ran inside and fisted her hands seeing Tyler's body. She pulled it away from the wall and got cleaning supplies from the kitchen , cleaning the wall from the stain and Damon stood at the door arm crossed, "Get a fucking bag Damon, we have to make sure no one knows we did this."

Her voice was trembling, body quivering and heart racing , she picked up her torn blouse and wore it, tying the two ends together, they both put the body in a sack and she cleared the carpet of any signs of a fight, they put the body in the back of Damon's car, she sat in the front with him and when he started the car, she started breaking into sobs, which eventually got louder, "Once we get this over with, I will put you in your place." He seethed.

She ignored his threat and picked up the zipper bag Tyler brought, she opened it and dug through it, "N-no It's not here."

"What?"

"The tape." She looked at him with blood shot eyes, "He didn't bring it, motherfucker!" she shouted.

Damon looked over at the pictures in her lap and frowned, "Why the fuck didn't you tell me about this?"

"He would have leaked it damn it." She shouted, "It was just going to be this one time but he lied because he would have brought the fucking tape."

"Tape?"

"Katherine hired George Lockwood to spy on you, to collect material for the divorce, there's a freaking sex tape." She shivered from the thought, "Tyler said he'll give me the proof in exchange for money and sex."

"But he didn't bring the damn tape it means he planned on blackmailing you, for once you could have used your fucking head and told me, and I could have handled it better." He scolded.

"I did whatever I did for you Damon." She screamed, "Just so you don't lose everything." She broke into sobs.

Soon they parked the car in outside the company's storage house, he dialed a number on his phone and about five minutes later the window to the car got knocked at, Damon lowered the window of the driver's seat and Brody leaned down to the open slit, "Where is he?"

Damon gestured towards the backseat, "Make sure it's gone and i sent you an address, clean up that place, there is a black Mercedes parked outside it, makes sure it's gone."

Brody nodded then peeked at Elena for a moment, Damon huffed, "Don't worry about it."

The man opened the back seat dragging the heavy sack out and closed the door after it, Damon let his head fall against his steering wheel.

Throughout the way to her apartment , every moment from the night played in her head, Tyler was dead, they were going to be exposed anyway, as soon as the scandal unfolds the murder will too. She stumbled inside her apartment , it had finally started raining after that hell storm , she shuddered from the thunder sounds, Tyler's face kept flashing in front of her eyes, she opened the refrigerator and took out a bottle of water , gulping down it's contents.

"Gosh." His voice interrupted her blood stained thoughts, he was sitting on the couch , head in hands, he looked up, "You need to call up his father, we need to get that tape."

She shook her head, "You do whatever you want, I am done."

"What do you mean you're done?" he frowned, "Stop getting on my nerves."

"I am getting on your nerves? you just killed him right in front of me." she shouted, he got up gritting his teeth, "Stop shouting."

"You're so fucking selfish Damon, so selfish- there could be a way." She fisted her hands, "He's dead Damon."

"A way? Like as in you sleeping with him?" He seethed, "I was never going to let that happen Elena, what the fuck is wrong with you!"

"Don't act like you did it for me."

"I did do it for you." He walked to her holding both her arms harshly, "I love you remember? I cant let him take advantage of you, hurt you , I knew you were doing it for me, so I don't lose everything I have, did you forgot how much you mean to me, how much I love you above everything I have, I would give it up in a heartbeat for you, you were saving everything but the thing I want most and that's you."

Silence fell between them, the only sounds were from the rain outside and her low sobs, she shook her head tearing herself away from him, "He's dead."

"And the problem is solved." He held her arm turning her to him, he cupped the side of her face, tucking her hair behind her ear, "Everything is okay now."

"It's not, George has that tape, he'll expose us, he'll realize the images are gone and Tyler's disappearance – they'll trail it to us." she shivered. He huffed, "Baby calm down, you'll call George, we'll take care of it, either he gets money from us or, whatever we'll get it."

"Till when Damon? We'll keep hiding and hiding- for what? This relationship? Which has no future, face it Damon, we're piling dead bodies for what?" she pushed him away from her, "It's not worth it Damon."

"Elena look-"

"No-no I don't want you to tell me more lies, Tyler was a son of a bitch, but he was right about one thing Damon, we keep calling this bull crap-love. I am scared and you know what, I don't trust you right now." she took a step back, tears rolling down her cheeks, "You murdered him and I helped you hide it-just because I love you, I've never been this immoral, this wrecked , this disgusting."

"Elena you need to calm down." He told her in a low voice, she shook her head, "I don't want to calm down, I want to be mad at you so I can push you away from myself because it hurts otherwise, just go away! I don't want to be this person who is reckless enough to give her body to someone to save you, I don't want to cover up for your crimes, I don't want this , please go away from me." she cried loudly, His blue eyes made her head cloudy, but she looked away from his pleading eyes elsewhere, "Don't do this, you know what I feel right? You know damn well that I can't live without you."

"I am sorry Damon, but I have to be selfish." She pursed her lips, "You can find yourself someone else but I refuse to be your worthless mistress now."

"It's so easy for you to say that." He bit his lip, "You never trusted me, did you?"

"Go." She said loudly, "Please."

"Fine but get this, you'll definitely regret this." He said bitterly, she nodded, "I already do, but I need this."

He turned to go and she had to stop herself from running after him as the door shut after him.

…

…..

Three days to her last encounter with him she was forced to go to the company for signing for a seasonal campaign, it was Monday and all she prayed was that she doesn't run into him, it'll just ruin all the minor progress she had made mentally, she had to stop herself every night from calling him, or texting him. The idea of them not together killed her, to think no one knew about it, like everything wasn't even real and just a fragment of her imagination, she had started to get delusional and crazy to a point.

What was he doing? Where was he? Did he miss her like she missed him? Elena could bet everything that if he called her or showed up she wouldn't be able to refuse him, everything they had was a lie, but she loved this lie so much, it was so much better than what the truth had to offer.

Her phone rung while she was in the car on her way to the company, "Hello."

"It's George Lockwood."

The voice made Elena swallow thick, did he know? , "Mr. Lockwood, how are you? I haven't seen you in so long." She tried to normalize her tone, "How's Tyler?"

"He's not in town that's all I know, kids today right?" he joked.

"Uh yeah, can I help you with something?" she asked politely.

"Yes and it would be better if we don't talk about this over the phone , how about you come to town for a while, it's about the company you work with, The Salvatore company." He explained in a serious voice, "I was given some work and what I found is- very scandalous material, I can clear your name Elena if you know what I mean."

"Ah yes- I understand." She said in a low voice.

"Good, I've been given work related the similar company by an Italian company named 'Hialto', four years ago they registered some reports against Salvatore for being powered by the Mafia, knowing the infamous 'Michaelson' personally. Several ammunition and drug deals, you know the drill sweetheart, I hope you do."

"D-Damon doesn't discuss business with me, him and I are no longer together." She said in a whisper to avoid the driver.

"Elena the price for your freedom is proof against Salvatore, I would have sent that video of both of you to his wife but that will give me nothing more than a few thousand dollars. Hialto is offering me fifteen million dollars already." He sighed, "Think sweetie." He hung up on her, Elena clutched her phone tightly, "Shit! Shit! Shit!"

With a beating heart, she dialed his number which he didn't pick up, she'll have to tell this to Damon, if she didn't that tape would destroy her and if she did what George wanted, Damon would find out anyway- that definitely meant death.

When she got to the company, she wasted no time and went into Bonnie's office, "I need to talk to Mr. Salvatore right this instant."

"Why is there a problem in your contract?" she asked getting up from her blue seat.

"No, it's really important and I cant tell you about this so don't ask me." she said in a rushed tone, Bonnie frowned, "I would but he didn't show up."

"What? You've got to be kidding me? He's not picking up his phone , he's not here, where is he?" she asked annoyed.

"I don't know Elena, I don't ask the boss anything." She said in a snarky tone, "Now will you please let me work and leave."

"Sure." She spat and turned around to leave.

…..

…

She went back to her apartment calling him over and over, where was he? Was he okay? Every word from her conversation with him boomed in her ears. Whether she stayed away from him or not, somehow she always deviated towards him, the thought of George exposing him was killing her like the other day when Tyler had threatened her, she felt like she was responsible for this, he was being conspired against and she knew no one cared to save him, everyone was ready to pounce on that money, no one loved him more than her, he had saved her again and again, he understood her body and her mind, he wouldn't leave her this way if the situation was reversed, how could they expect her to leak his information, they all thought she was some whore, they didn't know how bad she loved him, to which levels she was loyal towards him, they could call her a mistress, but she believed she loved him, more than Katherine could if she did, more than any other human could love him. Why did she want to be in Katherine's place, he didn't love her , he was finding a reason to leave her, so why did she want to be in Katherine's place, just so she could show the world she had him? But why? What had this universe given her? Sympathy eyes at her Parent's funeral, looked down upon her every chance it got, thought she was incompetent, not worthy of anything, he trusted her, made her someone this world knew, took pictures with, took autographs from, ask for life advice- asked for motivational advice.

She redialed his number, "Pick up! Pick up already."

A slow beep got her attention and she turned to see him standing on her threshold, his hair ruffled a little, an unusual stubble on his face, his eyes weary right now, "Why are you calling me?" He asked in a slow voice, she could see the apartment key clutched in one hand, his phone in the other, she sighed of relief, "Oh God." She almost ran up the distance and jumped forward, letting her arms go around him and holding him tightly against herself, "You're okay, I am so sorry, so sorry baby." She pulled away slightly to look at his face, "I am so sorry." She pressed her lips against his, but he didn't kiss her back, she pulled away , letting him come inside and closed the door behind him, "There's a problem."

"George." He grinned.

"Yes, you have to do what you do Damon- he doesn't want to hand the sextape to your wife, he wants me to give him proof against you, he's working for a company called Hialto." She pressed her lips together, "You know I'd never want to do that, we need the tape." She said in a somewhat shy tone.

He raised his eyebrows at her, "So you want me to kill him?"

"I said do what you do." She looked away,

"No, say it, ask me." he cocked his head to a side, 'Let's see if you still want to pretend being perfect."

"Fine go and kill him." She seethed, "Happy?"

He shrugged, "Wasn't it you who was so disgusted by me and my ways? And look at you now." he shook his head, "Tsk-tsk , did I not expect this? No! but did I expect this to happen this soon? No. What is the reason Elena? Is George scarier than Tyler?"

She nodded, "No Damon, the reason is that I love you and no matter how fucked up everything is, that is not going to change, I've given up, if you cant change, if this life cant, than I am the one who has to change- I love you – you love me despite me being a complete failure, if you can put up with someone as confused as me , then I sure as hell can stay with you till the end despite you being who you are."

His eyes travelled over her face, her innocent doe eyes, her worried face, he bit the inside of his cheek looking away, "Pack a bag, we should get on the road to Mystic Falls."

She sighed of relief, "Okay give me five minutes."

"Take ten." He said as he walked to the kitchen counter, turned the tap on and flashed the water on his face.

…..

…..

"Here." Elena handed him the enveloped tape. He held it from her hand and threw it over the wrapped body. She held the umbrella over him as he covered the area with mud, thick mud till the surface was solid almost. He got up on his feet tapping the area with his foot, "Seems about okay."

"What if the rain washed it away." She asked chewing on her lower lip.

"Relax, I dug him a good six feet under, it won't resurface unless the world is drowning." He huffed and then turned to her, "You'll get sick." Her body was completely drenched in rain as she was not under the umbrella, she nodded, "At least this is over."

"Yeah let's get back now , it's a long road."

"We can stay at my Parents, Jeremy wont be home." She offered in a soft voice, something was off about him and it irked her. He shook his head, "we should get back before someone notices us." He didn't wait for her to speak and went back into the thick woods.

(Flashback over)

"This is it." She looked at Stefan, "I am sure, he's buried right where we are standing."

"Shovel." He instructed, she handed him the tool and moved back, "Elena, damn I forgot the camera in my bag , we need exact pictures of the scene, go get it from the car."

"What? all the way back? Are you crazy?"

"Its fifteen minutes down." He shrugged, she narrowed her eyes at him, "Weren't you the one who said it took us hours hiking up here."

"Well take me to jail." He spat, "Go fuck off and get the camera already, or do you want to dig this body up?"

She groaned and turned back, walking fast into the woods, not noticing the smirk that spread across Stefan's lips as he picked up his phone from his pocket, "She's all yours Caroline, make sure she doesn't come back., at least not alive."

"Don't worry."

…..

…..

PAST

"The event is postponed Elena." Levi told her in a disappointing tone, "We are packing up for today, the media is not showing up for the conference."

Elena stood up from her seat in the vanity, "But why? Levi I've prepared all the answers well and I can't postponed, I have an issue launch tomorrow."

"Well tell that to America, they just love pregnant woman." He shrugged, "Katherine Salvatore is pregnant so everyone tucked their tails and ran her way for the day, that would be any last breaking news coming from her." He rolled his eyes, "Ruined my schedule." Elena felt like she was numb for a second, nothing , she could feel nothing- a hole was spreading inside her, getting wider and wider by every passing second, she touched her aching heart, "Huh."

"You should remove makeup and go relax for the day. "Levi stormed out of the room muttering something rotten about Katherine. She swallowed thick as tears started forming in her eyes, she fell back on her seat, trying to suck them up, "Blake, please remove makeup." She wanted to get home as soon as possible, break something, him or herself, something.

….

….

That's it guys, ONE MORE CHAPTER to MILLION DOLLAR MAN, here I wanted to add the 'this has been a great journey.' Lol, Honestly I love this story but I have to end it because I don't like long stories so why should I write them.

Thank you to everyone who read and supported this story. Thankyou to the new reviewers, I honestly was having a very bad day, I was drained of energy and I am so sick, like I cant speak from my sore throat and you guys just make up my day with your reviews. Thankyou to whoever reads and likes it and bears with grammatical mistakes, which is my personal pet peeve but bear with me as my key board is not working properly and I am tooooo busy and lazy to fix it.

Check out night and day and cold feet.

REVIEW?


	10. Same old safe bet

This is the final chapter! *Screech*, I am writing this before Night and day this week because this may take longer, maybe I'll post night and day before, God knows! I am re-writing after writing 5k words, I wanted it to be good.

(Replying to some reviews so skip if you don't wanna read a reply to yours)

To Margie: First of all thank you so much for reading and taking time out to review means a lot sweetie, I've got a guest review about cutting the past scenes before- now I don't know if that was you too, but to anyone saying I write the past so much it's because it's relevant further if I cut to future and wrap up the story you'll be clueless. As far as Elena being self-centered, this story is about complex characters who lose contact with morality every now and then, just like every person in life does Lol so I am still happy you're reading it after finding the main character bad, hope I'll leave you somewhat happy by the end, thank you.

Guest reviewer regarding plots: Yes I have a Delena version of bonnie and Clyde already written, I haven't posted it because I just think a lot of people have done this , I will if people like the idea. Also I LOVE some by virtue fall (At least some chaps are my favee) and the other plot I have to make a story around the protective thing- I love protective Damon even though he's an asshole in my stories. Thank you requests will be worked on , even if it's a one shot.

JennaGilbert7: Thankyou so much, your review literally makes me smile with a light of a thousand stars, I have a very shitty life with no friends so your reviews push me forward to write better and get creative.

TinhineneA: Thank you for reading, I like your idea and since I promised several times that I'll work on requests- first I thought about writing a separate one shot for that (Damon's POV) but that would look a little dumb so I'll add his POV or atleast his feelings in this chapter somewhere.

Amazingaisha: Thank you for reading and reviewing all this time, you really are amazing I read some of your work in between my classes and I have an urge to re read on weekends, Please do write, you have a talent. I personally too think of that moment you mentioned as Elena's 'snap' moment but there is a moment in this chapter that is really the 'she snapped' moment and maybe you'll like it 😉

Other reviewers Damonlover92, Elenathequeen,sloksingh45 ,Italygirl especially thankyou so much for reading and being here if you are here.

NOW TO THE CHAPTER

CHAPTER:10

Everything felt like a train wreck right now, this was definitely the end and she didn't even have to ask him, she could mutter over and over that this was some lie, a bigger lie than the marriage he was in but then she remembered his recent attitude, how he'd be cold towards her, at first it was blamed on being 'cautious' then being 'busy'. Just thinking that her effect was fading away made something crawl beneath her skin, she felt like the circus that was no longer entertaining, but why go back to that woman? Why was she always a better option?

She remembered the other day she had sneaked into his cabin in late hours, he had his head buried in work, to busy to notice her slip inside and when he picked up his cell phone for something he noticed her standing right in front of him in a violet sheath dress with a white cape coat on top, standing with a grin on her face, she tilted her face a little, "Hey busy boy."

"What are you doing here?" he asked looking down on his desk, checking something on his notepad, before he turned back to the laptop. He put on square silver border spectacles "Bonnie is- "

She interrupted, "She went home, just saw her leave, almost everyone's gone- it's almost 11." She bit her lip and walked across the table, standing behind his seat, "You're avoiding me, my calls, my texts-my needs." she leaned, wrapping her arms around him and pressed a kiss against his hair. "I am not avoiding you Elena; you know what's up right? I've got something going on here, Klaus and Michael – we're partnering with Antonio, after we get some deliveries done, it's has billions of dollars involved."

"Umm that means you'll finally have some Katherine free money." She chuckled, "That's what we want right?" she pressed a kiss against his neck, he didn't answer continuing to work, she shook him a little, "Damon?"

"Hmm."

"Come home, I miss you." She pursed her lips, waiting for him to look at her, he turned his face to the side looking at her, "It's not a good time Elena, besides there's something that I have to tell you."

"And what is that?" she bit her lower lip giving him a playful smile, he looked at her for a moment longer than intended , she was happy right now, does it have to be right now? he asked himself, "Nothing important, I'll talk to you at home."

"Are you asking me to leave?" she gasped dramatically, she moved to sit in his lap, narrowing her eyes at him, he shook his head, 'No honey, I want to be alone for a while okay , so I can get this wrapped up before Friday."

'So Friday night?" she raised a brow, "Can I expect you at Friday night, I'll bake you a chocolate cake, if you say yes." She cupped his face pouting her lips at him, "Please."

"Friday night sounds great." He forced a smile, she leaned closer and pressed her lips to his, sucking on his lower lip for moment before she pulled back, "Okay I'll let you get back to work."

He rolled his eyes, "Worst life, ever right?"

"I love you." She chuckled getting up, "I should probably get out before you start whining."

"You're insensitive." He said looking up at her, "Umm no you're just a drama queen." She grinned wide to annoy him and he playfully smacked her ass, "Respect my casual pessimism."

She went towards the door shrugging before she went out.

…..

…(FB OVER)

"What's wrong?" Caroline asked her to bring her out of her wild thoughts tainted with images of him and his wife, him being happy-moving on.

"Nothing." She ran a hand through her already messed up hair, stirring the wooden spoon in the stew she was cooking in a pan. "Elena where would he be?"

"Who?" she asked a brow raised, checking the dish more carefully now. "Tyler, he just disappeared, I don't know how?" she pursed her lips and clutched her fists, "We've been together for five years and this is how he breaks up with me, leaving for nowhere with no explanations."

Elena swallowed thick, "I don't know Care."

"It doesn't feel right Elena, why would he not talk to me?" Caroline leaned in to see her face, curious to see her expressions without any reason. "Maybe because he's – he didn't want to hurt you."

"Is it because I mentioned marriage once?" The blonde asked innocently, "I didn't know okay! I just asked all of a sudden and he started stammering on his words and changing the topic, that should have been my clue, but it scared him off completely."

"Caroline I really don't know what to tell you, but I am sure he doesn't respect you." She turned to face her and sighed, "I feel exhausted."

Caroline turned the stove off, "Are you hungry?"

"No- I just wanted to get my mind off."

"Of what?" she asked in the back as Elena restlessly walked to the couch grabbing a cushion, "I feel a little upset."

Caroline frowned and walked behind her, touching her shoulder, "Do you miss your parents?" Jenna and Caroline never saw the end of Elena's PTSD last year so that's what they assumed every time she'd be upset. She shook her head, "It's work stress."

"Elena tell me." she held her hand and pressed it warmly, her baby blue eyes made her feel like she could talk, swallow that lump down her throat finally , her eyes filled in tears as she moved forward into wrapping her arms around Caroline , breaking into sobs, Caroline pat the back of her head asking slowly, "What happened Elena? What's wrong?"

The brunette choked on her words, "I am all alone Care, I am all alone again."

"What are you talking about?" Caroline parted her from herself and looked at her red face as she broke down, "I am on my own again Care."

"Elena what happened?" She asked worriedly, "Is this some Jessie issue again?"

"No- someone else, I really love him." She bit her lower lip, "But he doesn't – he lied to me , cheated on me, used me and now he went back to that bitch."

"Who are you talking about Elena? Who cheated?" The blonde shook her, "why the hell are you crying?"

She looked up at Caroline realizing how she almost exposed herself, what if she trailed Tyler's disappeared to her , it didn't make sense but it did scare her, "I- no one, it doesn't matter anymore."

She moved back wiping her eyes roughly, "That asshole is gone so why talk about him?"

"Who was it?"

"I don't want to talk about it Care, please just- I want to be alone right now." she snapped then turned to go to her room. Caroline shook her head, picking up her bag, "This isn't done Elena."

…..

…..

Her legs kept swinging in air as she lied on her stomach over the satin sheets of her bed, her tears were dried up and she thought there were no more, there was something she was telling her self again and again that he didn't ever love her , he always loved Katherine , or maybe he didn't even love Katherine – he just loved himself. When he saw her not continuing their meaningless relationship , he used the 'I love you' tactic , she should have taken a hint from how he had behaved recently, how cold- how detached, so they broke up and the first thing he did was going to back to that woman, or maybe he never left her, she felt like a moron, an idiot- why would he love her?

The sound of keys working shook her out of her self-pity thoughts and she got up and ran towards the door of the room towards the main hall, there he stood – a completely composed, who didn't look affected by what had happened unlike her. "Daddy's here." She chuckled and shook her head, "Wrong house , wrong whore, so why don't you leave." She slowly took steps towards him. He sighed, "Why weren't you picking up?"

"Because I don't want to, just like you didn't want to for the last month. Now I know why? You were reconciling with Mrs. Salvatore." she seethed, "Or in clear words screwing her."

"Elena, I know you're hurt." He pursed his lips trying to reach for her, she hissed moving back, "I am not hurt Damon, I am infuriated- I feel like a fucking moron for what I felt, if you're here to explain having a baby with your wife- I am not interested in your explanation, I don't want your apology, just leave me alone."

He looked at her ruffled appearance, a white tank top with shorts, her hair going in all directions almost, he nodded, "That's what I was trying to tell you for weeks."

She clutched her fists, remembering herself so desperate for him made a bug crawl beneath her skin, he still kissed her , touched her, she hissed, "That you were screwing her? And you kept me thinking you loved me? when you never did Damon, all you love is yourself. You selfish cold bastard." She spat getting ahead and holding him by the collar. "I literally killed for you- every day I lost myself for you! Just because I love you but you never did love me."

"Elena listen to me okay, I wasn't in my right mind, I was drunk and high- it was just one night, the night you broke up with me, I don't even think I did it, that bitch is setting a trap." He held her wrists trying to calm her down, she frowned, "Am I supposed to believe that? After you screwed it up and now it's leaked to the press, after one month of you completely pushing me away?"

"Because I was uncertain- even if me and her had sex, that baby isn't mine." He shouted, his voice tore through the room, she pushed him away from her and backed away shouting, her hand went to grab the glass piece from the table and threw it against the wall, "I don't want to hear it!" she screamed, "No more lies! Go! Go away!" she slapped away the picture frames towards the fireplace, "I don't want to see you, hear one word."

"Will you calm down?" he finally snapped and moved towards her taking the glass centerpiece from her hand and tossed it to the sofa, she protested against him as he held her, "Listen to me."

"Fuck off." She pushed against him, "I can't do this anymore Damon!"

"Then listen to me." he held both her shoulders, trying for her to hold still, she was out of breath pushing against him as he pushed her to sit on the sofa, he held both her hands in a lock, "Give me five minutes Elena." his voice pleading by now , she bit her lip looking up at him, that's what always got her, his deep ocean blue eyes, he moved his free hand to stroke her face, wiping away the tears that had started to run down her eyes right this second, she couldn't look away from his eyes as her own honey brown eyes filled in tears, melting almost suddenly, it was so hard to hate him even if she hated him right now, even if she didn't want to believe him, his glassy eyes quickly persuaded her too, her raced breaths turned into low sobs as she broke down once more, her muscles gave up their protest against him and her body softened as she suddenly moved into his arms, she pressed her face against his shoulder, "Why did you do this? Damon!" she complained between sobs, her body shivered and shook with each sob, she felt his hands smoothing out her hair by running his fingers through them, his voice was too calming in whispers, his soft lips brushing against her ear, "Stop crying now and let me see you." He try to part her face from his shoulder to see her but she shook her head, pressing her face further into his shoulder, fearing him she moved away she might lose him, some part of her dignified self would cause her to hate him and go frantic again, "I love you, I love you so much." She begged between her cries, "Stop playing sick games with me."

"I am not, trust me. hey." He cupped her warm cheek, parting her from his shoulder to look at her, "Stop crying." His thumbs ran over her wet cheeks, "No more games Elena, I want you to be with me every day, every night."

She pursed her lips as he continued, "You wanted a future with me right?" she nodded her head. Damon paused for a second mid-conversation looking behind her , she frowned, "what's wrong?"

"Shhh."

"Damon."

"She saw us." He said with a huff.

"Who?" Elena turned back to see the closed door. Damon's voice was barely higher than a whisper, "Caroline Forbes."

Elena got up from the sofa, "What? She- she- "she spotted Caroline's phone on the far kitchen counter, "Fuck!"

"She must have heard us." He muttered, Elena turned back to him, raising her hands in surrender, "No-no Damon don't hurt her please, I'll talk to her. She won't tell anyone" She sounded worried all of a sudden, Damon sat back on the sofa, "I know she wouldn't."

…

….

Stefan tucked a brown curl behind her ear, "Everything is sync now, all we need is to be sure." Katherine rolled her eyes, "I am sure , Damon has an affair but he's clever about it."

"What about that guy you sent?" he asked with narrowed eyes, Katherine huffed, "Another proof though, the man is gone like pooooo."

"So?" Stefan asked.

Katherine got up the couch, "All I need is proof for that affair of his, who that slut is , what they do, everything. Stefan you have to find it- we covered this pregnancy because that man was out of his head that night."

Stefan chuckled sitting back comfortably, "Don't worry about it baby. I'll find a way. If there is an affair."

"There is, I am sure, sniff it out Stefan." She turned back to him and slowly walked back to him, leaning down, "I want a full undercover search, someone must have known, offer money, anything, once I get divorced- I'll suck out what's rest of him under child support."

"You're insane."

"I am driven. He's not, that's why it never worked out." She jutted out her lower lip in a fake pout, Stefan got up the sofa, "But hasn't he came around your lifestyle."

"Yeah and he loathes me for it and before he tries to get rid of me, I'll get rid of him, now get to work." She seductively smiled and then pressed a quick kiss to his lips before leaving the room.

…..

…

Present

Elena sighed out of relief talking out the camera from the back of the car and then pulled the camera bag over her shoulder turning back to the incline up to the thick woods.

"Hey Elena." a squeaky voice made her gasp as she turned around, "Gosh! Caroline huh , it's just you, you got me scared for a second" Then she moved back to rest against the Car's hood , "What are you doing here anyway?" Elena said looking down to dust the mud off her shoes. Her eyes focused on the her foot. A click voice got her attention and she looked up, screaming at the gun pointed at her , she quickly rushed away from the spot , missing the bullet from Caroline's Glock by just an inch and a second, "Caroline!" she shouted in surprise.

"I am sorry Elena." Caroline tilted her head to a side, "It's a great amount of money I can't refuse."

Her eyes widened and she quickly hid behind the car dodging a second shot, "Caroline stop! Please, No!"

"I wish I could Elena, I would if you hadn't killed my boyfriend for your fat cat Salvatore." She said in a dethatched tone. "I can explain care." She pleaded.

"Too late Elena." Caroline ran across the car finding Elena sitting on her heels , shivering, "No, please Care."

"Sorry lena." Caroline had almost touched the trigger when Elena jumped on her, resulting in the Glock falling far from their reach, she sat on top of the blonde trying to hold her down, Caroline tried to kick her knee against Elena's head which dug into her back sharply, she hissed leaving her hands and pressed her hands to the blonde's throat groaning. Caroline punched her below the chest and Elena moaned falling back. Caroline smirked seeing Elena wincing against the tire of the car, she looked around to find the discarded gun but it was no where to be found, "Where is it? Where is it?" she muttered.

"Looking for this?" a grave voice got her attention and she gasped seeing Damon standing across the car, rotating the gun around his index finger, "Too bad baby.' He held the Glock firmly in his hand and shot it in her direction, her breath hitched as the bullet tore through her chest and she fell back from the pressure, the red liquid seeping out her chest as she moaned. Damon stepped nearer, "Sorry Caroline, your sacrifice is appreciated by both of us." He pulled Elena up from the ground and the brunette let her body weight fall on his arm , groaning in pain slightly, she shook her head at Caroline, "You sold our friendship over money, so I gave it up for love- hope you don't mind huh." She grinned.

Caroline shook her head seeing black dominate her eyes, "You bitch."

"See you in hell." Elena seethed. Caroline's head fell back on the ground as life left her body and she lost movement. She bit her lip, "Could you be any late?"

"Relax baby." He grinned and planted a kiss on top of her head. "Come on let's get going."

…..

…

"Why would I possibly be digging up someone I killed an year later?" Stefan growled at the investigation officer, "Why? Are you stupid?"

"Well here is some proof." Officer Lucas threw a file in front of him and Stefan's eyes widened seeing Katherine and his intimate photographs, "We have a lot of footage Mr. Salvatore , all we found in George Lockwood's private office, before we were alerted about you digging up a corpse."

"Yes because I was getting that tape." He spat.

"That tape of you and Mrs. Salvatore , that you were trying to remove." He shouted , "We have all the story here Mr. Salvatore, Damon Salvatore hired a man, George Lockwood to investigate his wife, all the money transaction for the work are confirmed on the recorded dates, he got proof against you and Katherine Salvatore, you got the hint and killed him along with Mrs. Salvatore."

"Fuck fuck fuck this is all a fat lie!" he shouted, "It's the exact story but it's not me , it's Damon, he did it."

"Well you'd say that." Lucas rolled his eyes, "Katherine Salvatore and your old messages confirm cooking plan to trap Damon Salvatore."

"This is all bull shit okay!" he grabbed at his own hair in frustration, "I will not plead guilty, I need my lawyer." He demanded.

"Well lets hope your brother pays for one." Lucas picked up the files from in front of Stefan going out of the room, Stefan was outraged, his own plan backfired on him.

…

….

PAST

"The child is not mine Elena." he stated firmly. They were standing on the dark balcony as he explained to her, "I heard her on the phone with someone- about it."

"So what do you expect Damon, you're bound to the bitch for eighteen more years ." she almost broke again before he interrupted, "Not anymore, it's more than what I could swallow. I am not going to raise some motherfucker's bastards." He seethed, "That bitch will pay."

"What do you mean?"

"I have a plan Elena, but I need your help in this." He turned to her holding both her hands, "Caroline, we can turn her into our little puppet."

"What?"

He nodded, "She didn't barge in because she's going to sell this story, Katherine wants to get rid of me , hence the George Lockwood thing- all we have to do it is help Caroline reach that person."

"And what's that going to do?" she shook from the look in his eyes, he smirked, "Hear me out, it's a hit or miss, once we find who that person due to Caroline, we'll do what George did to us, we'll collect proof against that bitch, and at the right time and right place , we'll surface everything in a way that shifts the blame to Katherine bitch Salvatore."

She narrowed her eyes, 'I-uh , what if it doesn't work, what if they catch us mid-way."

"You'll distract them." He cupped her face, "You'll hate me, you'll get Caroline on your side , she'll hook you with the main network, you'll keep acting like you're going to expose it because you hate me, showing them how they are in control but we will be in control."

"Why will I hate you?" she bit her lower lip

"Because I am an asshole who doesn't want you anymore. You'll act back and forth all time so they don't catch up, act like you are hiding it but showing it at the same time, our relationship. Because they will have tabs on us." He tapped her cheek, "So just act like a bad little whore."

Elena smiled, "Damon I – okay, for us." She nodded and leant forward kissing him full on his soft lips , when she parted her eyes were sparkling, "So we'll be together after that?"

"Yes." He said firmly

"You'll be all mine?" she grinned wide, he nodded kissing her forehead, "Yes my angel, until then."

"Yes hate you, I get it." She chuckled, "I hate you so much, I hate you." She shook her head whispering.

"Do better than that." He huffed.

"I hate you Damon Salvatore, I hate you." She seethed. He smirked, "Believable, give me a kiss." He held her face and kissed her hard on her lips, robbing her off her breath as their tongues mingled and fought back and forth, she parted with a sharp intake of breath, "I'll hate you now."

…

…

PRESENT

He was looking out the window, feeling like a free man as he had signed some divorce papers , the contract satisfied, he didn't dissolve the marriage, the media saying how he was so heartbroken, pitiful, a hardworking man who was betrayed. He'd act depressed sometimes but the news was enough to collect every sympathy in store, everyone saying how he was the perfect husband. How Katherine was an unlucky woman, some called her names like a slut or whore, to which in front of cameras he'd hiss and say that he can't stand those harsh words against her even if she hurt him, little did they know, he called her much worst in his head. Heavy fine, punishment delayed till her delivery and along with that a ruined reputation, that's how you rid yourself of a bitch.

His room got knocked at and he turned with a smile, "Come in."

Elena stepped into the room , dressed in blue velvet, hair in shiny brown waves, she stood against the door, "What was your reaction to the conspiracy behind your back Mister Salvatore?"

He crossed his arms across his chest, "Well it was pretty heartbreaking, it made me lose my trust in every relationship."

She gasped, "And do you plan to get married anytime soon?"

"That depends on if you want to." He raised a brow leaning against his window. She kept her face straight, "Shouldn't you be swearing off women?"

"I would but a beautiful woman is a weakness." He winked, she chuckled and sprinted forward into his arms, he sighed as he wrapped his arms around her, "Baby I missed you."

"Well, now I am here." She parted to see his face, "I can finally be around you and not hide what I feel."

He nodded, "I told you it'll be worth it."

"You have to call me lucky, I got you everything back." She cupped the side of his face, feeling like she couldn't help without touching his skin.

"We got everything back because we worked for it, I did everything so I'll have you." He smiled, "I wanted to build a future with you and I didn't want to wait another moment."

"I can't believe we made it." She squealed a little, he nodded, "I thought we wouldn't, when those motherfuckers got you into that damn accident, I wanted to see you so bad." He picked her up off her feet walking her to his bed, he placed her on the foot of the bed and he lied back and she leaned down, resting her head on his chest "Huh you found a way through."

"Yes, but I wanted to do more than spit shit I didn't mean on an occasion when you just survived an almost death." He shook his head, "You should have called me Elena, you shouldn't have thought about that stupid plan."

"Damon!" she whined as if tired from this repetitive lecture, " I am sorry but I was making good use of it."

"You're insane, what if you hadn't made it, what if their plan had changed! God Elena, you can be so impulsive at times, you didn't know how paranoid I was, thinking of that damn chance that I'd lose you to this stupid plan." He looked down at her holding her arm firmly, then started stroking the skin of her arm, "I wanted to be there, see you, hold you and I couldn't, that's when I felt most selfish."

"Baby but I made it okay, I survived- and we carried on so we could be together now, it's what I wanted okay." She propped herself up on one arm, looking at him intently, "You should be stronger than that."

"I am not when it comes to you." He sighed as he tucked the curtain on her hair behind her ear, "I love you, I want you safe even if the whole world gets doomed in the process."

"Insane." She commented. He smirked, "One of us has to be." His lips brushed against the skin of her neck, he pressed light kisses up her neck to her jawline, she laced her fingers with his, "You will stay this way forever, you won't change, right? Because I have no other home, Damon." She asked above a whisper, he slowly rolled them getting on top of her, as she said with a smile, "Promise me you'll be mine forever." His lips touched hers softly and this time he took her lower lip and sucked on it before slipping his tongue inside her small mouth, her tongue instantly started dancing with his and she moaned into his mouth, cupping his face, he parted, pecking her mouth "I promise, you'll never be alone again baby, I'll love you this way every day." His hand stroked down her body, it felt like feathers tingling her skin, each time he'd make love to her, it would be a whole new feeling, a whole new experience. He slowly took off her dress, kissing every spot of newly revealed skin as he peeled the blue velvet dress from her body, "I love this dress- I love how good it clings to every curve of your beautiful body like a second skin, but believe me baby, nothing, absolutely nothing compares to how you look without it." His lips sucked on the skin under her collarbone as his hands pushed the mounds of her chest together, he dug his head between them sighing, "I could just live this way."

She chuckled running her hands in his hair, "Kiss me." He looked up at her and smirked, he moved forward catching her lips again, her hands moved to unbutton his shirt, she giggled as he playfully bit her chin when she wrapped her legs around his waist hooking her hands in his belt, taking it off in one swift move, she looked into his eyes as she unzipped his pants, her other hand stroking his abs, "You still got it. It's been a while."

He had a smug smirk on his face, "Why don't you let me show you?"

"Bring it." She bit her lower lip and widened her thighs for him, he slipped inside her in one quick move getting a gasp out of her, she held on to his shoulders as he pounded into her , her mouth hung open soundless as she threw her head back, he moved her body on top of a pillow, getting a higher angle , she moaned loudly as he hit her g-spot over and over, her nails raked the skin of his arms and she traced them higher to hold on before her body fell into oblivion. All she could hear was their skins slapping, her own cries of passion before she felt herself off the high edge and achieving her blissful release , he followed her, and once done, he pulled out , letting his head fall against her chest, she ran her hands through his hair and then down his neck to back starting a slow massage, "Do you think someone heard us?"

"Who the fuck cares?" he propped his head up and smirked, "You can be as wild as you want to be because I don't mind and that's all that should matter."

"Hmm, I like that." She lazily kissed his lips, "Let's be wild."

…..

…

THE END

Hey, guys here's the end, thank you to anyone who reads.

Review, please?


End file.
